Sacrificios Traições Amor e Tolice
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Harry e Snape são forçados a se casar e não funciona muito bem. Harry está deprimido, Snape é teimoso, e todos mais são egoístas. HP/SS, slash, mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo original: **Sacrifices Betrayals Love and Foolishness

**Autor(a): **TheSiner

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Localizado: **Depois da Ordem da Fênix e do Departamento de Mistérios. Harry acabou de fazer dezesseis.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Harry e Snape são forçados a se casar e não funciona muito bem. Harry esta deprimido, Snape é teimoso, e todos mais são egoístas. HP/SS, slash, mpreg.

* * *

… **Sacrifícios…**

**1.**

Harry foi ligado a Severus Snape em um dia morno e ensolarado de agosto.

Agosto era um mês muito suave e calmo. O calor alegre do verão começava a levar embora o frio melancólico do outono.

Albus Dumbledore disse que era sua própria culpa, claro que não tão rispidamente, mas isso era o que ele queria dizer. Sim, meio que era. Harry tinha dezesseis agora e a Lei Bruxa considerava que feiticeiros de dezesseis anos de idade eram capaz de decidir por si mesmos, mesmo se ainda não fossem maiores.

Infelizmente, um par de dias antes de fazer dezesseis, Harry acabou dizendo algo que implicava que não estava se sentindo em casa com os Dusleys e que Privet Drive, número quatro nunca tinha sido sua casa e nunca seria.

Mais tarde Harry não pode recordar exatamente tudo que tinha dito, porque sua cabeça ficava sempre um pouco confusa depois que seu tio a batia.

Entretanto, ele tinha acabado desativando as proteções que tinham sido criadas pelo sangue da sua mãe e que iriam protegê-lo desde que ele chamasse Privet Drive de casa.

Harry se perguntava se o diretor sabia. Sobre as batidas, isto é. Se ele sequer se importava.

Provavelmente não importava para o quadro todo. Não era tão ruim de qualquer modo, um tapa aqui um soco ali. Nada mais do que Harry pudesse agüentar.

É claro que ficar longe do seu tio não era valor o problema que a 'desonra' de Harry tinha causado. A Ordem procurou freneticamente por uma solução. Eles não disseram nada, suspeitavam sobre como a vida de Harry em casa era. Entretanto, seu desapontamento escoava quando eles evitavam seus olhos, apertando seus lábios, gestos que você não podia nomear, não podia apontar, mas de algum modo eram registrados na parte subconsciente de sua mente.

Albus Dumbledore pensou que essa proteção poderia ser transferida ao esposo de Harry, se ele tivesse um. Harry precisava de uma família nova.

Consequentemente, tinha que se casar ou se ligar. E quem era mais apropriado do que o mestre de poções de Hogwarts e anterior (recentemente descoberto) espião Severus Snape? O bruxo por si mesmo precisava de uma proteção extra, desde que agora ele estava na lista de futuras vitimas de Voldemort, abaixo do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e de Albus Dumbledore. Além disso, desde que o lugar que tinha chamado de casa por quase tantos anos quanto ele estava vivo, era Hogwarts...todos pareciam convencidos. A escola também aproveitaria alguma proteção extra.

Alguma da 'Velha Guarda' tinham batido suas cabeças na mesa e se perguntado porque não tinham pensado nisso antes. Arthur Weasley, que era um deles, não estava realmente feliz com o arranjo, foi forçado a lembrá-los que não é exatamente legal casar alguém menor de dezesseis, considerando o que o matrimônio envolve.

As cabeças pararam de ser batidas e alguém mudou o assunto. Eles não queriam pensar no que um casamento entre Severus Snape e Harry Potter, não, melhor, com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu envolvia. E Harry não era mais uma criança. Ele era um homem. O Menino-Que Sobreviveu somente parecia jovem, porque ele era um pouco pequeno.

Molly Weasley fungou um pouco alto demais. Ela se importava com Harry e achava que não era justo com o menino. Mas ela também o queria o ver com saúde e vivo, então ela sabia que era necessário...e em algum lugar no canto da sua mente, uma pequena voz lembrou que ela ainda tinha mais duas crianças em Hogwarts e ela as queria segura por atrás das proteções reforçadas.

Harry não protestou. Como ele pode levantar alguma objeção, se todo mundo, exceto Ron, talvez, dizia que era para o melhor?

Fazia somente dois meses desde que Sirius tinha morrido. Eles estavam ficando em Grimmauld Place e Harry ainda esperava que ao virar em um corredor, abrir uma porta...ele estaria lá. De pé na cozinha com uma caneca na mão, sorrindo. Cada vez que a Sra. Black começava a gritar sobre sangue ruins e traidores, Harry esperava que a voz poderosa de Sirius gritasse de volta.

E não importava o que todos mais diziam; Harry sabia que era sua culpa. Como ele podia objetar a algo que manteria a todos a salvo? Mesmo Hermione e Ron. Remus parecia bem inconfortável, mas ele disse que acreditava que Severus era um homem bom e honrado e que não faria nada para ferir deliberadamente Harry e que Severus cuidaria dele e o manteria a salvo. A primeira parte não tinha parecido muito convincente, mas a segunda sim. Obviamente, Remus também não queria perder mais ninguém.

Ainda sim Harry não estava certo. Ele nem sequer tinha tentado entender o lobisomem. Com ele, era sempre como se ele estivesse e não estivesse lá ao mesmo tempo. Como se ele se importasse, mas não fizesse. Entretanto, Harry estava tentando não ficar chateado sobre isso. Afinal de contas, Remus Lupin tinha tido uma vida muito difícil e cheia de problemas. Harry provavelmente nem sequer podia imaginar quão dura tinha sido.

Que direito Harry tinha de querer algo mais do homem? Depois de tudo que tinha acontecido no Departamento de Mistérios, ele deveria estar feliz que Remus ainda queria falar com ele, certo?

No dia que ele se casou, Harry se sentia um pouco insensibilizado. Esse é seu estado usual desde que Sirius se foi. No inicio, havia descrença, a seguir houve o sofrimento, depois do sofrimento veio a raiva e então outra vez o sofrimento. Tanto sofrimento que simplesmente tinha se tornado demais e então...então um dia Harry percebeu que seu sofrimento tinha se transformado em entorpecimento.

Talvez fosse para o melhor; se não, Harry poderia não ter concordado com a ligação.

Ele notou que Snape não tinha dito nenhuma palavra para ele e se recusava a olhar para o seu futuro marido. Não que Harry pudesse culpá-lo. Snape provavelmente queria casar com ele menos do que Harry queria casar com Snape. Talvez o homem já tivesse um amante em algum lugar...não, risque isso. Harry era o filho de James Potter e isso provavelmente era o bastante para irritar Snape completamente.

O menino fica surpreso ao notar que o entorpecimento retrocede por um momento e ele sente uma pontada de algo, como chumbo derramando em seu estômago no pensamento que provavelmente agora Snape o odeia ainda mais. E ele decide que isso é uma boa coisa, apesar de tudo, que Snape não esta olhando para ele, porque Harry não tem certeza que poderia agüentar a repugnância e aversão em seus olhos.

Harry realmente não queria isso, não estava tentando contrariar o homem de propósito, ele realmente não queria que qualquer um não gostasse dele. Harry teme que uma parte dele sempre será aquele pequeno menino não desejado, que esta implorando desesperadamente por aceitação.

A cerimônia acontece na 'Toca', no jardim. Depois que os feitiços são feitos, eles comem a comida que Molly tinha cozinhado e tem até mesmo um bolo que ela mesma corta.

Ninguém esta particularmente com fome. Alguns 'convidados' (os mais confiáveis membros da Ordem) aproveita do whisk de fogo e empurram a comida de um lado para o outro no prato. Molly parece frustrada.

Mesmo Ron que normalmente come por três, mal toca em sua comida e mal abre a boca. Ele é o único que realmente se opõe ao casamento de Harry. Se as coisas fossem diferentes, Harry estaria grato pelo fato de que alguém estava ligando para ele. Ele sabe que Ron também se ofereceu para casar com Harry. Molly se recusou a ouvir. Ron tem somente dezesseis, não era poderoso o bastante e o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu precisava de proteção. Em outras palavras, ele não estava condenado como Harry e ninguém queria arruinar sua vida, seu futuro, mas ninguém tem nada contra arruinar a vida de Snape.

Harry concorda. Melhor Snape do que Ron. O menino sabiamente mantém sua boca fechada quando seu melhor amigo pergunta: "E você, Harry? E sobre a sua vida?" Ele não vai admitir que não se importa muito sobre sua vida. Ele estaria contente em usá-la para fazer algo bom para as pessoas que ele se importava.

Harry encara a mesa e quase consegue se desligar de todos ao redor dele. Ele ainda esta pensando em Sirius.

Mais tarde eles voltam a Hogwarts pelo floo. Harry como usual tropeça e quase bate a cabeça na pedra do chão do escritório do Diretor. Entretanto, não tem muito tempo para se recompor, desde que Snape já esta na porta e obviamente não vai esperar até que o menino se levante. Harry assume que alguém como ele não encontra desculpas para falta de graça e isso é mais uma coisa que o homem despreza nele.

Harry quase tem que correr para acompanhar Snape cujas pernas longas o levam pelas escadas e corredores. Ele não quer se perder do homem, porque ninguém disse a ele onde ele vai ficar. De fato, não disseram muito a ele, exceto que ele tinha que se casar para a proteção dele e de todos mais. Para o bem maior.

Harry pensa que os quartos de Snape não são tão ruins. Bem, muito provável que qualquer coisa metade aceitável era bom o suficiente para alguém cujo primeiro quarto foi um armário...mas o quarto é agradável o bastante. Há uma sala com uma chaminé, que o Mestre de Poções acende as luzes assim que eles entram, duas poltronas com uma pequena mesa entre elas e um sofá e uma estante enorme ao longo de uma das paredes.

"Essa porta," Snape aponta. "É o meu escritório. Você não esta permitido ali. Ali," ele aponta novamente, "é o quarto e o banheiro adjacente."

Então, ainda não olhando para o menino, Severus Snape lista mais coisas que Harry Potter não esta permitido fazer ou tocar. Infelizmente, os livros são um dos intocáveis. Mas Harry entende; esses são os livros de Snape afinal de contas. Tudo ali embaixo pertence a Snape.

Então Snape desaparece no quarto sem uma palavra. Harry se senta timidamente na borda do sofá marrom escuro. Snape não o proibiu de usar a mobília, mas o menino simplesmente não se sente confortável.

Uns quinze minutos depois, ele aparece novamente. Esta usando um robe verde escuro sobre um jogo de pijamas pretos. Eles parecem muito agradáveis. Seda ou cetin, Harry não sabe realmente, porque tudo que ele já tinha tido era de algodão. Ele de repente se lembra de seus próprios pijamas gastos, que na verdade são os velhos de Dudley e pelo menos quatro polegadas maiores que ele. Ele esta embaraçado e não quer que Snape os veja.

Então Snape manda que ele vá ao banheiro e se limpe. Completamente. Isso pica um pouco. Há muitas coisas que estão erradas com Harry, mas ele realmente gosta de estar limpo e aprecia seu tempo no banheiro. Vernon costumava o trancar ou negar ao menino uma possibilidade de usar propriamente o banheiro e então chamar ele de anormal sujo... Harry gosta de estar limpo, se ele pode. Além do mais, ele acha banhos longos muito relaxantes, uma chance de escapar um pouco de tudo. Normalmente pessoas fazem isso quando dormem, mas por razões óbvias isso não funciona para Harry.

Pesadelos.

O menino não se atreve a demorar muito e em mais ou menos dez minutos, ele esta de pé no quarto com uma grande, mas somente uma cama no meio. O coração de Harry começa a bater mais rápido e parece que vai sair pela sua garganta. Ele olha ao redor para ver se tem um armário em algum lugar, porque não pode acreditar que Snape permitiria que dormisse com ele.

"Vá para cama," Snape manda de perto da porta, braços cruzados na frente do peito. Ele parece que esta tentando fazer um buraco em Harry com seus olhos.

Harry puxa o cobertor, mas antes dele tirar os pés do chão, ouve mais uma ordem: "Tire as calças e deite de costas."

Harry não entende. Seu peito queima, mas ele realmente não entende. Por que Snape ia querer que ele fizesse algo assim, algo tão embaraçoso? Ele esta tentando humilhá-lo?

"Não seja difícil sobre isso, Potter," o Mestre de Poções cospe. Ele soa quase ofendido. "Isso tem que ser feito e eu quero terminar isso logo."

E então Harry entende e quase se bate por ser tão inocente. Eles são casados. **Casados**. Sim, até esse momento ele tinha pensado que seria um casamento somente no papel e...ninguém tinha mencionado que ele e Snape teriam que, teriam que...mas obviamente, eles teriam. Obviamente, o casamento precisava ser consumado, ou algo assim, para se tornar real, ele pensa que leu ou ouviu algo sobre isso em algum lugar,

De uma coisa Harry tem certeza. Snape não estaria fazendo isso, se não fosse necessário.

Harry assente sem emoção e pensa que seria melhor que alguém o tivesse advertido enquanto puxa o elástico de suas calças de pijama e as deixa cair no chão. O menino não tem nem sequer certeza de como funciona entre homens, mas ele não tem duvidas que Snape faz.

Harry faz como foi dito. Ele se deita, sua cabeça no travesseiro, olhando para a porta do closet do outro lado da cama. Tem botões de bronze. Ele nota que a cama é confortável e os lençóis cheiram como se tivessem sido recentemente lavados. Mas não importa em quantas coisas insignificantes ele tente ocupar sua mente, Harry sente o ar frio e úmido das Masmorras em sua carne exposta.

Ele esta tentando ficar calmo, fingir que isso é apenas uma tarefa ou algo como a visita a medico, qualquer coisa, exceto sua primeira vez, mas a protuberância em sua garganta parece a ponto de sufocá-lo. Então Harry sente a cama abaixar e o peso de Snape nele, enquanto o homem afasta suas pernas.

Muito logo Harry descobre, como funciona com dois homens.

Ele se encontra no seu lado da cama, encarando o armário e não o vendo, com lagrimas silenciosas caindo por suas bochechas. Harry não poderia dizer, se alguém perguntasse, o que tinha sido pior, a dor física ou psicológica. E ninguém esta perguntando de qualquer modo. Snape deixa o quarto assim que termina, provavelmente para se limpar de qualquer evidência de que alguma vez tinha tocado em Harry Potter.

Harry não ousa se mover. O menino não quer sentir a dor em sua espinha subindo de sua abertura abusada. Snape mandou que ele relaxasse, mas Harry não conseguiu e tinha doido. Pelo menos o homem não o tinha chamado de nomes, isso teria feito as coisas muito piores. Embora, Harry não possa pensar em muito que poderia ter sido pior.

Mas ele sabe que vai curar.

Harry deseja que Sirius estivesse ali para o abraçar mais do que nunca. Ele se sente tão triste, tão sozinho. Humilhado e Violado. Como se ele tivesse sido rasgado e nunca pudesse fechar novamente aquelas feridas. Como se algo tivesse sido sugado dele, tão vazio.

**2.**

Quando Harry acorda na manha seguinte, esta sozinho. Os lençóis da cama não cheiram mais tão bem. Ele rola para o outro lado e cheira o outro travesseiro. Almiscado. Ele tinha cheirado isso antes, mas não tinha lembrado o nome do perfume. Então, Snape tinha dormido ali. Provavelmente tinha voltado após Harry adormecer.

Mas o que isso importa? Harry não tem certeza.

Ele se pergunta porque eles tem que compartilhar a cama e se eles teriam que repetir a noite passada. Harry também sabe que não se atreveria a perguntar.

Se arrasta ao banheiro, esperando que um banho vá fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Não faz. Nada faz.

É suposto melhorar; pelo menos é aquilo que eles dizem, não é? Mas não esta ficando melhor.

Pelas ultimas duas semanas de Agosto, Harry tenta se habituar. Viver com Snape. Seu marido. Harry tenta não irritá-lo, mas isso é obviamente impossível, porque não é nada que ele faz, é sua mera existência que o homem não pode agüentar. Uma vez o menino tentou fazer um chá, como um oferecimento de paz, um gesto gentil ou talvez simplesmente tentando provar que ele não é completamente inútil...

Não termina bem. Acaba que o Mestre de Poções mantém ingredientes de poções na cozinha, que parece com chá, cheira como chá, mas não é chá. Harry pensa que nunca viu Snape tão irritado; ele não estava tentando envenenar o homem. Suas mãos estão tremendo enquanto ele despeja o 'chá' na pia e lava xícaras. Então ele se tranca no banheiro para chorar. Ele nunca mais tenta fazer algo como isso. Harry mal toca em qualquer coisa.

Não melhora quando a escola começa. Todo mundo sabe que ele está casado com Snape; Rita Skeeter tinha sido terrivelmente útil em deixar o publico saber. Isso por si só não seria grande coisa, porque todos os casamentos eram anunciados publicamente. A coisa é que Skeeter não parou em simplesmente anunciar o fato, é claro que não. Ela também fez todo tido de especulações sórdidas sobre seu relacionamento com Snape.

Parece que todos estão sussurrando por suas costas e mesmo apontando abertamente. Draco Malfoy esta se divertindo como nunca, com o casamento de Harry. A única proteção de encontro a ele é o seu entorpecimento, é como se nada pudesse ferir Harry mais do que ele já tinha sido ferido.

Algumas vezes tudo parece só um sonho.

Ron e Hermione ainda estão lá, eles ainda são amigos, mas eles estão muito ocupados, Hermione tem tantas classes e ela se tornou Monitora Chefe. Era incomum, porque ela só estava no sexto ano, mas Harry esta feliz por ela. Ron é o novo capitão do Time de Quadribol da Grifinória; mas Harry não é nem mesmo permitido jogar. Todos dizem que é triste, mas provavelmente mais seguro para ele desse modo.

Além do mais, seus dois melhores amigos estão juntos como um casal agora e isso quer dizer que querem passar algum tempo sozinhos. Eles ainda não disseram a Harry, mas mesmo ele não é tão cego e eles são muito obvies

Mas tudo aquilo deixa Harry mais solitário. Ele não se sente tão confortável com os outros grifinórios, nem eles se sentem confortáveis com ele. O menino não pode realmente culpá-los. Todo mundo tem um motivo para estar desconfortável com seu casamento. O fato de que ele esta casado com um homem, o Chefe da Casa Sonserina, um antigo Comensal da Morte, professor deles - qualquer que seja, Harry não consegue impedir de se sentir indesejado em sua própria casa.

Consequentemente, ele esta se escondendo muito ultimamente. Quando esta morno lá fora, ele se senta perto do lago. Quando começa a ficar frio, ele se esconde num canto da biblioteca ou mesmo na Sala de Requerimentos. Ele nunca volta aos quartos de Snape até o toque de recolher. Ele também não é bem vindo lá afinal de contas.

Snape é...difícil. O Mestre de Poções o trata pior do que sempre em aula. Não importa o quanto ele tenta picar, cortar ou agitar, ele ainda não acerta. Snape continua dizendo o quão inútil, preguiçoso e desajeitado ele é. Ele mantém a emparelhar o menino com Malfoy que provoca implacavelmente até que Harry não pode mais agüentar e soca ele no rosto.

Isso dá a Harry somente um semana de detenção e mais abuso verbal de Snape. Harry esfrega caldeirões até que a ponta de seus dedos sangrem. Mas vale a pena - para ver a cada do Malfoy.

Mas ele ainda não tem certeza do que é pior, quando seu marido grita com ele ou quando ele é completamente ignorado, como acontece quando Harry esta nos quartos de Snape. Era como se ele fosse invisível. Harry é realmente tão repugnante, tão horrível de simplesmente se olhar?

Ele realmente não é bom o bastante para nada?

Cada vez mais freqüente ele pensa que o mundo estaria bem melhor sem ele. Dursleys não sofreriam com bruxos invadindo a sua casa se não tivessem sido forçados a ficar com ele. Sirius ainda estaria vivo. Mesmo seus pais provavelmente ainda estariam vivos. Hermione e Ron poderiam aproveitar seu tempo juntos, sem serem forçados a incluir seu pobre amigo deprimido. Eles não estariam em perigo por serem seus amigos. E Snape estaria livre, não amarrado ao filho feio e magrelo de seu inimigo.

Mas Harry está tentando muito duro.

Quando tudo está gritando nele para desistir, para deixar ir, ele sabe que não pode ainda.

Ainda.

**3.**

Quando o tempo vem, Harry Potter esta pronto para morrer.

Albus Dumbledore diz a verdade a ele um dia antes que aconteça. Acontece que Tom Marvolo Ridle tinha separado a sua alma em sete pedaços e feito algo chamado horcruxes. A Ordem tinha procurado e destruído a maioria deles. Só restavam dois. Um deles era Nagini, o outro - Harry. Ele estava carregando um pedaço da alma do monstro dentro dele e para destruí-la Harry tinha que morrer pelas mãos de Voldemort.

No final a única que o herói e Salvador do Mundo Mágico tem que fazer é nada. Harry tem que deixar que Voldemort o mate.

Mas está tudo bem.

Harry esta pronto.

Alguns dias ele deseja que nunca tenha nascido. Outros dias ele deseja...mas isso não importa. Ele já não tem o bastante para se segurar a vida. Hermione e Molly Weasley estão chorando e quase o sufocando em seus braços. Não que elas saibam o que realmente vai acontecer. Elas achavam que ele só iria enfrentar Voldemort, para cumprir seu destino. Harry esta grato que eles não sabem a verdade.

A batalha esta acontecendo ao redor deles. Snape está ao lado de Harry, lançando feitiços para todo lado, arrastando o menino com ele. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu se sente inútil, ele não pode fazer muito. Ninguém ensinou a ele como lutar propriamente e essa não é sua missão de qualquer modo.

Harry tenta se concentrar no que tem que fazer e ignorar o caos, a loucura ao redor dele. Morte. Hoje a morte esta governando em todo lugar.

Harry sente que eles estão se aproximando de Voldemort. A cicatriz esta doendo como nunca, sua cabeça parece que esta a ponto de abrir diante da dor.

Um momento Snape olha para o menino, ele é uma cabeça mais alto do Harry e há algo incompreensível em seu olhar e Harry sente como se devesse dizer algo a Snape. Mas o momento terminou rápido demais quando o feiticeiro escuro empurrou Harry do caminho de outra maldição e continuou a arrastá-lo para o Lorde das Trevas.

Harry não sabe o que quer dizer de qualquer modo e não pensa em nada que seria bem recebido.

Acontece muito rápido. Ele faz Voldemort rir jogando meia dúzia de feitiços infantis no Lorde das Trevas. Ele começa 'o discurso'. Cujo único ponto é que o onipotente Lorde Voldemort é muito melhor do que ele e do que todos mais.

Harry não deixa as palavras chegarem até ele. Esses são seus últimos momentos; o menino esta em paz com isso. Ele esta resignado com seu destino. Não vai deixar a trivialidade, crueldade e feiúra de Voldemort o atingir antes de sua ultima grande jornada.

Obviamente, Voldemort tem mais bruxos para matar essa noite, então ele decide que é o momento para que Harry morra.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

As ultimas palavras que é suposto que Harry ouça.

Então há escuro.

Quando ele se torna consciente de si mesmo, Harry olha ao redor e vê que ele esta ao lado de um lago, em algum lugar em uma clareira. Não é Hogwarts, não é em nenhum lugar do mundo Bruxo da Grã Bretanha. De algum modo, o menino sabe disso. É tão pacifico ali. Seguro. É um santuário.

Então Harry sorri pela primeira vez em...bem, muito tempo. Sua mãe, pai e Sirius estão saindo da floresta.

Lily abre os braços e Harry corre para ela e permite que ela o puxe em seu primeiro abraço com sua mãe que o menino lembra. Os dedos de James estão correndo por seu cabelo.

Deve ser o céu!

"Tão bonita, minha criança," Lily sussurrou, "Eles não o merecem."

Harry olhou pra cima para ver lágrimas em seus olhos. Lily é a mulher mais bonita que ele já viu. Ela parece feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

Ela solta relutantemente o menino que é mais baixo do que ela e deixa James o abraçar também.

"Eu amo você, Harry, eu sempre vou amar," James diz. "Nada pode ser comparado com a alegria de segurar o seu primeiro filho em seus braços."

"Está na hora," Sirius disse e Harry não entendeu do que. "Esta na hora de você voltar, Harry," o homem explicou puxando Harry para seus braços. "Eu estou orgulhoso de você. Seja forte."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Voltar? Voltar!

Não.

Ele queria ficar.

"Eu sinto muito, não é tempo ainda..."Lily sorri tristemente. "Ainda há coisas pra você fazer..." seu sorriso se alarga e a tristeza se vai. "Algo muito importante, Harry."

"Não tem NADA! NADA pra mim!" Harry grita enquanto a floresta clareia e seus pais desaparecem, e novamente, ele está sozinho na escuridão.

**4.**

Harry não tem certeza de quanto tempo passa até que ele acorde. Surpreendentemente a primeira pessoa que ele vê é Snape aparecendo sobre a cama.

"Então você esta acordado," o homem diz com a mesma expressão ilegível que passou a desgastar recentemente. Harry está feliz que não pode ler seu assim chamado marido, porque ele não quer ver o desapontamento do homem porque Harry ainda esta vivo. Mais uma vez, de encontro a todas as possibilidades. Simplesmente não acontece!

Harry acabou de perceber que Snape estaria livre, se ele tivesse morrido.

Uma onda de tristeza lava o menino. Ele que voltar para aquele lugar pacifico, para Sirius e seus pais. Talvez ele pudesse...

"Veneno..." Harry sussurra, sua voz rouca da falta de uso por algumas horas e sua garganta dolorosamente seca. Harry está tão cansado de sentir dor.

"O que?" Isso definitivamente chama atenção de Snape.

"Você pode," o menino se esforça, "fazer venenos."

Snape congela, olhos negros perfurando os olhos verdes que lenta, mas firmemente se enchem de lagrimas.

Ele tem que entender. Seria o melhor para ambos. Snape estaria livre e Harry teria sua família.

Ninguém podia dizer que Snape era lento para pegar as coisas. Os olhos do Mestre de Poções chamejam de raiva e ele agarra Harry pelo colarinho do pijama e o sacode: "Como você se atreve seu...seu...pequeno e lamentável covarde!" O homem grita e as minúsculas gotas de cuspe batem no rosto de Harry.

Harry de repente se sente tão irritado. O menino junta todas as suas forças, afasta as mãos de Snape e as lágrimas.

"Como você se **atreve**? Você não sabe de nada! NADA! Desde quando você se importa?"

O menino se vira e enterra o rosto no travesseiro enquanto soluços o dominam. Ele não sabe se Snape permanece no quarto. Ele não se importa em quem o ouve. Harry tem direito a pelo menos isso, suas lagrimas amargas. Seu momento de auto piedade.

Quando ele acorda mais tarde, Harry concluiu que deve ter chorado até dormir. Dessa vez não é novamente deixado em paz. Madame Pomfrey corre para o seu lado e começar a lançar feitiços diagnósticos e forçar poções em sua garganta. Quando ela finalmente esta satisfeita, os visitantes começam a entrar.

O Diretor esta ali e a maioria dos Weasleys e seus colegas de casa e mesmo Rufus Scrimgeour, o novo Ministro da Magia. Deus, mas Harry nem tinha idéia de que eles tinham um novo Ministro.

Todos estão tão feliz que ele está bem. Todos querem cumprimentá-lo. Todos estão tão gratos e aliviados. Estranhamente, isso afeta Harry da maneira errada. Não são os sentimentos que ele quer explorar, mas o alivio deles machuca.

Os únicos que são realmente bem vindos a sua cama de hospital são Ron, Hermione e Hagrid. E Madame Pomfrey esta sendo bem aceitável sobre tudo.

Ron se tornou um herói também. Foi ele quem acertou Voldemort com a espada de Gryffindor quando o mostro ainda estava festejando a emoção de finalmente se livrar do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Harry esta feliz por seu amigo, porque isso não é algo que Ron sempre desejou? Ser algo, alguém? Não é que Harry pense que Ron não é nada mais do que o menino mais novo do Weasleys. De modo algum. Harry acha que Ron é uma pessoa generosa, boa, confiável, e um gênio do xadrez e muitas outras coisas. Entretanto, ele suspeita que Ron não vê todas as coisas que o tornam tão especial.

Bem, mas por outro lado, não há nada errado em querer ser conhecido no Mundo Bruxo, só porque Harry não quer isso. Ele não inveja a fama de Ron.

Harry não vê Snape até que Madame Pomfrey o liberte da enfermaria três dias depois e ele é forçado a voltar para as câmaras onde fica com seu marido. As aulas foram canceladas por uma semana e Harry não quer estar em lugar nenhum onde seus colegas de classe podem vir e felicitá-lo ou lhe chamar de 'seu herói'. Pela primeira vez desde que ele se mudou para as Masmorras, Harry encontra os quartos de Snape mais confortável que os outros lugares.

Fica aliviado quando o homem não o manda sair, Harry quase espera que ele o faça. Toda vez que Snape passa quando Harry esta lendo um livro, enrolado no sofá, o menino espera que ele exploda. Não acontece.

Em todo caso, parece que algo mudou entre eles.É muito inábil. Harry pega o homem olhando para ele às vezes e às vezes parece que Snape quer dizer alguma coisa, mas ele se impede.

O Mestre de Poções não gritou com o menino desde que Harry voltou da Ala Hospitalar. Talvez seja porque não há aulas. Normalmente é quando ele ferra tudo e dá a Snape uma oportunidade de gritar nele. Snape também consegue que os elfos entreguem a comida em seus quartos. E menciona que se Harry quiser, seus amigos podem visitá-lo em seus quartos.

"...Nosso quartos." ele diz, e Harry sente algo vibrar em seu estômago.

Para alguém como Snape é uma coisa terrivelmente agradável de se ouvir e faz a vida de Harry bem mais fácil.

O único problema é que faz o menino ainda mais confuso, adicionando a confusão de estar vivo. Afinal de contas ele não tinha esperado sobreviver. Harry de repente percebe que ele já tinha desistido da sua vida muito antes do diretor dizer que ele tinha que morrer.

Um baile acontece para celebrar a vitória. Sra. Weasley compra vestes novas para Harry, a despeito de seus protestos que ele ainda cabe no que usou no seu baile do quarto ano. Mas ela insiste.

"Você parece legal, eu acho," Ron admite e então cora como as raízes de seu cabelo, que é bem vermelha, então é uma vista e tanto.

Harry não tem nem idéia de como parece. Ele não gosta de se olhar no espelho, porque sua mãe, seu pai e Voldemort é tudo que ele pode ver encarando de volta. Olhos, cabelo, a cicatriz.

Harry não quer deixar o quarto na noite do baile. Pelo menos ele não tem que encontrar um par, desde que ele é casado e, não importa quão estranho seja, Severus Snape vai acompanhá-lo.

Se surpreende muito quando Snape oferece o braço para ele. Harry olha nos olhos do homem e não vê nenhuma zombaria ou desdém lá, assim aceita e mais uma vez sente a vibração em sua barriga.

Pensa que tinha aceitado que Severus Snape iria odiá-lo para sempre, que tudo que podia fazer para tornar suas vidas suportáveis era tentar ficar fora do caminho de seu marido e o irritar o mínimo possível.

Snape esta sendo quase legal (para Snape) e mesmo toca nele voluntariamente...é simplesmente...é incrível!

Termina sendo uma vantagem, ter um intimidante ex-Comsensal da Morte que não se importa em brincar de marido legal. O homem tem intimidado feiticeiros e feiticeiras por aproximadamente quinze anos e isso é perceptível.

Snape não deixa o lado de Harry. Eles se sentam na mesa e aceitam mais ou menos graciosamente as felicitações (depende de quem as está fazendo) e elogios, mas se alguém tenta chegar perto demais ou tocar em Harry, são olhados de uma maneira que fazem o transgressor tiritar e sair de perto.

Muito cedo, todos percebem que chamar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Novamente para dançar é a coisa errada a se fazer. Albus Dumbledore dá a 'seus meninos' um olhar reprovador, afinal de contas eles deveriam estar dando o exemplo, mas pela primeira vez ele é completamente ignorado. Para o alivio de Harry, que não é muito um dançarino e não pode se imaginar dançando com o Mestre de Poções de qualquer modo e muito menos com qualquer outro.

Ultimamente, o Diretor tem atuado estranho. Tem dado a ele e Snape olhares significativos, falando em charadas, algo sobre a unidade da Grifinória e Harry sentir falta de seus amigos. O que quer que Dumbledore esteja sugerindo, Harry não esta entendendo. E, honestamente, ele não consegue se importar.

Se escondendo atrás da mesa e de seu solene marido é onde Harry se sente mais confortável, se, como 'O Herói' ele foi forçado a estar presente. De verdade, Harry acha que é bem agradável. O menino se sente seguro e cuidado. Ele gosta do novo, protetor e cuidadoso (em seu próprio modo) Severus Snape. Gosta muito dele. Tanto que o menino sente suas bochechas esquentarem quando o Mestre de Poções derrama água em seu copo.

Essa noite quando eles vão para cama Snape é o primeiro a adormecer.

Harry se vira para o homem, longe do closet que ele geralmente encara, e olha para o homem que foi ligado a quase sete meses. Severus Snape parece muito pacifico agora. Talvez ele finalmente tenha alguma paz, com o fim de Voldemort. Isso faz os lábios de Harry se contraírem um pouco; faz ele se sentir bem, que ele tenha algo a ver com fazer as coisas melhores para o homem.

As sobrancelhas de Severus são escuras, finas e arqueadas; ele tem as bochechas elevadas, rosto longo, queixo forte e tez pálida. E o nariz do homem é apenas...muito grande. Não obstante, estranhamente cabe a ele. Há algo aristocrático sobre o Mestre de Poções; Harry decide que o homem parece impressionante, quase régio. Snape não é lindo, não bonito, mas é definitivamente agradável e tem uma presença forte. E cheira bem. Muitas manhãs depois de acordar Harry tinha se movido para mais perto do lado de Snape e cheirado o travesseiro...

Harry aperta os olhos com força. Corando furiosamente. O que ele esta pensando? Se Snape simplesmente soubesse!

**5.**

A escola começa outra vez. Não preocupa Harry. Suas notas tinham sido muito boas esse ano, desde que o menino descobriu que se enterrar nos estudos é uma maneira muito boa de tirar a mente de outras coisas.

Harry prende sua respiração na primeira aula de Poções desde a Grande Batalha. Ele acha que eles estão se dando quase bem esses dias. Snape não parece tão irritado com ele e mesmo faz algumas pequenas coisas que o jovem bruxo não pode chamar de mais nada que gentil. Ele não se tornou de repente todo doce como Molly Weasley ou pegajoso, mas Harry não esta mais com medo do homem e não tenta mais evitar seu marido a todo custo. Começa a se sentir confortável ao redor do bruxo mais velho que o menino continua a pegar olhando para ele de forma muito estranha (Harry não se atreve a dizer 'encarar' mesmo em pensamentos, desde que o Professor parece alguém que não iria apreciar se alguém dissesse que ele esta encarando).

Mas Harry não se importa. É estranho, porque ultimamente ele odeia as pessoas olhando para ele. Snape, entretanto...bem, é como se a temperatura aumentasse quando o menino sente os olhos escuros de Snape nele, mas de algum modo, ele está bem com isso.

Todavia, esta preocupado porque a aula de poções é onde usualmente Snape grita mais com ele. Ron olha preocupado para o seu melhor amigo. Harry tenta sorrir para acalmar o ruivo, mas não consegue completamente. Ron aperta sua mão por sobre a mesa e Harry consegue sorrir de verdade. Ron se tornou muito atento a Harry desde a grande batalha, com se ele estivesse tentando compensar por algo. Harry não vai reclamar.

Professor Snape entra na sala, a capa preta esvoaçando. A classe imediatamente fica quieta. Ele os treinou bem. Harry aperta suas mãos entre os joelhos sob a mesa para as impedir de tremer. Ele não quer estar tão nervoso, mas não pode evitar. A antecipação esta deixando ele louco.

Harry mal pode respirar quando o Mestre de Poções escreve as instruções no quadro negro e a seguir os manda pegar os ingredientes e começar. Nada até agora. Harry tenta desesperadamente moer as sementes de girassol e não as pulverizar completamente. Segura o pilão com mais força, com medo de deixá-lo cair quando sente a sombra negra familiar sobre ele. Deus, é como se ele tivesse desenvolvido algum tido de sexto sentido para Snape, ele esta sempre ciente do homem.

"Aceitável,"

Harry quase desmaia quando ouve. 'Aceitável'! É como o prêmio mais elevado do severo professor. Mais do que Harry jamais esperou. O menino abaixa a cabeça e deixa que suas mechas escuras caiam sobre seu rosto para esconder que esta sorrindo como um idiota.

Quando olha para cima, Harry vê Ron olhando para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele encolhe os ombros.

**6.**

Duas noites mais tarde, outra vez é Snape que adormece primeiro. Harry tinha notado que o outro homem tinha parado de vir para cama somente após ele adormecer e se levantar antes dele. Ele não tinha certeza do que pensar sobre isso. Harry é um pouco cuidadoso, ele não se atreve a pensar muito nisso, mas não pode parar de querer saber se é uma oferta de trégua ou algo mais...

Os olhos do menino param no cabelo de Snape. Negros como um corvo, ao lado de Snape seria fácil dizer que o cabelo de Harry era somente castanho escuro. Ultrapassa somente um pouco os ombros do homem e é muito brilhante. Quando ele está tão perto, é obvio que o cabelo de Snape não é gorduroso de modo nenhum, apenas liso como água. Esse papo todo sobre gordura, bem, Harry acha que é porque quando você não gosta de alguém você encontra muitas coisas ruins para dizer sobre ela. E mais, as mesmas coisas que outros pensam que são legais sobre outra pessoa, você pode achar desagradável. Como os cabelos vermelhos dos Weasleys e as sardas.

Harry acha que o cabelo de Snape seria muito agradável de se tocar...

Em um surto Gryffinório de imprudência, cujo menino não tinha experimentado por muito tempo, ele cuidadosamente fica em seus joelhos e se aproxima de Snape na cama e estica uma mão para as mechas escuras, lenta e cuidadosamente...

"Eep!"

O Herói do Mundo Bruxo faz um som indigno quando os dedos longos se fecham em seu pulso... Harry nunca tinha notado que seu pulso era tão fino...

Ele foi pego! O que poderia ser mais embaraçoso? O menino não acredita que pensou que sairia em pune disso! Bem, ele não estava pensando, não claramente, ou ele teria lembrado que o homem que estava dormindo na cama ao lado dele era um anterior espião.

Sua cora deixaria um tomate envergonhado. Harry tem certeza disso. Ainda, ele não pode desviar seus olhos em vergonha; os olhos negros de Snape estão perfurando os seus, sugando o olhar de Harry nos dele como um pântano faz com viajantes descuidados. Ele tinha sido pego e agora esta sendo mantido cativo. Snape continua encarando e Harry se pergunta o que ele vê, o que ele esta procurando. Harry mal pode respirar e o coração traidor do menino mais uma vez dispara em seu peito e esta tentando freneticamente sair por sua garganta. E suas bochechas...ele teme que a cora se torne permanente.

Harry morde o lábio...a tensão está ficando insuportável. 'Vamos lá, grite em mim,' ele quer dizer. 'Só termine com isso!'

Nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais selvagens...Harry não espera que Severus Snape vai usar seu pulso capturado para puxar o menino para ele. Harry ofega; olhando para baixo nos olhos hipnóticos e somente consegue se firmar segurando os ombros do homem com suas pequenas mãos, quando seus lábios são capturados em um beijo.

Um beijo que faz o cabelo da nuca de Harry se arrepiar. Um beijo que Severus dá um jeito de controlar mesmo em sua posição sob o menino. Um beijo que faz a cabeça de Harry beijo que faz ele derreter no corpo do homem como se ele quisesse fundir com ele...

Um beijo que deixa Harry quente e carente quando acaba rápido demais e ele é empurrado de Snape, para o seu lado da cama grande demais e o Mestre de Poções sai rapidamente do quarto.

Um beijo que acorda tal desejo nele...

Quando Harry pode pensar coerentemente novamente, se pergunta se fez algo errado. Se seu hálito não estava bom o bastante ou...ele esta realmente confusa, porque ele realmente não tem muita experiência em beijar. O desastre molhado com Cho não conta.

Seus pensamentos estão frenéticos. Sua cabeça esta correndo em círculos, repassando tudo que aconteceu, as palavras que tinham sido ditas.

Entretanto, depois de algum tempo a exaustão o domina e ele adormece.

Quando Harry quase não vê seu marido pelos próximos ter dias, ele realmente se preocupa. O homem nem sequer tinha dormido em sua própria cama. Harry sabe, porque ele esta tão preocupado que ele mesmo também não dormiu. Ele pensa que talvez deva sair, porque não é justo que ele ocupe a cama do Mestre de Poções. Afinal de contas, ele não precisa mais de proteção. Voldemort esta morto.

Adicionalmente, ele concluiu que é isso que Dumbledore tem sugerido todo o tempo. Que Harry deveria voltar para sua Torre. O menino tinha estado fingindo não entender.

Harry pensa que Snape deve estar se escondendo em seu escritório que pode ser um laboratório de poções, ou ambos. Ele não sabe, desde que foi proibido de ir lá.

Na noite do quarto dia, Harry não pode mais agüentar. Ele tem que saber. Se Snape tiver tido o bastante dele e ele quiser que o menino saia, então ele sairá. Não pode viver com isso, não pode agüentar ser beijado desse modo, tão passionalmente e então ignorado. Não merece pelo menos algum esclarecimento?

Tentativamente o menino bate na porta e espera. Nada acontece. Solta a respiração, respira novamente (profundamente) e bate novamente.

Quando a porta abre, Snape esta de pé do outro lado, olhando para baixo em Harry, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Harry de repente percebe que desde que foi ele quem bateu, também deve ser ele a dizer alguma coisa, o que é difícil, especialmente quando o maldito Mestre de Oclumência é tão ilegível quanto nunca. Esta bem ciente que Snape pode esconder cada emoção se quiser.

Então Harry chama sua coragem.

"Se...se você quiser, eu...eu saio," ele engole e esta com medo de encontrar os olhos do homem e ver alivio. "Eu quero dizer, ele está morto, certo? Senhor. Eu não preciso mais que ninguém me proteja e você...bem, você não precisa mais de mim aqui também. Eu quero dizer, se você não me quiser a-aqui..." A respiração de Harry engata, tropeçando no nó em sua garganta e não há nada que ele pode fazer, para parar a única e solitária lagrima que escorre por sua bochecha.

O menino respira fundo novamente: "Eu vou, se você não me quiser."

Quando tudo que ele quer dizer esta dito, Harry levanta seu queixo e encontra os olhos do seu assim chamado marido, tentando parecer bravo, apensar de seu lábio inferior trêmulo.

Os braços de Snape estão ao seu lado, os punhos apertados, ele olha perigoso, e mais uma vez, Harry esta com medo do bruxo. Somente agora Harry percebe que Snape nunca levantou a mão para ele.

Entretanto, Snape não o bate. Em vez disso, ele aperta Harry em seu peito.

"Seu imbecil...seu pequeno Grifinório idiota," sua respiração esta quente de encontro a orelha de Harry e os braços o apertam com força. "Você não pode imaginar no quanto eu quero você...estúpido, estúpido..."

Lábios suaves acariciam a orelha de Harry e o menino esfrega sua bochecha de encontro ao lado do rosto de Snape que esta um pouco áspero.

"Como eu poderia não querer você...?" Snape murmura, embrenhando o corpo pequeno de seu jovem marido. "Eu quero você, eu quero tanto você...você não pode imaginar," o homem dá uma respiração instável.

Braços gentis estão correndo pelo corpo de Harry e ele se sente como...como voar pela primeira vez, seu estômago esta dando cambalhotas, ele está todo arrepiado.

"Severus..." o menino sussurra. "Severus..."

É levantado pelos braços fortes e levado em estilo nupcial até a cama. São mais ou menos quinze passos, para cruzar a sala, para Harry. Muito menos para Snape. Muito rápido, Harry é depositado no meio da cama enorme e as mãos capazes de seu marido desabotoam sua camisa enquanto a boca do homem se deleita nos lábios de Harry.

As mãos de Harry encontram o caminho até o cabelo de Severus e ele não pode parar de tocar nas mechas de seda que são tão macias como ele imaginou. As mãos de Severus ainda estão no botão do jeans de Harry. Ele olha para o menino e pergunta se Harry tem certeza de que quer isso.

Harry não tem, ele ainda se lembra da 'noite do casamento'. Mas ele sabe que isso é diferente e sabe que não pode mostrar seu medo a Snape. Oh, o homem parece que quer comê-lo vivo e não pudesse parar mesmo que quisesse , o olhar vitrificado é engraçado, e Harry mesmo sente lá em baixo...mas o jovem bruxo tem a suspeita de que o autocontrole do seu marido é mesmo mais forte que seus outros...sentimentos. Não, Harry não vai mostrar sua incerteza.

Ele pode não estar realmente pronto ainda, mas Harry sabe que se dizer 'não', eles poderiam nunca chegar a isso novamente. Consequentemente, Harry diz a essa parte dele, que esta em duvida, para calar a boca e deixa a outra, essa que quer Severus Snape tanto que dói, para falar.

"Por favor...sim..."

**7.**

Harry esta morno e satisfeito quando acorda na manha seguinte. Envolvido nos braços fortes de Severus, não quer se levantar. O menino tem certeza que seu marido não mudou sua mente sobre eles. Porque ele iria? Como ele poderia? Ainda. Mais ele pensa, mais Harry se preocupa. Snape é imprevisível assim. Na verdade, para Harry, Snape é completamente imprevisível.

O menino se pergunta, se é possível se apaixonar por alguém que ele não conhece realmente. Talvez agora, eles conversariam mais e ele conheceria seu marido? Ou estava fantasiando? Ele só queria desesperadamente fazer as coisas entre eles funcionarem. Antes da cerimônia, Dumbledore tinha dito a ele que embora poderiam ter outros amantes e viver uma vida separada, um divorcio não era uma opção disponível, se o par fosse ligado da maneira que eles seriam- magicamente.

Parece a coisa certa a fazer. Fazer seu casamento funcionar, não puxar outras pessoas em um relacionamento que nunca poderia ser formalizado. Depois dessa noite, Harry esta esperançoso.

E, de fato, não foi dispensado. Quando Snape acorda, ele corre seus dedos longos sobre a confusão do cabelo do menino e gentilmente beija a testa do jovem. O sorriso surge no canto dos lábios de Harry. Contudo Severus Snape não sorri. Harry pensa por um momento que vê a culpa nos olhos escuros do homem.

Harry não quer que Snape se sinta culpado sobre nada, mas não tem certeza que deveria dizer alguma coisa. Acaricia a bochecha áspera de Snape com a ponta de seus dedos. Eles olham um para o outro por um momento, então Severus suspira e toca de leve na ponta do nariz de Harry.

"Vá usar o banheiro, Harry," o feiticeiro mais velho manda e Harry obedece, pensando que é ainda melhor do que era antes.

E os dias passam, o menino não mudou sua mente sobre isso. Mesmo que Severus o evite durante o dia e se recuse a olhar para ele nas aulas. Harry entende; deve ser desconfortável, ensinar seu próprio marido, ou estar casado com seu estudante ou dividir a cama com alguém que você viu crescer.

Não que alguém pudesse acusar o Mestre de Poções de favoritismo. Improvável. Depois da noticia sobre seu casamento, O Profeta tinha conseguido acusar Snape de tudo. Harry tem completa certeza de que ninguém se atreve a dizer que o professor o favoreceu na aula.

Não, o homem não tem favoritos. Pelo menos não em Harry. Pinica um pouco, que Severus mime os Sonserino e especialmente Malfoy e seja tão indelicado com Harry. Mas o menino tenta entender.

E, sim, mesmo que Snape seja de certo modo durante o dia, toda noite o homem se junta a ele em suas câmaras, na cama deles, e faz amor com seu jovem marido. 'Fazer amor'...Harry nunca se atreveria a falar isso alto, mas chama assim em sua mente. Todos os outros termos parecem agressivos e ele meio que ama Severus de qualquer modo.

Harry esta mais feliz do que nunca.

Todos notaram isso. Harry sorri mais frequentemente, come mais e mesmo parece positivamente radiante. Ele encontra fácil interagir com outras pessoas e não esta mais tão cuidadoso com elas. Neville se torna uma de suas pessoas favoritas, porque ele é simplesmente tão complacente e realmente relaxante de ter por perto. O menino até fala sobre Harry ajudá-lo na estufa. Neville esta muito sério sobre Herbologia e está planejando faze algo com plantas depois de Hogwarts. Harry acha que ele vai ser bom nisso, com certeza e escavar na sujeira é muito terapêutico.

Ron esta muito feliz por ele também e passa mais tempo com Harry, porque (inacreditavelmente) ele terminou com Hermione. Ron é muito relutante em falar sobre isso. Eles nunca realmente conversaram sobre essas coisas, porque eles são ambos garotos...ou, talvez, simplesmente porque Ron não é de falar sobre sentimentos, porque o faz desconfortável, e Harry não vai falar sobre seus sentimentos, porque as coisas que ele diria seriam muito...muito. E ele duvida que o ruivo queira ouvir sobre Snape de qualquer modo.

Mas no final, Ron supera sua hesitação e admite que era a pessoa que não quis ficar mais com Hermione, porque eles brigavam o tempo todo e porque ela é muito mais esperta que ele, talvez. Não que ele se importe, que sua namorada tenha mais cérebro do que ele. Ron simplesmente odeia ser constantemente lembrado disso.

"Toda a irritação..." o menino mais alto resmunga. Deus, ele cresceu tanto, Harry se sente como uma criança na presença de seu melhor amigo.

"Esta tudo, tipo, bem, agora, se ela é uma amiga, sabe? Mas para uma namorado ou algo mais...De verdade, companheiro, eu duvido que poderia tolerar para o resto da minha vida. Ela lembra demais a mãe." Ron estremece. E Harry entende. Enquanto a Sra. Weasley pode ser muito agradável com suas maneiras maternais, mas somente em dosagens pequenas. Dominadora ela é, com certeza.

Eles estão sentados no tapete ao lado da chaminé com um tabuleiro de xadrez entre eles. Então de repente Ron pega a mão de Harry que estava prestes a pegar uma peça, para fazer um movimento.

"Harry..." ele diz olhando nos olhos de seu melhor amigo. "Eu estou feliz que você esta bem. Muito feliz. Eu pensei...bem, eu acho, todo mundo pensou, mas eu estou tão feliz que nós estávamos errados. Tão aliviado. É estúpido, mas eu percebi, quando você significa para mim, quando eu achei que você tinha...ido. Putz! Precisa de algo como isso para perceber o quanto você significa para nós...para mim."

Harry sorri. É doce.

Então o ruivo faz algo estranho. Ele puxa Harry para mais perto e beija-o nos lábios. É um beijo doce, somente lábios. É intimo, mas não há nada sexual nisso. E quando Ron abraça Harry e diz que o ama, Harry entende perfeitamente e responde do mesmo modo.

Ambos estão vivos e jovens e cheios de amor. E vão ser melhores amigos para sempre.

E há Severus. Ele finalmente tem alguém. Severus Snape é dele!

Sim, Harry esta realmente mais feliz do que tem sido por um bom tempo. Talvez sempre.

**8.**

Algo não esta certo. Harry tenta afastar o sentimento, mas não consegue.

Severus esta frio.

Quando ele olha para Harry o menino sente seus osso congelarem. Ele quer perguntar, o que esta errado, se algo aconteceu. Mas não se atreve. Ele nunca se atreve, porque eles não falam muito. Snape não é muito de falar. Ele manda Harry fazer coisas. Grita nele (bem, não mais, mas costumava fazer). E algumas vezes, ele sussurra na orelha de Harry, como ele é bonito, quando fazem amor.

E é isso. Harry acha que há umas mil coisas que eles deveriam discutir, mas o que eles tem...bem, é tão frágil, a ligação entre eles. Tem medo de fazer qualquer coisa que coloque isso em perigo. Somente, as vezes ele sente como se estivesse com medo de respirar, como se qualquer coisa pudesse perturbar a paz.

E aparentemente, algo fez.

Severus não toca nele a três noites.

Faz Harry se sentir quase doente. Como se sua pele estivesse coberta com suor frio e pegajoso, mas por baixo.

Pressentimento.

Ele tenta ignorar. Tenta muito duro, mas há algo grande entre eles e não vai embora.

Finalmente, Harry decide procurar seu marido. Tinha aprendido que o Mestre de Poções tinha o habito de permanecer na sala de aula para corrigir os ensaios e os testes. Especialmente quando ele está tentando evitar Harry.

O menino acha que a sala de Poções deve ser um território neutro. Eles realmente, realmente precisam conversar.

Anda pelo corredor e para na porta da sala de aula. Não pensa em bater, é uma sala de aula afinal de contas, espaço publico, e gentilmente empurra a porta. Abre suavemente, sem fazer barulho. Não há nenhum rangido que ecoa nas masmorras.

Harry sufoca o riso no pensamento.

O menino se aproxima do vão da porta e...

De repente sente como se nunca, nunca iria querer rir novamente.

Oh, Deus! Harry pisca, e pisca novamente. Não! Não! Não! Sua mente grita. Harry não acredita em seus olhos. Quase cai atrás da porta com suas costas do outro lado do corredor. Não. Por favor, não...

Mas Harry sabe que seus olhos não podem estar mentindo, não acontece assim.

Harry impede as lágrimas e corre de volta para seus...os quartos de Snape. Faz o caminho para o banheiro e cai de joelhos e vomita no vaso. Harry sacode a cabeça piscando furiosamente. Quer apagar a imagem de seus olhos. A imagem de seu marido, Severus Snape fudendo Draco Malfoy sobre uma mesa.

Por que...Como? Como Severus pode fazer isso com ele? Harry sempre tinha pensado que o homem era desagradável, anti-social, complicado...Bem, ele tinha obviamente tido uma vida difícil e se tornado desse modo...Mas Harry sempre tinha pensado que Severus era honrado. Onde contava.

Harry não pode aceitar isso, que Severus iria...não...

Mas então...Draco Malfoy é seu completo oposto. Ele é loiro, com características aristocráticas, cabelo perfeito e pele sem falhas. As pessoas o chamam de príncipe da Sonserina e de nomes até mais interessantes. Ele é confiável e sabe seu valor. Malfoy sabe que é lindo e mesmo Harry tem que admitir, que ele quase irradia sexualidade. E ele é um Sonserino e bom em poções.

E quem é Harry? O que é tão especial sobre ele afinal de contas? Exceto que, consegue permanecer vivo e mesmo isso não é algo que ele pode receber todo o credito.

O que ele tem comparado a Malfoy? É baixo, magro e quase cego. Seu cabelo é uma bagunça, um desastre. É todo ferrado e um Grifinório. Além disso, ele é filho de James Potter. Não devia estar surpreso que Snape tenha escolhido Malfoy a ele.

Mais ainda sim, machuca. Machuca tanto! E eles estão casados e Harry não merece ser traído desse modo! E ele está triste, irritado, miserável...

Por que? Por que coisas boas não duram para ele? Sirius...ele tinha perdido Sirius...e agora Snape...não, mas ele nunca tinha tido Snape, então ele não podia perde-lo. Harry estava se enganando.

Mas não importava, não tinha feito nada para merecer tal tratamento. Para ser traído assim. E com Malfoy de todas as pessoas...ele podia imaginar o bastardo loiro rindo as suas custas.

Harry de repente se sente tão cansado, de tudo e de todos. Esta cansado de sua bajulação e calúnia. Ele teve o bastante de ser o Herói e o menino chicoteado, dependendo do humor do publico. O que há lá para ele? O que ele tem que é seu? O que há lá para ele se segurar?

Os Weasleys são da verdade de Ron, não dele. Remus ainda pertence a Sirius e a sua dor e sua maldição. Ron...logo Ron vai encontrar uma bruxa que goste e terá herdeiros. E mágica, bem, na verdade a mágica não lhe significa muito, não o bastante para fazê-lo feliz. E sua fama não vale nem a pena mencionar. Harry odeia sua fama, mesmo Snape, que apreciou provocar o menino sobre isso, iria de má vontade admitir isso. Era óbvio.

Snape. Snape. Snape. Severus Snape.

Em pensar que Harry foi com tudo que Dumbledore disse a ele. Que tinha perdoado o homem por suas provocações e tirania. Provavelmente, porque em seu coração ele sentia que merecia isso. Como punição. Por Sirius. Mas quem era Snape para o julgar, para o punir? Ele fez pior, ele...Harry tosse em seco. Seu estômago está vazio, não há nada mais para sair, mas pensar sobre Snape com Malfoy, sob a mesa, gemendo, grunhindo, com seu pênis enterrado...da enjôo a Harry, o faz doente.

Tentou tanto. Harry tentou estar lá para seu marido, fazer isso funcionar. Desejou tanto isso. Mas Snape, Snape jogou tudo de volta em seu rosto. Desprezou os esforços de Harry, seus sacrifícios. Deus, mas Harry odeia o homem. Realmente o odeia agora.

A raiva e a dor torcem seu estômago.

Ele odeia a todos. Dumbledore por o usar pelo 'Bem Maior'. Harry não é estúpido; sabe o que foi para o diretor. Ultimamente tem podido pensar mais claramente sobre as coisas e seus olhos se abriram. Sabe que foi usado. Talvez Dumbledore não tivesse muita escolha; talvez tivesse que ser feito.

Harry pode perdoar o velho feiticeiro por isso. Não obstante, não pode perdoar ser mantido no escuro; não pode perdoar não ser dado uma escolha. Não pode perdoar a morte de Sirius. Não pode perdoar os Dusleys. Agora, ele não pode perdoar o homem por casá-lo com Snape. É só um pouco demais. Muitos 'erros' feitos a suas custas. Harry não acredita mais que eles foram acidentais.

E quem disse que ele tem que perdoar? Porque não poderia manter um rancor, simplesmente porque queria?

Não pode ficar ali. Tem que sair. Hogwarts poderia cair ao redor dele, é assim que ele se sente agora.

Harry não precisa de muito tempo para se preparar, porque ele não precisa de muito, não para onde esta indo. Pega sua velha mochila da escola, sua capa de invisibilidade, seu álbum de fotos, algumas roupas e outras necessidades dele, e as esconde debaixo da cama. Então ele se apronta para cama como usual.

O menino vai para cama um pouco mais cedo do que geralmente; se enganando, esperando adormecer antes de Snape voltar. Sem tal sorte. Está nervoso quando sente o outro lado da cama afundar. O menino finge estar dormindo, mastigando as mangas de seu pijama de algodão para se impedir de começar a gritar.

Harry não tem certeza, se funciona.

Quase não se pode parar de mostrar alguma reação quando sente algo suave tocar seu cabelo. Esta lá e então foi embora. Harry quer saltar e gritar no homem. Como se atreve a tocar nele com as mesmas mãos que estavam acariciando Malfoy a horas atrás! Luta contra as lagrimas irritadas; os olhos de Harry já estão vermelho de tanto chorar.

**9.**

É fácil.

Harry tem a sensação de que a qualquer momento alguém vai pará-lo enquanto ele anda para as portas de Hogwarts, escondido debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade. Mas isso não acontece. Não são muitos que estão acordados tão cedo em uma manha de Sábado e aqueles que estão, ele pode evitar facilmente.

Harry olha para trás, para o lugar que chamou de 'casa'. Então gira as costas para o velho castelo e faz o caminho para Hogsmeade. Ele anda pela cidade ainda completamente fascinado pelo que vê. Cada lugar o faz lembrar de algo ou de alguém.

Ele está meio que dizendo adeus.

Entretanto, quando o menino alcança os subúrbios da vila, ele percebe que não tem nenhuma idéia de onde ir dali. Ele não tem lugar nenhum pra ir. Além do mais não é fácil chegar em qualquer lugar dali se você não é um feiticeiro. O lago e a floresta proibida de um lado e as montanhas do outro cercam a escola e a vila. A cidade é sem saída tanto quanto Harry sabe.

Não dá pra ir longe o bastante a pé, sem algum meio de transporte mágico. Harry de repente percebe que ele não pensou em tudo. Ele devia ter pelo menos pego sua vassoura, mas não pensou que podia levar algo tão grande...ele não podia pegar o Noitebus, alguém o reconheceria e saberiam onde ele tinha ido. Ele devia voltar para vila e ir pela lareira?

Ele não sabia, não tinha a menor idéia, depois de tudo não havia nenhum lugar que o menino queria realmente ir, ele só precisava ir para longe, seguro e quieto, onde ele podia fazer o que tinha decidido...por algum motivo Harry não podia fazer isso em Hogwarts...não, não, não! Ele não podia voltar, não podia voltar para o lugar onde ninguém realmente o queria, onde ele está sob seus pés, onde as pessoas que ele confia, que ele ama, continuam a machucá-lo. Harry não podia simplesmente ficar lá e esperar pelo próximo tapa.

O menino fecha os olhos. Ele não quer chorar. Tem que pensar. Mas não controla completamente; Harry esta chateado demais.

E então de repente isso quase o golpeia. Ele vê em seus olhos fechados. A floresta, a clareira, o pequeno lago, onde ele encontrou seus pais e Sirius...esse é o único lugar, onde ele quer estar mais do que qualquer um. Ele precisava ir para lá. O menino quase se dobra sobre o peso em seu corpo pequeno.

Ele cai de joelhos. Respira profundamente. Limpa a umidade de seu rosto e abre os olhos...Ele esta ajoelhado em grama macia, o ar ao redor dele cheia a folhas de pinheiro...ou algo assim. Harry cresceu nos subúrbios de Londres afinal de contas e cada vez que tinha se arriscado na Floresta Proibida o menino tinha muitas outras coisas me mente e não tinha tempo para parar e cheirar flores, ou a grama.

Quando levanta os olhos, Harry vê a sua frente o mesmo lago que ele estava imaginando a um momento atrás. Mas ele não está morto ainda, então...então, o lugar deve existir no mundo real e de algum modo ele tinha chegado até ali. Harry não tinha usado sua varinha, ele não sabia realmente como aparatar, então...Não que ele se importasse com o que tinha feito, desde que o algum feiticeiro do Ministério não aparecesse para o prender por usar mágica sendo menor. Tem um sentimento de que não acontecerá; que o que ele fez não seria rastreável a eles.

Ele se acomoda na grama ao redor do lago.

Harry se senta ali por horas, olhando a água, apreciando a caricia do sol em seu rosto e deixando seus pensamentos derivarem.

Mas o sol se põe, começa a ficar frio e ele levanta e olha ao redor. Há algo além das arvores, algo que Harry não tinha notado quando tinha estado lá pela primeira vez. Quando ele estava meio morto. É uma cabana que lembrou a Harry imediatamente sobre Hagrid, ele tem que respirar profundamente para suprimir o pensamento.

A porta range quanto Harry a abre. É obvio que ninguém vive ali por um bom tempo. A poeira incomoda o nariz do menino e ele espirra.

Olha ao redor. Só há um quarto. A casa é meio gasta, mas seria agradável se alguém limpasse e ascendesse a chaminé. Mas Harry não está planejando ficar ali por muito tempo. Ele tem outro lugar para ir.

O menino pega a mochila e a esvazia na mesa. Não tem certeza do porque trouxe todas essas roupas com ele. Não vai precisar delas para onde está indo. O que ele esta procurando faz barulho quando cai na superfície de madeira.

Harry pensa que é uma peça bonita, antiquada. Pegou do armário do banheiro após Snape ter feito sua rotina da manhã, caso o homem a usasse. Ele pessoalmente pensava que nada seria mais conveniente de usar a lâmina antiquada, mas ninguém podia acusar seu marido de ir pelo caminho fácil ou conveniente...

Harry bate seu punho na mesa. Ele não tem marido! Não tem marido!

E isso dói tanto...

Provavelmente é por isso que usar a lâmina para o que tem em mente, não inquieta muito o menino. Nada podia o ferir mais agora do que a traição de Severus Snape.

"Adeus," ele diz a ninguém.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo original: **Sacrifices Betrayals Love and Foolishness

**Autor(a): **TheSiner

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Localizado: **Depois da Ordem da Fênix e do Departamento de Mistérios. Harry acabou de fazer dezesseis.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Harry e Snape são forçados a se casar e não funciona muito bem. Harry esta deprimido, Snape é teimoso, e todos mais são egoístas. HP/SS, slash, mpreg.

* * *

… **Traições…**

**1.**

O Diretor nunca deixa de lembrar Severus de seus crimes. E então lembra de suas promessas.

No final, Severus faz o que quer que esta sendo pedido para fazer.

Uma parte dele esta ciente de que se Severus simplesmente fizer como foi dito, pouparia a ambos muito tempo, porque no final ele sempre concorda de qualquer modo. Ele é homem de Dumbledore enquanto o Lorde das Trevas viver.

É apenas que...ele odeia se sentir tão impotente!

"Você é um dos homens mais teimosos que eu já conheci," Albus Dumbledore disse e Severus não tem certeza se devia objetar, porque...bem, não é de concordar com qualquer coisa semelhante! Ou talvez ele deva simplesmente concordar para provar ao velho que ele esta errado, para mostrar que não é teimoso e esta pronto para ceder.

Bem ambíguo.

Ambíguo, como toda sua vida, como seu arranjo com o Diretor que sempre faz com que Snape cumpra seus desejos.

Entretanto dessa vez, ele não se deixa convencer facilmente.

"Deve haver outro modo!" Severus cospe furiosamente e um tanto desesperadamente.

"Essa é a melhor solução diante das circunstancias," o Diretor esta calmo e sereno. Como se já soubesse, que vai ganhar a discussão.

Não sem motivo. Ele ganha o argumento afinal de contas.

Albus indica que desde Severus não pode mais servir como um espião, manter Harry a salvo é o mínimo que ele pode fazer. Sim, Severus entende muito bem o que ele quer dizer. Eles não tem uso para ele se não fizer isso. Tem que concordar.

Então Albus joga o ultimo cartão: "Severus, meu menino. Você tem que pensar que essa união não vai durar."

Severus vira sua cabeça para olhar o velho feiticeiro. Albus Dumbledore parece apropriadamente triste. Sim, de fato, Potter pode estar morto pelo próximo ano. Severus não é um para subestimar o Lorde das Trevas. O menino está marcado para morrer. Ele não é iludido como o velho e seu bando de Grifinórios e outros tolos.

Por um momento, talvez somente meio segundo (você tem que conhecer o homem muito bem para observar) os ombros de Severus caem, antes de se levantarem mais uma vez e ele assente sem dizer uma palavra.

É assim que Severus Snape concorda em casar com Harry Potter.

Ele vai se tornar a nova 'família' de Potter e seu guardião. Não importa se Severus acha que Albus esta sendo ridículo ao insistir que Potter vai ter um papel crucial para ganhar a guerra. O tempo deve ter apodrecido o cérebro dele. Potter Junior é duas vezes mais idiota que seu pai.

Mas é claro, ele não tem toda a informação. Somente o Diretor sabe tudo que esta acontecendo. Ele diz que não pode arriscar alguém vulnerável saber.

Verdade.

Como um espião, Severus era vulnerável. Ele não é mais um espião, mas é claro que não quer dizer que não há outra razão para ele ser confiado com tudo. Há sempre uma razão para Severus não ser confiado.

"Faça sua parte, Severus, mantenha Harry a salvo, isso é tudo que você tem que se preocupar," Albus sorri e coloca uma gota de limão na boca.

Sua parte. Como ele pode esquecer sua parte?

Tudo isso seria evitado se Potter simplesmente soubesse manter sua boca fechada. Mas isso seria muito para pedir do pirralho, considerando de quem ele é filho. Não, tem que ter uma crise e repudiar sua família! Não importa quais as conseqüências são. Imbecil.

É tudo culpa do Potter.

Severus nunca teria pensando que um dia ele odiaria o filho mais do que o pai, mas o dia do seu casamento é esse dia.

Entretanto, ele fica surpreso quando o próprio Potter não esta protestando muito. Tinha pensando que ele estaria chutando e gritando. Nada assim acontece. O que irrita Severus extremamente. Por que nada acontece como esperado com Harry Potter?

Severus observa o menino. Quieto. Não, quieto não diz o bastante. Potter parece meio-morto, quase catatônico. Ele encara as paredes, mesas e todo tipo de objetos inanimados sem vê-los ao mesmo tempo. Cada vez que ele olha para Potter, arruína a alegria que sentiu após ter percebido que nunca olharia para o cachorro feio do Black novamente.

Severus jura que não simpatizará com o Potter. Todos já são simpáticos a ele mesmo. Todos sentem tanto que o menino perdeu seu padrinho e que ele vai casar com o velho e gorduroso professor de Poções. Ninguém oferece nenhuma condolência a Severus. Tudo que ele consegue é relances de canto de olho e alguns relutantes 'obrigados'.

Ele quer bater no Lupin, o maldito covarde quando ele expressa sua gratidão. Se ele se importasse com o menino, teria ficado por perto ou pelo menos voltado para Grã Bretanha mais cedo e pelo menos checado o pirralho. Oh, aflição, seu nome é Lupin!

O homem esta agindo como se fosse o único, que teve um tempo difícil. Severus adoraria apresentá-lo ao Lorde das Trevas ou seu pai que odiava magia, que ele nunca lembrava de ter visto sóbrio.

Severus odeia hipócritas mais do que odeia vilões. E isso é exatamente o que a maioria deles é. Eles dizem que se importam com o menino, mas eles vão sacrificá-lo assim que se tornou preciso.

Severus esta acostumado às frases enigmáticas de Albus. Ele é muito bom em ler nas entrelinhas. Nem sequer olha para Potter durante a cerimônia. Sabe que não deve ficar acostumado a vê-lo. Harry Potter é tão bom quanto morto de qualquer modo.

O Mestre de Poções franze as sobrancelhas nos Weasleys e todos os outros ingratos que esta sendo forçado a se associar. Eles estão transformando numa festa algo que não deveria ser comemorado indiferente do ponto de vista do qual é olhado. Certamente, não muitos da Ordem tinha mostrado a ele o respeito apropriado. Entretanto, essas exatas pessoas são as mesmas que testaram sua paciência durando os numerosos encontros da Ordem falando sobre o 'pobre menino'.

E hoje eles tem a audácia e o mal gosto de celebrar essa farsa de casamento.

Severus seria o ultimo a defender o pirralho, mas ele realmente odeia hipócritas. Eles estão tentando fingir que isso é uma boa coisa? Que eles não estão arruinando a vida do menino?

É claro, não parece que o próprio Potter se importa muito.

O que Potter esta fazendo...bem, vai além de deprimido.

Isso estranhamente faz Severus ainda mais furioso, mas então, o que não faz? Seria mais satisfatório se o Potter estivesse em seu usual auto obstinado, se pudesse ver a chama naqueles olhos verdes, tê-los queimando com raiva. Ele quer ver o ódio de Potter. Precisa disso!

Ele quer ser aquele que esta na mente de Potter. É o dia do casamento **dele**! Não importa que seja torcido do jeito que é, Snape detesta Potter por pensar em Black quando suas mãos e vidas estão sendo amarradas juntas para sempre.

Ele nem sequer esta ali. O moleque ingrato!

Nenhuma palavra seria o bastante para expressar o quanto Severus odeia todos os Potters e Blacks. Oh, e Weasleys. E sua pequena e aconchegante choupana.

Uma parte de Severus quer sair de lá assim que a cerimônia termina. Antes dele matar um Weasley ou dois. Quem iria notar, quando eles são tantos e pelo menos dois são idênticos?

O outro lado sabe muito bem o que ele vai ser forçado a fazer essa noite.

Enquanto Severus não pode jurar que nunca encontrou alguns de seus estudantes atrativos de forma geral, abstrata, ele pode jurar que nunca agiu diante de tais impulsos.

Mesmo se não fosse Potter, mas alguém mais, se por um momento ele fingisse que o nome do menino era Jack, Paul, Andy... mesmo assim Snape não teria pensando em tocar nele. Potter é muito jovem e parece mesmo mais jovem. Perturbador não é nem o começo.

E mais, não é alguém Jack, Jonh, ou Andy. Ele já passou a lista sobre os motivos sobre não tocar Potter centenas de vezes desde que foi informado do seu matrimonio iminente.

Severus recusa absolutamente a foder o menino... só que, ele não pode se recusar. É claro.

Ele quer dizer isso a Potter. Que ele nunca tocaria o menino se as circunstancias fossem diferentes mesmo se eles fossem os dois últimos humanos da terra. Ele quer deixá-lo saber o quão feito e repulsivo ele acha que Potter é.

Estúpido, estúpido, menino retardado!

Severus está tão perdido em pensamentos que só lembra de Potter quando alcança seus quartos. Fica aliviado ao ver que Potter não ficou perdido em alguns dos corredores de Hogwarts.

Quer atrasar de todo modo possível o ponto culminante da noite de casamento, assim lista tudo que Potter não é permitido fazer ao habitar seus quartos. Quando ele termina, o Mestre de Poções tem a sensação que esqueceu de alguma coisa. Certamente há mais maneiras que Potter poderia causar desordem, maneiras que ele deveria antecipar e tentar impedir.

Não obstante, não pode pensar em mais nada, o que quer dizer que eles deveriam se arrumar para cama.

"Maldito você, Albus," Severus xinga encarando seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro. Tem que olhar com cuidado, desde o homem duvida que possa se olhar nos olhos quando a manhã chegar.

Então Severus repreende a si mesmo pela infantilidade e escolhe a aproximação mais eficiente. Ele está fazendo seu dever.

Anda de volta para sala e manda o menino se limpar. Severus derrama dois dedos de Ogden e esvazia em um gole. Então ele espera. Então houve a porta do banheiro se abrir.

Anda pra dentro do quarto e... Inferno Maldito...o menino...não, a criança...Severus vai ficar doente. Ali, de pé em frente a ele tem uma criança. Magra, pálida e embaraçada. Vestido em pijamas desproporcionais, que parecem poder ter pertencido ao seu pai...merda...merda...agora não é o tempo para pensar no Potter sênior.

O menino tirou os óculos e os olhos verdes estão tão enormes e...e...malditamente inocentes! Severus pensa que engasgaria na palavra se tentasse dizê-la em voz alta ou seria erradicado da terra por algum poder supremo.

Ou não.

Quem quer que é responsável por todo esse circo parece ter uma tolerância muito alta para todo tipo de escória. São sempre os inocentes que devem tomar cuidado.

Snape quer gritar, amaldiçoar alguém, aparatar em frente ao Lorde das Trevas e estrangular a coisa!

Não pode mostrar ao menino que ele está...o que? Severus não tem certeza, o que. Mas não pode mostrar. Só faria tudo mais doloroso.

"Vá para cama," ele manda.

Surpreendentemente Potter faz. Mas não é o bastante. Nunca é o bastante.

Manda o menino tirar as calças e deitar de costas.

Severus odeia admitir que o irrita extremamente quando o Potter não esta chutando e gritando. É um alivio que ele esta relutante. Pelo menos.

O discurso de sobre terminar com isso tira a mente de Severus dá tarefa a mão pelo menos um pouco.

O empalidecimento do rosto do Potter a trás de volta.

Imperdoável! O comportamento de Severus foi horroroso. Ele não deveria se permitir ficar emocional sobre isso!

Tem uma tarefa em mãos.

Ainda não tem certeza de como vai com isso. Bem, é claro que Severus sabe muito bem, **como**, mas...ele precisa estar desperto, mas se recusa a usar a vista da pele cor de café e creme de Potter, as nuas e pequenas e perfeitamente arredondadas nádegas do Potter para esse propósito. Severus absolutamente se recusa!

Mas então, é meio ridículo estar ali com olhos fechados, freneticamente tentando imaginar alguma pessoa para entrar no modo para Potter e tentar resistir a imagem do menino que ele pode ver na frente de seus olhos mesmo quando eles estão fechado...totalmente ridículo! Deus, mas Snape odeia o pirralho...

Todavia, não pode tomar o menino na raiva.

Severus pode ser um homem cruel, mas existem linhas que ele nunca cruzou. É claro, essa noite ele esta praticamente apagando-as!

O que importa que tecnicamente Potter concordou em casa com ele? Não muda o fato de que Snape sabe muito bem - Potter não quer ser quebrado por ele. Só porque o menino esta agindo como um inferis não significa nada.

Severus esta ciente de que Albus está se aproveitando a oportunidade, que se Black não estivesse morto, se Potter fosse ele mesmo, isso não estaria acontecendo.

Entretanto, o Potter só se deita lá, como um fantoche...exceto que ele não é um fantoche, não uma boneca e isso faz disso uma violação e Severus um violador, beirando um pedófilo.

O Mestre de Poções não se importa com eufemismos ou em amaciar as coisas. Mas ele não tem escolha. Tem?

Severus abre seus olhos e escala a cama com um frasco de lubrificante. O menos que pode fazer é ser cuidadoso.

**2.**

Severus tem certeza de acordar antes de Potter e ir para cama depois que Potter adormece. Está tentando se enganar, fingir que o pirralho não esta realmente lá, que eles não são casados, e que ele nunca tocou no menino. É claro que não está funcionando muito bem, porque parece que Potter está em todo lugar que ele vai.

Irrita os últimos vestígios de sua sanidade.

Havia fios de ouro e vermelho do Potter em sua cama; as toalhas de Potter em seu banheiro, a roupa terrível do Potter em seu armário, o perfume do Potter em seus lençóis...para não mencionar o próprio Potter deitado a seu lado.

Ele não podiam nem ser como qualquer outro casamento por conveniência - uma aliança por poder e dinheiro. Oh, não! Eles não podiam arriscar a proteção mágica decidir que ele e Potter não eram uma família, então o menos que podem fazer é dormir ao lado um do outro cada noite.

Se pergunta se Lily Potter tem alguma idéia ao que condenou o filho.

Quando Severus sempre achou irritante ter Potter como aluno, tê-lo como marido esta simplesmente fazendo ele subir pelas paredes.

E então o pirralho faz um chá de _friar's cap. _Deixa Severus frenético, quando ele imagina o que poderia ter acontecido se Potter não tivesse decido compartilhar. Ele estaria morto!

Severus faz a única coisa que pode pensar; grita no menino. Deixa-o saber o que ele realmente pensa sobre Potter, insulta sua inteligência e senso comum de todos os modos possíveis.

"Seu pequeno imbecil! Não aprendeu nada em minhas aulas! Está tentando nos matar? Ou esse é algum tipo de versão Potterque de Romeo e Julieta? O que você está pensando!"

Pronto!

Mas o menino simplesmente fica encarando ele com olhos verdes sem foco, sem realmente ver, que por algum motivo faz Severus pensar nos sinais de trânsito dos trouxas.

É isso. É isso que Snape mais odeia sobre Potter esses dias. Não seu pai, não sua devoção a Black ou o fato que o pirralho era um Grifinório. Ele odeia a apatia, a indiferença a tudo. Pica. Pica porque Snape nunca teria imaginado que sentiria falta da vivacidade do Potter, o fogo que o adolescente carregava dentro dele, a rebeldia.

Mas tudo isso se foi. Potter é uma casca, um inferi. Ele poderia ser um cadáver animado.

Severus grita no menino. Berra nele. O chama de nomes. O coloca como par com Malfoy, que esta coçando para entrar sob a pele de Potter e realmente consegue, após ter dado relances tímidos a Severus, como se estivesse esperando receber sua apreciação.

O Mestre de Poções tenta tudo, TUDO que ele pode para acordar o menino do maldito sono encantado que ele caiu!

Abusa do menino de cada modo possível, a ponto de golpeá-lo. Na maior parte durante as aulas.

Por que fazer tal coisa em seus quartos parece ser...ele simplesmente não pode. Relembra Severus do modo como seu pai tratava sua mãe. De qualquer modo, não é como se o que ele está fazendo esta ajudando. Não está. Não importa o quão auto Severus grita no menino, somente serve para ele ganhar um olhar reprovador de Minerva McGonagall.

E então Severus percebe que pode ser para o melhor. Que talvez...Potter provavelmente não vai sobreviver ao Lorde das Trevas de qualquer modo...

E isso somente o faz mais irritado. O faz odiar Potter ainda mais. E o Lorde das Trevas e Dumbledore e o homem no espelho.

Saber que o menino não se importa sobre ficar vivo não vai fazer Severus se sentir melhor sobre sacrificá-lo. Deveria ele, junto com todos os outros protetores do Potter, ter orgulho em fazer uma criança voluntariamente desistir de sua vida?

**3.**

Tudo vem para onde é suposto vir. O grande final.

O predestinado final entre a Luz e a Escuridão. O confronto profetizado. O Menino Que Sobreviveu contra o Lorde das Trevas. O Menino Que Sobreviveu... Sim, mesmo Severus Snape tem que concordar que o titulo tem um certo apelo. Mas a pessoa real por trás do nome?

Severus conhece essa pessoa. Um mero menino, uma criança, que dorme ao lado dele toda noite.

Severus conhece o Lorde das Trevas também. Um monstro sem coração, que não conhece misericórdia, que não se importa com moralidade ou qualquer outra coisa além de poder e ódio, que aprecia a dor e a miséria.

E querem colocar uma inexperiente e instável criança contra o mais poderoso bruxo das trevas desde Grindewald.

Mais Severus pensa sobre isso, mais o incomoda, mesmo sentido faz para ele.

Ele nunca realmente se importou, nunca deu atenção a questão toda de Potter e seu destino.

"_oh, Severus, você gosta de fazer as coisas complicadas para si mesmo, não?'_

Cala a boca, Regulus. Aquela foi a resposta de Severus naquele tempo.

"_Eu sei, eu sei, querido, você não pode se impedir,"_

Severus ainda franze as sobrancelhas quando uma parte ou outra da duvidosa sabedoria de Regulus Black retorna para o assombrar como um fantasma do passado, como naquela história do trouxa que não gostava do Natal nem mesmo quando era criança.

É ridículo. Sabedoria e Regulus Black nunca deveriam compartilhar a mesma sentença. Regulus é a criatura mais tola e absurda que ele já conheceu. Mas ainda, são suas palavras que ficam o persuadindo.

Demorou anos para Severus admitir que Regulus pode ter tido um ponto e novamente ele esta complicando as coisas para si mesmo. Ele deixa escapar um xingamento por seus dentes rangidos, mas isso não ajuda, ajuda? Alguns pensamentos, algumas realizações são como incêndios florestais - relativamente fáceis de começar, mas impossíveis de parar.

Severus está complicando as coisas para si mesmo novamente.

"Confie em mim, meu menino," Albus Dumbledore diz as mesmas palavras que Severus ouve cada vez que o velho bruxo retêm informações, toda vez que ele não quer explicar alguma coisa. Então fala sobre poder do amor e declara que tudo vai ficar bem.

Bem para quem? Essa é a questão. Para o Mundo Bruxo, para a maldita Ordem da Fênix? Para Potter? Vai ficar tudo bem para Potter também?

"Confie em mim, meu menino,"

Uma vez Severus tinha confiado no Diretor, seu Mentor, e o homem que o tinha ajudado quando o jovem Comensal da Morte precisava.

Ele não tem mais certeza.

Toda vez que Severus Snape olha para a criatura magra e apática que é a criança de dezesseis anos que foi forçado a se tornar seu marido, a confiança de Severus diminui. O menino esta tão quebrado.

Agora há tão pouco em Harry Potter o lembra de James ou Lily.

Alguns dias Severus acha insuportável, olhar para o menino. Ele se tranca no laboratório só para evitar ver a criatura miserável. Outros dias ele simplesmente quer pegar Potter e correr com ele para muito, muito longe.

O sentimento é especialmente forte na noite antes da Batalha Final. Fica mais forte quando Potter volta do escritório do Diretor depois de ter falado com Albus. Como frequentemente, Severus não esta ciente dos detalhes, mas é óbvio que eles discutiram o papel de Harry nessa loucura inteira.

Severus estuda o menino quando ele volta para seus quartos. Potter parece resignado. Resignado com o que quer que o destino decida para ele. O Mestre de Poções não gosta disso. O menino deveria estar cheio de determinação, a tolice Grifinória que eles chamam de 'coragem'. Ele deveria estar pronto para lutar.

E então Severus percebe. Harry Potter não parece pronto para lutar. O menino parece pronto para morrer.

A realização perfura Severus no estomago. Com força. Nesse momento o desejo de levar Potter para longe de tudo isso, de salvar o menino, é mais forte do que nunca...

Mas ele é um Sonserino. Sabe escolher suas batalhas. Não é um salvador. Potter é o Salvador. Ele esta destinado a salvar todos eles. Para o Bem Maior. E Severus não pode fazer nada para parar isso.

E porque ele se importaria!

O menino é um Potter, filho de James Potter, o menino ainda chora por Sirius Black, o menino que sempre se importaria mais com Sirius Black do que...Não, Severus não dá a mínima sobre o que acontece com Harry Potter.

Ainda, ele não pode evitar, mas odiar Albus Dumbledore e o Bem Maior com uma paixão que somente um Sonserino pode ter.

Severus desperta com o alvorecer. O tempo esta inapropriadamente bom. Seria um dia agradável se ninguém soubesse que alguns deles iriam morrer. Mas então, Severus reflete, alguns deles provavelmente não sabem. Como um grupo inteiro de Grifinórios idealista que acreditam na coragem, lealdade, amor e finais felizes.

Severus é feito de um material diferente.

Ele está pronto para o que quer que vier. Não que haja muito que prenda Severus em sua vida. Ele vai fazer seu dever e então...nada vai importar depois disso. De qualquer modo, Severus é incerto se poderá sobreviver depois de ter terminado a tarefa que Albus deu a ele.

Ele olha para o menino. Pálido como a neve, os olhos verdes de Avada Kedavra mais incríveis que ele já viu. Seu lábio inferior profundamente vermelho, como se o Potter tivesse comido morangos. O cabelo grosso e escuro apontando em todas as direções, mas faz o menino mais

atraente. O lembra do conto antigo e por um momento Severus se pergunta se Lily Potter alguma vez se sentou encarando a janela, desejando que ela tivesse um filho com pele tão branca como a neve, cabelo escuro como carvão e lábios vermelhos como sangue.

É ridículo é claro. Potter esta tão pálido porque o máximo que ele faz é beliscar sua comida ultimamente, seu cabelo é tão escuro porque ele é filho de James Potter e seus lábios são tão vermelhos, porque a criança idiota abusa deles sem misericórdia.

Severus se pergunta, porque a vulnerabilidade é tão fascinante para ele. Ele realmente precisa tanto que alguém precise dele?

Mas então ele sacode a cabeça, para apagar esses pensamentos tolos. Ele pensa em James Potter e Sirius Black. Ele seria amaldiçoado se admitisse que acha Harry Potter bonito além da razão.

Severus segura o braço do menino com mais força e faz seu caminho pelo campo de batalha com somente uma finalidade - entregar Harry Potter ao Lorde das Trevas. A consciência de Snape esta gritando nele, não é estúpido o bastante para não saber que esta entregando um sacrifício. Mas Severus continua indo e levando o menino junto. Não tem escolha, odeia isso, mas isso não importa aqui e agora.

Tudo acontece tão rápido. Albus golpeia Nagini. Severus acaba em um duelo com Bellatrix, que é um dos mais fiéis e odeia traidores com paixão. Somente que sua 'paixão' é mais loucura e essa é sua ruína. O modo como ela luta, com força e ferocidade, mas pouco senso é repugnantemente Grifinória e quando pode funcionar de encontro a um deles, alguém que mantém sua cabeça durante o duelo (como Snape) impiedosamente explora todos os erros que a bruxa faz quando perde o controle.

Enquanto Severus duela com Lestrange, Potter e o Lorde das Trevas se encontram. Severus quer gritar, gritar no menino, ele não pode agüentar simplesmente ver Harry ali de pé, sem fazer nada, ouvindo as coisas sem sentido que o Monstro esta dizendo para ele. Mas é como se Severus perdeu sua voz, presa no momento. Ele simplesmente fica ali de pé e observa a luz verde sair da varinha do Lorde das Trevas e acertar o peito de Harry. Então o tempo pára para Severus e ele observa em câmera lenta enquanto Harry cai no chão sujo.

Severus realmente não se importa que Ron Weasley agarra o Chapéu Seletor das mãos do diretos, puxa a espada de Griffindor e a enfia no peito do Lorde das Trevas enquanto ele ainda está ocupado demais regozijando sua vitória para prestar atenção há alguma coisa ao redor dele.

O único que Severus vê é Harry, o bonito, frágil, bravo, quebrado Harry...

Completamente ignorando a batalha que está cessando, desde que maioria dos Comensais aparatou para longe, Severus corre, tropeçando sobre os corpos e as varinhas perdidas.

Ele tem que chegar a Harry. O menino não merece ficar lá, caído na lama e no sangue.

Cai de joelhos ao lado do pequeno corpo, que parece tão fora de lugar ali, com tanto sangue e violência ao redor. Os olhos de Harry já estão fechados, ela parece tão pacifico, adormecido e tão puro...o sacrifício perfeito...

Severus rosna em qualquer um que tenta se aproximar. Eles lhe deram o menino. Harry é seu e eles não tem o direito de o pedir de volta agora. Severus é quem carrega o menino de volta para o castelo, que pela primeira vez em sua vida Severus não sente como casa.

Severus deita Harry em uma das camas da Ala Hospitalar e ninguém se atreve a dizer que as camas são para os vivos e ainda há chão no Salão Principal para os mortos. Uma boa coisa, porque se alguém comentasse isso, havia mais um corpo no chão de pedra.

Severus falhou. O menino foi dado a ele para proteger e agora ele esta deitado lá...sente uma mão em seu ombro.

"Você fez bem, meu menino," Albus diz. "Era o único modo..."

Severus afasta a mão do velho homem. Não se importa que o Diretor esta certo, Severus é um Sonserino e Sonserinos são egoístas, eles não ligam se o mundo esta caindo ao redor deles desde que tenham o que seus corações desejam.

Estica a mão e faz algo que não fez quando Harry estava vivo - Severus segura a mão do menino. Fricciona a parte de cima da pequena palma com seus dedos. É injustificado, naturalmente, porque o que quer que ele faça, as mãos de Harry não vão ficar mais quentes.

Severus faz, porque ele precisa.

E então ele sente. O pulso.

**4.**

Severus observou Potter por mais dois dias. Conjurou uma cadeira ao lado da cama do menino e não saiu dali até que ele acordou. Para um homem que tinha estado ao redor de mágica a vida toda, Snape tinha pouca fé em milagres. Mas o que tinha acontecido com Potter, se não um milagre?

Severus estava incerto sobre como se sentir sobre isso. Aliviado? Feliz? Ele tinha falhado com o menino afinal de contas, não tinha? Essa podia ser uma chance de recompensar Potter...É claro, o menino ainda não tinha acordado, mas o Mestre de Poções de algum modo sabia que ele iria, se ainda estava respirando quando já devia estar morto.

Albus Dumbledore chamou sua ordem.

Pela ultima vez, ele disse. Severus estava de algum modo cético sobre isso. Afinal de contas, antes de Voldemort houve Grindewald, antes de Grindewald houve Médici e ai por diante. A questão não era se um novo Lorde das Trevas iria aparecer, mas quando. Todavia, não ia ser problema dele. Seu débito terminava com a morte de Tom Riddle.

O Diretor finalmente explicou algumas coisas que tinham acontecido, a maioria dos envolvidos descobrindo pela primeira vez que papel tinham jogado na queda do Senhor do Escuro. Ele explicou sobre os horcruxes e agradeceu a todos que tinha ajudado a os encontrar e os destruir; ele revelou que a cicatriz de Potter tinha sido um deles. A maioria dos presentes, a maioria deles Grifinórios, decidiu que o Diretor tinha sabido todo o tempo que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ia fazer exatamente isso. Viver.

O que quer que ajudasse eles a dormir a noite.

Severus não disse nada; em vez disso ele tinha deslizado para fora do escritório antes de ser dispensado. Seu débito com o Mundo Bruxo e Albus Dumbledore tinha sido pago. Ele não estava mais a comando do Diretor.

Enquanto todos mais estavam com o Grande Líder, Severus é aquele que vê Harry Potter abrir os olhos.

"Então você está acordado," Severus diz e precisa de toda sua experiência como espião para manter tudo que ele sente, toda a agitação das emoções, fora do seu rosto. É claro, Potter provavelmente não perceberia de qualquer modo, considerando seu atual estado.

Severus estava tão concentrado em suas próprias emoções turbulentas que na primeira não tinha entendido, o que o menino estava pedindo para ele.

Quando ele finalmente decifrou que Potter estava pedindo por veneno para levar a vida que ele tinha acabado de miraculosamente retornar, Severus quis estrangular o menino com as próprias mãos.

O egoísta, impossível, pirralho!

Severus grita em Potter até que o menino começa a gritar de volta.

"Como você se **atreve**! Você não sabe nada! NADA! Desde quando você se importa?"

E Severus percebe que é ele quem esta sendo egoísta. É ele quem está se sentindo em débito com Potter e quem quer reembolsar de algum modo o débito e que precisa do Potter estar vivo para fazer isso. Mas, que direito ele tem?

Deixa um gosto amargo em sua boca. Outro débito. Severus esta sempre em débito com alguém - para Lily Evans por lhe dar alguma atenção, a James Potter por salvar sua vida, a seguir a Lucius Malfoy por sua proteção e patronato, então a Voldemort, pela chance de se vingar, então a Albus Dumbledore por dar a ele outra chance...Severus não quer estar em débito novamente.

Sai do hospital tentando ignorar os soluços da pilha de cobertores na cama que é o Grande Herói do Mundo Bruxo.

Ele podem ficar com ele, seu Herói, Severus não liga!

Evita a enfermaria pelos próximos dias. Severus não vai ser um da multidão de admiradores de Potter. Duvida que Potter o quer lá de qualquer modo. Seu feio e desagradável Mestre de Poções. Snape duvida que Potter pense dele de qualquer outro modo que não esse. É claro, ele não vai admitir que pica.

Ele não vê Potter até que o pirralho retorne a seus quartos.

É tão obvio somente olhando para o menino que Potter não quer estar ali. E por 'ali', ele não quer dizer nas masmorras. Por 'ali', Severus quer dizer 'vivo'. Não é a primeira vez que ele vê esse olhar em alguém. Muitos bruxos e feiticeiros ficaram desse modo depois da Primeira Guerra, depois de perder tudo que fazia valer a pena viver.

Severus tentou ignorar isso, ele não se importava...Não obstante, ele deixa Potter saber que ele é bem vindo para ficar no quarto deles o tanto que o menino queira, que ele esta permitido a convidar seus amigos insuportáveis da Grifinória para o visitar, não importa quanta dor isso cause a Severus.

Quando ele olha para Potter...bem, Snape não tem disposição nele para gritar no menino, para o chamar de nomes ou fazer qualquer coisa que possa chatear ou machucar Potter. É desconcertante de algum modo, mas a dinâmica de seu relacionamento mudou irrefutavelmente.

Severus não pode mais odiar Potter, não pode mais se fazer acreditar que o filho é a cópia exata do pai. Se mais nada, ele lembra ao Mestre de Poções de Lily, especialmente quando os olhos esmeraldas olham para Severus estranhamente intensos e questionadores.

E então na noite do baile em comemoração a Grande Vitória, Potter fica de pé ao lado dele, usando vestes novas de um vermelho tão escuro que parecem quase pretas...e o menino esta tão inacreditavelmente bonito...Severus quer...quer...provavelmente a primeira coisa que ele quer é prender o menino nas masmorras e não o deixar sair.

Severus não quer que outros olhem para seu marido. Eles já o adoravam, o que aconteceria quando vissem Potter essa noite, tão jovem, tão frágil, tão bravo e tão impressionante. O menino é dele. Ele foi dado a Severus e Severus não quer compartilhar, não quer que levem Harry longe dele agora.

Entretanto, não pode recusar dessa vez. Eles tem que ir ao maldito baile e deixar todos olharem para ele. É um conforto frio que Potter obviamente odeia a idéia tanto quanto Severus.

É um pesadelo. Por dentro Severus queima com ódio a todos que sorriem para Potter, ele deseja enfeitiçar todos que querem apertar sua mão, todos que tocam ou o beijam...ciúmes não é novo para Snape, desde ele sempre tinha tido menos que os outros, tinha sido negado o que ele queria tantas vezes...

Mas Severus não tem direito de querer Potter!

Eles são casados...uma pequena voz lembra a ele. E daí? E daí que eles são? Snape sabe muito bem, qual foi o propósito desse casamento. Potter ficaria com nojo se soubesse no que ele estava pensando.

**5.**

Severus não pode apontar o momento onde percebeu que Harry Potter é provavelmente a coisa mais formosa que ele jamais viu.

Entretanto, não a surpresa nisso. O mestre de Poções esta ciente de que ele soube por muito tempo, mas simplesmente não quis admitir.

Não é a primeira vez que Severus Snape tem problema em admitir algo para si mesmo, é? É um homem teimoso e gosta de se prender a determinadas opiniões e atitudes até que algo o bata na cara. Com força. Com a força de um balaço fora de controle.

Mas Severus jurou ser tão honesto consigo mesmo quanto possível.

Não havia modo como ele poderia negar isso por mais tempo. Os olhos de Potter, lábios, cabelo, cheiro...de irritantes eles tinham se tornado intoxicante.

Um daí, quando ele voltou para os quartos dele tinha encontrado o menino sentado no sofá com um livro e sem meias e ele viu os pés descalços do Potter, tão pequenos, tão pálidos com pequenos e redondos dedos, os pés mais atraentes que ele já tinha visto...

Severus teve que se apresar para o banheiro para não fazer um tolo de si mesmo.

Somente que já era tarde demais. Ele já tinha se tornado um.

Olhava no espelho e tudo que ele podia ver era seu nariz enorme.

"Você é um homem muito, muito doente," Severus diz para si mesmo em um sussurro. O Severus do espelho simplesmente dá de ombros e não oferece nenhum conselho.

Não ajuda quando ele lista os defeitos do Potter em sua mente, começando com os pais do menino, sua idade, sua inaptidão com poções e termina com os joelhos magros do menino e seus hábitos alimentares.

E não ajuda que quando ele pensa sobre isso racionalmente, Severus percebe que Potter não é realmente tão maravilhoso como uma insana parte da sua mente tenta convencer a outra, a lógica.

Severus sabe que esta sendo irracional, mas suspeita, que é assim que funciona. Ele simplesmente não pode aceitar que isso está acontecendo com ele.

Além do mais não há modo que...ele só um homem velho para Harry, um de seus professores, o Mestre de Poções. Não importa que eles estão casados, porque mesmo se eles não podem se divorciar após terem sido ligados pelo tido de ritual que Albus Dumbledore usou, todo mundo sabe que é simplesmente uma formalidade, um casamento de conveniências. Não dá a Severus nenhuma vantagem, talvez faça tudo ainda pior. Harry provavelmente despreza Severus por tudo isso.

Severus sabe que Harry tem muito para o desprezar. Afinal de contas, Severus nunca tratou o menino com uma onça de bondade. De fato, ele ainda não esta sendo particularmente gentil. Diminuir o abuso verbal não é equivalente a declarar amor infinito.

No entanto, o impulso esmagador de tratar Potter de algum modo decente é embaraçoso. Se pergunta se Potter notou, se alguém mais notou. Ele não vai se tornar o assunto de riso da escola inteira.

Não vai!

**6.**

Nunca haverá nada real entre Severus Snape e Harry Potter, que é técnica Potter-Snape agora, mas ninguém reconhece isso. Bem, há pelo menos umas trinta e boas razões, mas mesmo uma é o bastante.

Severus simplesmente não é bom o bastante.

Mesmo se algum dia Harry pudesse...Besteira! Podia, poderia! Besteira! Mais provavelmente - não pode, não vai.

Não. Severus não tem direito. Há provavelmente alguém melhor, mais digno lá fora. Um príncipe num dragão ou mesmo uma princesa nu unicórnio.

Severus não é esse. O um.

Ele assustaria o dragão, para não mencionar o unicórnio.

Ele não merece o menino, alguém que é tão puro, tão bonito. Ele só é capaz de machucar o jovem Herói do Mundo Bruxo, o menino de Ouro de Dumbledore. Severus vai mantê-lo salvo, manter Harry aqui até que ele faça dezessete e então vai deixar o menino ir.

Harry vai poder encontrar alguém por si mesmo. Alguém digno e Grifinório, alguém bonito ou mesmo uma mulher. Severus está completamente certo de que há o bastante feiticeiros e bruxos que negligenciarão contentes que nunca vai poder haver qualquer ligação oficial contanto que consigam sua parte de Harry Potter.

Severus sabe que soa amargo mesmo em sua cabeça, mas quem não soaria?

Ele vê o olhar que Harry recebe de metade da população de Hogwarts todo dia. Sonhadores, adoradores, luxurioso. Potter parece ignorante, mas eventualmente ele vai notar. E então ele vai deixar Severus sozinho nas masmorras, sozinho e com nada.

O Diretor já esta lhe dando olhares significativos e insinuando de todo modo possível que Harry pode querer retornar a sua torre com seus amigos. A proteção não é mais necessária e não porque o Lorde das Trevas se foi. Severus esta envergonhado que não percebeu antes.

Ele não tinha estado protegendo Potter somente do Lorde das Trevas e dos Comensais, mas de si mesmo também e aparentemente o Diretor decidiu que o menino é são o bastante para ficar sozinho, o que quer dizer, Severus não é mais necessário.

Se eles tiverem sorte, a mídia pode até esquecer que seu amado Menino-Que-Sobreviveu está casado a um ex-Comensal da Morte. Vai mal ser um problema para que um herói condecorado encontre uma menina que não se importe de não ter um anel em seu dedo, contanto que tiver o ilustre Harry Potter.

Só por completa obstinação e crescente ressentimento pelo Diretor e seus modo manipuladores, Severus não menciona nada ao menino e ignora o velho bruxo e seus suspiros profundos e monólogos de que seria melhor para o pobre menino.

Severus sabe que não vai poder parar Harry de sair se ele decidir voltar a Grifinória e começar uma vida nova e melhor. Entretanto, ele sempre foi um homem egoísta.

Ele está ciente de que esta prolongando a tortura que esta sofrendo a cada dia, estando tão perto de algo que ele quer mais do que qualquer coisa e não podendo pegar. É tanto contra sua natureza; Severus é um Sonserino afinal de contas, mas infelizmente um com consciência.

Não obstante, é apenas um homem e a noite ele abre os olhos e Harry esta ali, inclinado sobre ele, é um sonho vindo verdadeiro...

Os lábios de Harry provam exatamente tão bom quanto Severus tinha imaginado. O momento que eles se tocam, Severus não pode mais parar; esta bebendo da boca doce e pequena e é melhor do que os mais finos vinhos das adegas dos Malfoys. O corpo pequeno do menino é quase sem peso sobre ele; seu cabelo é mais macio que seda de acromântula sob seus dedos.

É céu puro...

E então Severus se lembra quem ele é, onde ele está e com quem ele está e o que ele esta fazendo.

Deixa o menino ir instantaneamente. Talvez o empurre com mais força do que o necessário. Oh, Deus, que bastardo ele é! Severus tem que sair; não pode ficar no mesmo quarto que Harry. Tem que botar a maior distância possível entre eles, ou fará algo pior, algo que nunca se perdoaria.

Por aproximadamente três dias Severus passa todo seu tempo livre trancado em seus laboratórios de poções e faz poções o bastante até que esteja cansado o suficiente para desmaiar na cadeira que ele transfigurou em algo que lembra vagamente uma cama. Vagamente.

É muito desconfortável e de manhã, o Mestre de Poções acorda dolorido, mas toma isso como punição por seus pensamentos vis, suas ações desagradáveis.

Severus não tem certeza de quanto tempo exatamente ele fica trancado. Ele corta, mói, destila, mistura...está tentando não pensar, esquecer, ficar ocupado. As poções são tudo que Severus se permite.

Olhos de salamandra, urtigas secas, pele de girino, gengibre, hortelã-pimenta fresca, que é tão verde quanto os olhos de Potter...

Severus suspeita que está perto de perder sua mente quando alguém bate na porta. Ele ignora a primeira batida e então há outra. Severus xinga e solta a faca. Deveria ser o Diretor querendo saber porque um valoroso membro de seu quadro de funcionários não tem dado a hora de sua companhia as refeições.

Não é. É Harry. Harry Potter olhando para ele com aqueles olhos quebrados. Harry Potter não olhando para ele. Harry Potter implorando.

Como se Severus pudesse dizer 'não'...

**7.**

Severus se sente culpado cada vez que toca em seu novo marido. Sua mãos simplesmente não estão limpas o bastante. O ex-Comensal teme que o menino fique sujo e estragado como tudo que Severus alguma vez tocou.

A Severus parece indecente de algum modo, mesmo pecador, querer o menino da maneira que quer Harry, sente tanta paixão, queimando, pele chamuscada pelo desejo. Quando Severus pensa na mãe do menino, ele quase sufoca com a culpa. Não é anormal, se apaixonar por um menino, cuja mãe ele quase adorou uma vez?

Entretanto, ele não pode recusar Harry, que esta sempre lá, sempre olhando para ele com aqueles olhos verdes e gentis, fazendo Severus se sentir uma espécie de demônio. Esses olhos são puros demais e mais generosos do que os que pertenceram a Lily Potter. Não há piedade naqueles olhos, não há benevolência em suas palavras. Quando Harry olha para Severus, o homem se sente querido, não somente tolerado.

Harry parece tão feliz. Severus não entende; tanto quanto ele saiba, não esta fazendo nada para causar tal reação, esta sendo completamente egoísta, mas qualquer que seja a razão o menino estar sorrindo mais e mais a cada dia que passa.

"Severus,"

Deus, ele ama ouvir seu nome desses lábios pequenos e inchados. Com um suspiro, com um gemido de prazer o menino abre as coxas e se rende de modo tão bonito.

Toda manhã, quando Severus acorda, ele deseja que tivesse um vira tempo e pudesse passar o dia e chegar logo a noite e pudesse segurar Harry em seus braços novamente.

Tocar nele, o acariciar, sugar seus pequenos dedos dos pés, lamber o caminho até sua coxa e mordiscar atrás de seus joelhos. Tomar Harry em sua boca e o ter gemendo e se lamentando e fazendo aqueles pequenos ruídos que Severus nunca ouviu algum de seus amantes precedentes fazerem.

Seus sentimentos quase sufocam Severus. Sabe que sempre foi sua grande falha - incapacidade de controlar suas emoções. Sempre fez Severus vulnerável. A estranha paixão pelo filho do homem que odiou pela maior parte de sua vida, essa obsessão que levou o controle que ele tinha sobre sua vida e si mesmo. Toda manhã Severus acorda e deixa seus quartos temendo que de noite, vai voltar para lá e não encontrar Harry.

Observa o menino com outros adolescentes. Harry esta conversando e rindo do modo que os jovens feiticeiros normalmente fazem. 'Ele não ri desse modo, quando esta com você, ri?' Uma pequena voz que soa bastante como Lucius Malfoy sussurra na orelha de Severus.

Mas ele sorri, não sorri? Há aqueles pequenos sorrisos insolente que são como raios de sol que o menino tenta algumas vezes, aparentemente pensando que eles não serão apreciados, desde que o pirralho acha divertido as broncas de Severus sobre a incompetência de seus estudantes e colegas.

Harry parece tão feliz e incandescente e todos observam isso. Os estudantes se aglomeram ao redor do menino como se ele fosse fogo no inverno, folhas no outono. O menino Weasley abandonou sua namorada para passar todo tempo livre alugando o marido de Severus e o modo como Longbottom olha para Harry com estrela nos olhos faz Seveus querer ir arrancá-las.

Severus sempre desprezou pessoas que tem o encanto e não hesitam em usá-las para ganhar vantagens sobre outros. Como James Potter que sempre conseguia perdão para suas infrações com um sorriso. Severus sabe que deveria estar enojado, mas quando o mesmo sorriso ilumina o rosto de Harry, ele se sente morno e engraçado por dentro.

Morno e engraçado. Há! Ridículo não é? Mas é a maneira incomodamente exata de descrever seu estado presente. Severus teme que assustou seus estudantes e alguns de seus colegas sendo quase amigável recentemente.

O Diretor obviamente esta ciente que o casamento não é mais somente no papel. De primeira, ele parece preocupado e desaprovador e tenta confrontar Severus, que finge que o velho não existe.

Mais tarde, entretanto, Dumbledore encurrala Severus e o deixa saber que aprova.

"Vocês são bons um para o outro, meu menino. Harry parece tão feliz, o pobre menino..."

Severus espera que o olhar que ele deu a seguir tenha deixado o Diretor saber como exatamente ele se importa pouco se Albus Dumbledore aprova que amaldiçoe seu próprio marido ou não.

Ele não pode mais olhar acima do Diretor como fez uma vez. Não depois tudo que aconteceu, tudo que o homem tinha permitido acontecer a Harry.

Harry, Harry, Harry...é tudo sobre Harry. Severus sabe que está sendo tolo, mas não pode se impedir. Está se apaixonando. Harry esta se tornando mais importante para ele do que tudo mais.

E isso é porque a terra é arrancada dos pés de Severus quando ele vê Harry beijando Ronald Weasley e ouve eles confessarem amor um ou outro.

Severus teria preferido que alguém enfiasse um punhal em seu peito.

**8.**

Severus se sente insensibilizado. Percebe que é apenas um fantasma e nada mais,mas parece que o frio abraçou seu coração e se espalhou através de seu corpo, tirando todo o calor que ele já tinha sentido.

Não faz sequer sentido..

Porque Potter permitia Severus em sua cama, se Ronald Weasley é aquele que ele ama? Por um momento o Mestre de Poções tem a idéia ridícula de lutar por Harry, provar que é melhor...que idéia tola e Grifinória essa é. Quem ele esta enganando? Harry Potter nunca tinha significado ser dele; do mesmo modo que ele nunca realmente tinha tido uma chance com Lily.

Sempre haveria um Grifinório, melhor e mais bonito que o feio e anti-social Mestre de Poções.

E Harry...o inocente, tímido e relutante herói. Inconsciente do modo que afeta as pessoas ao redor dele? Merlin, mas que tolo Severus tem sido! É a encenação mais velha do mundo, não é?

O fato de que ele tinha julgado o menino tão errado, dói quase tanto como sua traição.

Severus não pode olhar para Potter, porque tem medo, que caíra pela decepção mais uma vez, que não vai poder resistir aos olhos bonitos, que mostram a alma...ele ainda não disse o menino para sair, como deveria no momento em que viu Harry nos braços do Weasley. Severus está machucado, mas não pode deixar ir ainda.

Patético. Apaixonado como uma menina de escola, um Grifindor, contra toda lógica e senso comum. Mais uma vez, um Potter o humilhou.

Ele esta pendente. Está no purgatório e sabe que o que quer que sua decisão final seja; não a nada, mais o inferno a frente.

Então, quando Draco Malfoy está mais uma vez na frente de Severus, usando um sorriso insolente e não tão sutil, insinuando que concordaria a tudo e muito mais, Severus não manda o menino embora como usual. Não deixa a cobrinha saber, o que exatamente ele pensa de suas propostas indecentes como ele fez tantas vezes antes.

Em vez disso, ele manda que o menino tire a roupa e fique de joelhos, nem mesmo muito gentil. Severus esta um pouco enojado que Draco obviamente não se importa em ser humilhado e provavelmente até gosta. Ele não sente realmente culpa por usar um de seus estudantes desse modo. Não o Malfoy Júnior.

Severus esta ciente de que o menino não é um anjo; o menino é torcido como o pai era e conseguiu se safar das muitas coisas pelas quais deveria no mínimo ser expulso, é claro, que Severus não pode provar.

O Mestre de Poções está ciente, que qualquer que seja sua razão perversa, Draco tem tentado ir para sua cama desde que se tornou interessado em sexo e não somente no oposto, mas no seu próprio também. E, naturalmente, desde o casamento, Draco tem se tornado mesmo mais persistente. Não é uma grande surpresa.

Severus deixa Draco lhe dar prazer com sua boca, sua mão agarrando o cabelo loiro tão forte que certamente deve doer, o que faz o menino somente gemer mais alto. Empurra mais e mais fundo nessa boca indecente, não se importando se Draco está confortável ou não, admirando a beleza etérea e única, as bochechas elevadas, a pele sem falhas e pálida, o cabelo loiro e os olhos de mercúrio. Olhando para o jovem feiticeiro ele quase quer patrocinar a consangüinidade.

Pessoas como Draco Malfoy, é uma das razões pelas quais Severus sempre desprezou beleza sem substância. Mas não importa as circunstancias. Nesse momento Draco é exatamente o que Severus precisa. Mais brutal Severus fica, mais alto Draco lamenta e choraminga.

Severus o chama de meretriz, putinha suja e todos os outros nomes que ele quer gritar em seu marido, mas Draco somente implora por mais. Ele nunca poderia ter feito isso com Potter, não assim...ele nunca iria querer...

Oh, Deus...Severus quase vomita bem nas costas pálidas de Malfoy quando vem enterrado no corpo perfeito do menino.

Ele não sente nada, exceto vazio enquanto observa Draco se vestir. Permite que o menino o beije antes de sair, porque mesmo que seja tarde para arrependimentos, sua consciência começa a lembrar o homem que esta lá. Como geralmente _post factum._

O que mais é novo?

**9.**

Severus passa o sábado em seu laboratório, trabalhando em uma poção experimental. Está tentando criar um poção de preservação da aparência, que não diminua a sagacidade do usuário quando usada regularmente.

Não que ele se importe com os vaidosos feiticeiros e feiticeiras, que não podem lidar com o envelhecimento e não se importam que seu QI decline enquanto suas peles permaneçam lisas, mas é um desafio.

Desafio o bastante para manter sua mente de outras coisas.

É muito tarde quando Severus volta para seus quartos. Toma um longo banho. Mais longo que o usual, esperando que quando sair do chuveiro, Potter já estaria na cama, adormecido.

Mas ele não está. O menino não esta dormindo, não esta sequer ali.

Severus sabe que não deve se preocupar, afinal de contas Potter é bem conhecido por suas excursões noturnas, não é? Somente que o homem sabe muito bem que nada desse tipo acontece desde seu quinto ano. Mas então, talvez tenha. Talvez tudo que Severus pensa que sabe sobre Harry é uma grande e elaborada mentira, talvez o menino é mais esperto e mais esquivo do que parece ser. Talvez a inocência e culpa fossem somente uma mascara?

Como Severus pode saber a quanto tempo Potter tem saído com o Weasley por suas cosas? Talvez ele fosse realmente cego como uma toupeira. Talvez não tivesse sido somente Weasley...

Severus decide que é isso. Assim que seu 'querido' marido cruzar a porta, Severus vai terminar essa farsa.

Esvazia meia garrafa de whisk de fogo esperando por Potter. Somente que Harry não volta e mais tarde, quando Severus começa a procurar de verdade, descobre que sua lâmina de barbear está entre as coisas que o menino obviamente levou com ele.

Quando ele procura nos pertences de Potter, Severus encontra uma nota.

_Eu sai por meu próprio livre arbítrio. Não me espere de volta. _

* * *

Obrigado a: **Azmaria**, **Gabi M**., **Ana Scully Rickman**, **Nicky Evans**, **L. Malfoy,** **St. Lu** e **Hanaee** pelos comentários. E a todos os outros que leram!

Abraços. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo original: **Sacrifices Betrayals Love and Foolishness

**Autor(a): **TheSiner

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Localizado: **Depois da Ordem da Fênix e do Departamento de Mistérios. Harry acabou de fazer dezesseis.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Harry e Snape são forçados a se casar e não funciona muito bem. Harry esta deprimido, Snape é teimoso, e todos mais são egoístas. HP/SS, slash, mpreg.

* * *

… **Tolice…**

**1.**

Harry aumentou seu aperto em torno da lâmina e andou para a cama que estava de encontro a um das paredes. Harry tirou o coberto empoeirado. Estava tudo bem por baixo, limpo, só cheirava um pouco a mofo, mas um pouco de poeira nunca tinha matado ninguém.

Pelo menos pelo que ele sabia.

Harry refletiu que provavelmente seria mais fácil fazer isso se ele estivesse deitado. Mas primeiro ele tinha que fazer os cortes. Provavelmente teria tempo para deitar; de Hermione ele sabia que o sangue bruxo podia resistir a mais dano que o trouxa. Bebês não se machucavam quando caiam de seus berços, quando o intestino de alguém virava liquido devido a uma praga negra, ainda havia tempo para os salvar.

Por um momento Harry se perguntou se iria se condenar a horas de agonia. Não importava. Tinha que fazer.

Levantou a lâmina que parecia quase triste no quarto sujo como se de repente tivesse perdido o brilho tentador. A lâmina podia parecer infeliz sobre o que estava prestes a ser usada?

Não, Harry tinha certeza que era só a escuridão. Mas ele não podia moldar um _Lumus. _Provavelmente seria mais fácil deixar no escuro de qualquer modo. Seria como adormecer. A escuridão seria confortante, escondendo a feiúra do mundo.

Harry se lembrava de estar preso no armário sob as escadas. Ali era tão escuro em um armário, sem janela, sem mesmo uma abertura entre a porta e a parede. Não se podia ver nada. Ele podia imaginar que estava em qualquer lugar, que quando as luzes fossem ligadas ele estaria em um quarto legal com uma cama de verdade, um colchão que não fosse irregular, com vários ursos de pelúcia e outras coisas que pertenciam a um quarto de criança.

Quando estava tão escuro que era impossível de ver, podia haver qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa quando as luzes fossem ligadas...o problema era que quando nenhum dos seus sonhos infantis tinham se tornado verdadeiros, o jogo tinha parado de ser divertido.

Bem, nada como memórias de infância para reforçar a decisão de Harry.

Harry respirou profundamente e levantou sua mão direita, segurando a lâmina na esquerda; acha que vai ser mais fácil se abrir o direito primeiro...a lâmina é impossivelmente fria de encontro a sua pele, incandescendo na meia luz. Só um pouco de pressão e o metal faria seu trabalho…

Iria encontrar sua mãe, pai e Sirius de novo...

Não! Não! Não!

Sua mão treme e a lâmina cai no chão.

Não pode fazer isso...algo dentro dele esta gritando, pedindo, implorando, ordenando...não faça isso.

Harry não entende, mas sabe. É um tipo estranho de consciência e Harry não tem idéia de onde isso esta vindo, mas esta lá. Não pode ir. Ainda há algo que ele tem que fazer. Há algo para se segurar. De repente sabe que não esta mais sozinho e nunca vai estar novamente sozinho.

**2.**

Os dias passaram e o Potter não voltou.

Semanas passaram e Potter não voltou.

Meses passaram e Potter...

No inicio, Severus não tinha acreditado que o menino tinha realmente ido. Tinha acabado aceitando aquilo. Inevitável, claro...porque eu estou tão chocado - Severus tinha se perguntado. Ainda um Severus tolo, magrelo, feio, inocente e esperançoso. Há!

Há!

Devia ter sabido melhor.

De um modo ou de outro, o mundo sempre tinha zombado de seus sentimentos. Quando Severus tinha sido um menino pequeno, que tinha amado a sua Mãe sobre tudo mais, seu pai tinha chamado ele de 'menino da mamãe', mariquinhas, frangote e outras palavras desagradáveis e batido nela até que não havia nenhum amor deixado na mulher para si mesma, para não mencionar para alguém mais.

Quando tinha descoberto sua paixão por poções, Severus tinha sido forçado a observar seu professor de Poções, Horace Slughorn, favorecer o charme de Black e James Potter sobre a habilidade e dedicação de Severus.

Lily Evans, quem ele tinha idolatrado e estimado como seu melhor amigo, tinha casado com o menino que tinha sido a razão do porque a adolescência de Severus tinha sido um inferno. Uma terrível palavra falada em um momento de extrema angustia tinha sido mais dura do que perdoar anos de humilhação e crueldade impostos em alguém que ela tinha chamado de amigo.

Certo, ele não estava sendo justo - havia mais do que isso.

Entretanto, Severus não esta em um modo muito caridoso no momento e pela primeira vez não quer ponderar seus infinitos defeitos.

Então o aristocrata, bom de papo e lindo Lucius Malfoy tinha começado a mostrar interesse em Severus e suas habilidades. O adolescente solitário e embaraçado tinha ficado lisonjeado. Somente para descobrir que tinha caído em uma armadilha que não sairia pelo resto de sua vida.

Quando o grande Líder da Luz de todos os tempos tinha lhe oferecido redenção, acabou que ele teve que se amaldiçoar para o ganhar.

Toda vez que Severus Snape tinha querido algo, confiado em alguém, tinha terminado mal. Toda vez que tinha desejado algo e pensado que possuía isso, tinha quebrado em um milhão de pedaços e tinha sido forçado a andar descalço sobre os estilhaços.

Então, quando Potter não tinha voltado aquela noite, Severus não teve duvidas que o menino estava passeando na cama de alguém, ao lado de outra pessoa, então ele finalmente tinha adquirido juízo e decidido colocar um final nessa piada de casamento.

Entretanto, Potter não tinha voltado na manhã seguinte.

E então ele tinha descoberto que a lâmina de seu banheiro tinha sumido.

Severus não sabia mais o que pensar.

Seus olhos se fixam no armário do banheiro onde costumava manter a velha lâmina. A muito tempo atrás tinha pertencido ao pai do seu pai. Era sua única herança, a única coisa que algum valor que Tobias Snape não tinha arrasado com a bebida. Era irônico, realmente, que sua família tinha encontrado um modo de machucar Severus mesmo do túmulo.

Machucar...porque iria machucar? Pensa em Potter e para o que ele provavelmente tinha usado a lâmina.

Severus balança a cabeça. É sem sentido, sem sentido pensar sobre isso.

Anda de novo no quarto.

Draco Malfoy está deitado em sua cama. Nu, e com a coberta verde no fundo, parece como se seu corpo tinha sido esculpido em raios de luar em vez de carne humana. O menino é excitantemente bonito e sabe disso e gosta de desfrutar. Sem vergonha, sem culpa, isso esta alem da compreensão Malfoy.

Draco se desloca, cruza seus braços atrás da cabeça, separando suas pernas ligeiramente em uma maneira convenientemente casual, acidental, como se estivesse tentando ficar mais confortável.

Severus sabe melhor. Draco é um artista, um jogador. Isso é tudo um grande jogo para ele.

O menino arqueia as costas, um movimento que empurra seu peito ligeiramente para frente e endurece os mamilos rosados.

Severus não tem idéia do porque o pirralho esta fazendo isso, do que ele quer. Não é como se ele fosse algum tipo de príncipe encantado ou o Caçador de Dragão. Não tem idéia, do porque um adolescente poderia ser atraído a ele.

Ele não se importa também.

Não sabe onde ele quer chegar com isso. Talvez, porque ele não se importa.

Draco separa suas coxas novamente, dessa vez obviamente, deliberadamente.

Severus despreza o menino mais do que nunca, mas isso é o que ele merece, não é? Isso é a quem ele pertence. Os tipos como Draco Malfoy.

Severus quase deu boas vindas ao vazio e o frio que sentia.

**3.**

Um dia Harry acorda e decide que não pode continuar desse modo. Rola para fora da cama...bem, o fato que ele 'rola' já dia algo sobre sua situação, não diz? Nem tem certeza de quanto tempo ele está precisamente. Poderiam ser sete meses, ou podiam ser oito.

Mas ele está grande, isso é certo. O bebê pode querer vir a qualquer dia agora. Então o que ele vai fazer? Harry já se sente um pouco irresponsável de que não voltou para civilização e não procurou cuidado médico adequado, sabendo sua situação.

Harry sabe que esta grávido desde o momento em que a lâmina caiu de sua mão.

Mas os dias passaram, um após o outro e ele não tinha sentido muitos efeitos ruins da gravidez até agora. Tinha ficado enjoado algumas vezes, algumas tonturas, mas isso era tudo.

Certamente sentia estranho, carregar uma criança, desde que Harry nunca tinha experimentado nada como isso, mas não em um modo ruim. Harry percebe que deveria estar chocado e assustado e passa dias se perguntando porque não está.

Porque ele é um feiticeiro? Porque já tinha enganado a morte duas vezes? Não, tudo isso não importa. A verdade é que ele esta tão feliz de ter um bebê que nada mais importa e não se importa do porque e do como.

A pequena curva, que lenta, mas constantemente cresce maior e maior, até que Harry desenvolva um grave problema com amarrar seus sapatos, é uma inexplicável fonte de alegria. Estar grávido é como se esbaldar na constante luz do sol que esta vindo de dentro ele.

Pela primeira vez na sua vida Harry esta incondicional e absolutamente feliz.

Se apaixonou pela pequena e estranha cabana no meio de lugar nenhum. O menino passa seus dias andando pela floresta e sentado perto do lado e as noites olhando para chaminé e pensando.

Acaba que quem quer que tenha usado a casa por qualquer que seja a razão, fez estoques. Há toneladas de comida enlatada na despensa - carne, peixe, feijão, pastas e picles. Sim, os picles certamente valem a pena mencionar porque é uma das coisas que Harry algumas vezes quer tanto que pode jurar que vai morrer se não tiver.

Harry quase não acredita que tantos alimentos podem ser comprados enlatados. E há várias coisas secas, como massa, omelete e arroz e mesmo pão e biscoitos. Harry assume que é algum tipo de encanto de preservação que matem a comida boa.

É obvio que quem quer que tenha comprado esse lugar planejava ficar algum tempo aqui.

Harry suspeita de pode ter algo a ver com seus pais e Sirius, desde que foram eles que o mostraram esse lugar (mais ou menos), mas não tinha certeza, desde que não havia evidências. Procurou pela casa inteira e não encontrou nada além de livros sobre vários assuntos, como feitiços, transfiguração, Quadriboll, Dragões e vários outros tópicos.

Ele leu todos ele e depois de seu sétimo aniversario começou a praticar os feitiços do livro, porque não tinha nada para fazer e se sentia realmente culpado por ser tão preguiçosos as vezes.

Mas cedo ou tarde ele ficaria sem madeira e enquanto era possível conjurar madeira para chaminé, era impossível conjurar comida e provavelmente ilegal de se tentar também.

E, de qualquer modo, quando Harry provavelmente poderia resolver o problema da comida, ele não tinha idéia o que fazer se o bebê decidisse que queria sair, ou melhor, quando, porque cedo ou tarde esse dia chegaria. O menino estava ciente de que estava ficando maior e maior e alguns dias ele sentia como se estava a ponto de estourar.

Harry está ligeiramente preocupado, porque suspeita que isso não era natural nem para o Mundo Bruxo e provavelmente tem sorte de que não tinha tido nenhuma complicação até agora. Mas sabe que precisa de ajuda e não podia adiar mais.

Harry encheu seus poucos pertences em sua velha mochila, não que fosse muito, suas roupas estavam realmente gastas, porque elas tinham sido aumentadas muitas vezes, fazendo o pano ficar mais fino. Harry assumiu que deveria parecer ridículo, mais gordo que Dudley (mesmo que de um modo diferente) e usando panos tão gastos. Mas ele nunca tinha sido particularmente vaidoso.

O menino andou para fora da casa, através do caminho de madeira velha. Não tinha idéia de para onde ia, porque Harry nunca tinha se arriscado por ele antes, mas esperava que pudesse chamar o Noitebus de lá.

Harry fechou seus olhos com força e pensou sobre quanto precisava ir para Hogwarts. Esperava que qualquer que fosse o feitiço naquele lugar, faria o ônibus vir quando alguém precisava, não fazia diferença que ele precisava ir para Hogwarts mais do que queria.

Entretanto, sua necessidade é obvia o bastante, desde que poucos minutos depois, o ônibus parou na frente dele e a porta abriu para revelar um Stan Shunpike sorridente. Harry não estava ansioso pela viagem em sua presente condição, mas não havia escolha.

O menino estava um bocado verde quando tropeçou para fora do ônibus em Hogsmead. Isso, aparentemente, era o quão perto as proteções de Hogwarts permitiam o ônibus ir. Harry já estava um pouco cansado, mas andou para o castelo e ficou aliviado quando as portas se abriram para ele. Talvez a escola pensasse que ele ainda era um estudante.

Estava tarde. Harry chegou pouco antes do toque de recolher, mas não queria encontrar com nenhum estudante, era o que tinha planejado.

A porta principal se abriu com um rangido que fez Harry se encolher quando ecoou pelo hall escuro e vazio. Tanto para chegar em silencio. Respirou profundamente. Não era como se não estivesse nervoso sobre voltar. Estava preocupado, mas não tinha muita escolha.

Enquanto Harry estava de pé na porta, a decisão de onde ir foi tirada dele. Viu Albus Dumbledore andando em sua direção. O Diretor não parecia feliz, irritado, surpreso ou triste. Não havia nenhuma expressão em seu rosto, o que era estranho.

O homem parou abruptamente mais ou menos três passos do jovem bruxo.

"Harry, meu menino. Você voltou," ele diz.

Harry simplesmente assentiu. Bem, era meio óbvio que ele estava de volta, não era?

O Diretor pediu para o menino o seguir, se virou, e começou a andar pelo corredor.

"Não," ele disse quietamente, então limpou a garganta e repetiu mais alto. "**Não. **Eu estou aqui para ver Madame Pomfrey."

Ele sabia que não iria doer não ver a medibruxa agora, mas queria ditar as regras.

O Diretor se virou e sorriu para o menino e disse a ele que, é claro, se Harry queria ver a enfermeira, ele ficaria feliz em arranjar isso. Depois que eles conversassem.

Harry se perguntou como ele nunca tinha notado antes o quão dominador o homem era, e condescendente. Ele queria ir contra o velho bruxo, por completo despeito. Um pouco tarde para rebelião adolescente...mas então, talvez não fosse e talvez não fosse só uma rebelião adolescente.

"Falar pode esperar, certo?" o menino anuncia e quando vê que o Diretor esta prestes a objetar, Harry de repente é inspirado a fazer sua própria parcela de manipulação e afasta a capa, revelando sua barriga enorme, com sua camisa vermelha esticada ao máximo.

"Encontrar Madame Pomfrey pode ser mais urgente do que falar agora. É claro, eu posso sempre ir para St. Mungus, se há um problema..." Harry esta satisfeito em perceber que conseguir surpreender o homem. Mesmo que aparece somente por um momento, é mais do que a maioria fez.

Dumbledore sacode a cabeça, dizendo que não há um problema e escolta Harry para Ala Hospitalar. O menino suspeita que o velho bruxo esta um pouco inquieto apesar de tudo,de outro modo não desistiria tão facilmente.

Os olhos da Madame Pomfrey se alargam quando Harry entra na enfermaria. E então mais uma vez, quando seus olhos descansam em sua barriga.

"Senhor Potter!" a enfermeira exclama. "O que você fez a si mesmo!"

Harry acha sua reação divertida, mas simplesmente dá de ombro: "É um bebe. Eu vou ter um bebê."

O menino anuncia e não pode impedir o sorriso que esta surgindo no canto de sua boca.

Albus olha para o menino com dúvida e pergunta se ele tem certeza.

Harry ronca. É claro que ele esta. O que mais poderia ser? Um tumor?

Entretanto Pomfrey se recuperou de sua surpresa e se apressa para Harry, pega sua mão, o leva para uma das camas do hospital, e ajuda o menino a se deitar. Harry aprecia isso imensamente. Esta cansado e seu contrapeso esta ruim.

Então a bruxa se volta para o Diretor: "Nos dê licença, professor."

Albus Dumbledore parece muito relutante em sair, mas a severa medibruxa não ouve, afinal de contas, há uma coisa chamada privacidade do paciente. "É claro que você não pode ficar, Albus!" Ela exclama indignadamente. Harry só tenta relaxar e descansa suas costas, confia em Madame Pomfrey para lidar com a situação.

Logo que o Diretor fecha a porta atrás dele, a medibruxa começa a mexer em Harry. Lança um feitiço, trocando a roupa de Harry por uma veste de hospital, que á mais como uma camisola do que pijama, mas o menino concluiu que é provavelmente melhor, desde que as calças normalmente deslizam de sua longa barriga de qualquer modo.

Então ela começa a lançar feitiços nele, murmurando para si mesma as vezes.

"Você esta de fato, grávido," a mulher confirma, como se Harry tivesse duvidas.

"Julgando por tudo você deve estar de mais ou menos trinta semanas. Pelo menos. Não posso ter certeza, desde que eu não sei, qual o normal. Sua condição não é regular para bruxos, Sr. Potter. Não é a primeira vez, mas não é comum."

O menino só assente.

"Você gostaria de saber o sexo do bebê?" a bruxa pergunta.

"Não," Harry sacode a cabeça. "Eu não...quero dizer, eu já sai, é uma menina."

Madame Pomfrey parece impressionada: "Você tem bons instintos, Sr. Potter."

Então a medibruxa pede para Harry levantar as pernas, as dobrar e as abrir. Na sua expressão horrorizada, ela informa ao menino que é necessário, que não esta fazendo isso para o embaraçar, e não há nada que ela não tenha visto antes.

Embora isso não seja exatamente verdade, desde que após o exame ligeiramente desconfortável, a medibruxa explica que o canal do nascimento de Harry já começou a se formar e obviamente ele vai poder ter o bebe do modo normal. Na verdade, ele esta muito impressionada que Harry e o bebê estão saudáveis e se desenvolvendo normalmente e não há nada para se preocupar. Ela não pode precisar exatamente o tempo do nascimento e quer manter o menino na Ala Hospitalar por pelo menos três ou quatro dias, para o observar a formação do canal do nascimento.

Harry não vai reclamar. Não é como e ele tem outro lugar pra ir, certo? Além do mais, quer ser um pai responsável.

Então Harry pergunta como é possível que ele esteja grávido. Pomfrey olha para ele humildemente: "Você não usou nenhuma poção ou ritual?" Harry balança a cabeça, é claro que não. Ela assente e explica que tem que perguntar, desde que a gravidez tem que ser relatada ao ministério.

"Eu tenho que ter certeza de que não foi um acidente mágico ou genético, não induzido por uma poção ou feitiços. Isso é muito perigoso, consequentemente, ilegal."

"Mas como então?" Harry insiste.

Madame Pomfrey só dá de ombros. Diz que deve ter sangue de criatura mágica em sua linhagem, Fae, provavelmente, ou qualquer outra, sem sexo ou gênero estritamente definidos. Potter é uma família antiga de puro sangues afinal de contas, não eram? Sem sexo estritamente definido...soa muito estranho para Harry e ele se pergunta porque isso nunca foi discutido em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas

Mas enquanto seus pensamentos tinham vagado, Pomfrey tinha aparentemente chamado um elfo domestico e uma bandeja com leite morno e alguns biscoitos foi entregue a Harry. O menino esta realmente grato, porque é exatamente o que ele esta desejando agora. Depois que Harry termina de comer, a medibruxa leva a bandeja e o manda dormir.

Por um momento ele se pergunta porque ela não está chamado Dumbledore de volta, o Diretor deve estar morrendo para falar com ele, mas é somente alguns momentos antes que o sono o chama e dissipa todos os pensamentos turbulentos.

**4.**

Quando Harry acorda na manhã seguinte, ele se sente descansado. Não tem certeza sobre as razões, mas desde que o menino soube que estava carregando uma vida dentro dele, se tornou bem mais calmo; dorme melhor e não pode reclamar sobre falta de apetite. Alem do mais, ele está bem mais feliz. Como pode não estar? Harry vai ter um bebê, um bebê vivo e real, alguém que vai carregar não somente uma parte dele, mas também uma parte de seu pai e mãe.

Para Harry é como se fosse conseguir vê-los um pouco. Partes deles estariam lá, em sua filha. Talvez ela vá ter os olhos de Lily ou os lábios de James ou os lábios de Lily e as sobrancelhas de James. Não tem a menor dúvida de que pelo menos alguma coisa vai ter.

Alem do mais, mesmo que seja egoísta, Harry sabe que a menos que fizer algo muito, muito ruim, sua meninha o vai amar incondicionalmente, para sempre. Ela nunca vai traí-lo. Ele nunca mais vai estar sozinho; finalmente vai ter sua própria família!

Ainda, o menino se pergunta se é são, a maneira como tinha deixado de lado todos os problemas e complicações ligados a sua situação.

Como um corpo extra se formando dentro dele nesse exato momento, que esta se tornando estranhamente ciente e não pode fingir que é um piercing em um lugar estranho. Como o fato de que um menino não deveria estar grávido para começar. Como o pai do bebê, que...não, Harry se proíbe de pensar sobre Snape. O homem não tem nenhum direito, absolutamente nenhum direito de fazer parte dos pensamentos do menino.

Merlin, mas alguns dias Snape é a única coisa que Harry pode pensar e isso não é muito legal.

Madame Pomfrey marcha no quarto logo após que Harry retorna do banheiro. Ela parece terrivelmente energética. O menino suspeita que a medibruxa realmente gosta de ter ele ali, mais do que das outra vezes, quando ela o tratou por causa de uma de suas desventuras.

Ela checa sua temperatura, lança algum tipo de feitiço diagnostico, e aparentemente fica satisfeita com o resultado.

"Certo, Sr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey não sorri, mas sua expressão é bem gentil ao seu próprio modo. "Agora, você vai tomar café e então eu temo que você terá visitantes."

Harry assente e agradece a ela. Aposta que ela é a pessoa manteve todos longe dele. Ele pensa sobre Madame Pomfrey, Harry tinha esperado ela ser mais desaprovadora. Não que ela alguma vez tenha dito alguma coisa, mas usualmente é difícil de perder quando ela queria lhe dar um belo sermão sobre suas estripulias em Quadribol.

O elfo domestico tinha acabado de desaparecer com o resto do café da manha de Harry quando as portas se abrem e a Sra. Weasley corre para dentro e então já esta na cama e o está apertando em seu amplo peito; "Oh, deus, Harry, nós estávamos tão preocupados! Oh, Harry!"

A única coisa que Harry pode pensar é que espera que sua transformação pare com o canal do nascimento assim não crescerá nenhum daqueles.

Dumbledore, Sr. Weasley, Remus Lupin e a Professora McGonagall seguem a Molly Weasley de uma maneira mais calma.

Mas Harry mal os vê.

O menino almadiçoa seu coração fraco, porque o órgão traidor se aperta dolorosamente quando seus olhos param no homem moreno. Severus Snape, seu marido. O homem que Harry...não tem mais certeza de como se sente sobre Snape. Harry preferiria não sentir nada e o chateia que não seja assim.

Desvia o olhar. Para Dumbledore, Lupin, o teto...

Ironicamente, Ron e Hermione não estão lá, porque eles são os que Harry realmente queria ver.

"Oh, querido, Harry!" Sra. Weasley visualizou seu estomago. "O que..."

"Olá, Sra. Weasley, eu estou grávido."

O anuncio acaba sendo um choque. Por um longo e embaraçoso momento todos estão simplesmente o encarando. Embora não no rosto. O menino começa a se perguntar se é assim que Lila Brown se sente.

Que legal de Dumbledore permitir Harry dizer a todos por si mesmo. Pelo olhar mal humorado que Snape manda na direção do Diretor, o menino pode dizer que ele apreciaria algum tipo de aviso. Entretanto, não é desse modo que Albus Dumbledore faz as coisas, não é?

Só que dessa vez, Harry não é quem esta sendo surpreendido, ele não se importa.

Só que o silêncio começa a dar nos seus nervos.

"Há algo que vocês precisem?" ele pergunta quase inocentemente e coloca sua palma de encontro ao seu estômago.

É provavelmente muito errado, mas ele sente um tipo desagradável de satisfação quando vê por um momento o choque no rosto de Snape antes que o homem controle seu rosto e volte a sua marcara usual de impasiva hostilidade que ele normalmente usa em seus estudantes.

"Meu querido menino," o Diretor dá um passo para frente, sempre o líder, e prossegue a explicar que eles tinham estado muito preocupados e que ele quer saber onde Harry tinha estado todo esse tempo e, blah, blah, blah…

"Eu estava salvo e não é realmente da sua conta onde," Harry anuncia simplesmente. Esta sendo malicioso. O menino sabe disso. Com certeza é infantil, mas Harry tem só dezessete e nunca foi permitido ser uma criança. Pode ser sua ultima chance, porque quando o bebê nascer, vai ter que ser um adulto em sua pequena família, pronto ou não.

Além do mais, ele se sente tão irritado, tão traído e é melhor mostrar um pouco de despeito mesquinho do que começar a gritar enfurecido. Não pode realmente fazer isso. Harry tem que pensar em sua menina.

Remus Lupin parece pronto para chorar, Sr. Weasley esta aparentemente desconfortável com toda a situação, McGonagall esta desaprovadora, seus lábios quase uma linha de tão apertados e o menino sabe que teria que lutar se quisesse alguma vez estar novamente em seu bom lado. Molly esta surpresa, mas sua surpresa muda para excitamento bem na frente dos olhos de Harry. Albus Dumbledore está apreensivo e Snape está tentando esconder o que quer que esteja sentindo, mas seus punhos estão tão apertados que suas juntas estão brancas, Harry quase espera ver o sangue gotejar no chão da enfermaria a qualquer momento.

"Você foi longe demais, Potter-"

"Severus," Dumbledore repreende com uma gentileza parental.

"Harry nós nos importamos profundamente sobre você, você deve entender. Quando você de repente desapareceu sem traços, nós nos preocupamos."

"Eu estou de volta e perfeitamente bem, então não há nada para se preocupar, há?" Harry levanta seu queixo. Porque lhe diria sobre seu santuário?

"Você esta bem?" A voz de Snape é como gelo liquido. O homem sempre teve uma voz impressionante. Harry acha que ele poderia conquistar paises com ela.

"Todos estavam procurando por você, Potter! E quando eu pensei que já tinha visto o auge de sua irresponsabilidade..." ele gesticula para o estômago de Harry. "Posso ver muito bem, como você esta 'bem', se é que pode chamar assim."

"Eu estou tendo um bebê, um bebê perfeitamente saudável." Harry rosna; não se importa com o que seu querido marido acabou de implicar. Não há nada errado com o seu pequenino.

"E não é minha culpa se as pessoas são incapazes de me deixar em paz, é? Eu deixei um bilhete. Você não achou? Se eu me lembro corretamente, ela dizia que eu sai porque queria sair."

Não é sua culpa se ele se recusa a ouvir.

"Porque Harry! Porque!" Molly exclama apertando suas mãos.

"Porque eu queria," é tudo que Harry pode dizer sem abrir sua alma, que é algo que ele não vai fazer.

"Seu egoísta..."

"E se eu sou?" Harry desafia o pai de sua criança. Ele pode olhar feio também e pode ser egoísta se quiser e pode dizer a todos para irem se ferrarem e Severus Snape não vai o parar!

"Não vamos brigar," Lupin interrompe. "O que é importante agora é que Harry voltou e eu acho que nós deveríamos tentar não chateá-lo."

O menino quer rolar os olhos. É a pessoa menos chateada no cômodo.

Molly Weasley leva as palavras de Lupin ao coração e começa a paparicar Harry, tentando lhe assegurar que tudo vai ficar bem e insiste que todos saiam, porque o 'pobre menino' precisa descansar e eles podem discutir sua situação mais tarde.

"Esta bem Harry, nós vamos apoiar você, vamos pensar em alguma coisa..." ela conforta.

Harry acabou de acordar e não precisa ser acariciado, consolado ou qualquer coisa assim. Não tem o coração para afastar ela, porque ela tem boas intenções e é a mãe de Ron e a primeira vez que Hary encontrou a Sra. Weasley ele pensou que ela era a Deusa das Mães e da Vida Doméstica ou algo assim. Mas as vezes ela é simplesmente demais.

"Eu acabei de tomar café!" Harry finalmente perde a paciência quando a Sra. Weasley pergunta se ele gostaria de um lanche.

Ela parece assustada e Harry se desculpa e pergunta por Ron e Hermione, antes que qualquer um possa dizer qualquer outra coisa. Ele é informado de que eles partiram essa manhã. As férias de inverno começaram, Harry tem certeza de que seus amigos teriam ficado se alguém tivesse dito que eles estavam de volta. Aparentemente, ninguém se incomodou. Lançou um olhar acusador para Dumbledore.

"Há muitas coisas que ainda precisamos discutir Harry..." o Diretor tenta um pouco severamente. Tem uma expressão de ligeiro desapontamento. Harry esta aliviado quando percebe que não se importa realmente e não se sente inclinado a deixar o homem o culpar por alguma coisa.

"Não," ele diz. Não agora. Esta cansado. É verdade.

O Diretor sacode a cabeça, não estando pronto para desistir. Snape também parece ter mais para dizer.

Harry está inflexível; os acusa de lhe dar uma dor de cabeça

Quando todos, exceto o Sr. Weasley parecem que não vão sair, ele chama Madame Pomfrey. Harry reclama sobre dor de cabeça e ela rapidamente tira todos da Ala Hospitalar, recusando ouvir suas objeções.

Harry os observa sair e pergunta se esta sendo áspero demais. Depois de tudo, ele não os odeia, nem Severus. Ódio é uma palavra muito forte; é reservada para o Lorde das Trevas e Malfoys. É um pouco perturbador, reconhecer que odeia Draco Malfoy. De modo algum tão forte como Voldemort durante seu primeiro ano, mas o bastante. Ainda, por alguma razão Harry não pode realmente dizer o mesmo sobre Severus, mesmo se ele sinta como se devesse.

Harry tem poucas horas de paz antes que seus auto-escolhidos guardiões voltam pronto para continuar a discussão da 'situação'.

Molly esta lhe dando um sorriso brilhante.

Parece que ela foi escolhida para falar dessa vez. Começa declarando que eles estão oh tão feliz de o ter de volta e decidiu que Harry não esta pronto para falar sobre suas razões para os deixar ou dizer a eles onde esteve nos últimos meses, então eles não vão pressioná-lo. Por agora.

Harry esta graciosamente permitido a revelar tudo quando estiver pronto. Quando, não, se.

O menino não pode realmente acreditar na arrogância dessas pessoas. Verdade, um dia ele teria aceitado a insinuação de que devia alguma coisa, mas não mais. Harry vê as coisas mais claramente agora.

Não sente como se devesse a Dumbledore, porque nunca tinha sido ele que o velho bruxo tinha tentando manter salvo, mas o Mundo Bruxo. Nunca tinha sido ele, cujo mentor o Diretor tinha sido, mas o Menino Que Sobreviveu. Ele não era esse. Agora ele era só Harry.

Ele deve a Sr. e Sra. Weasley por sua bondade, mas não tanto quanto eles estão pedindo para ele.

Não deve a Remus Lupin por lhe ensinar o Patronus, porque é o mínimo que o homem podia fazer pelo filho e afilhado de seus melhores amigos.

E Snape...bem, Harry, considera todos os débitos a Snape pagos com interesse.

Molly continua falando, inconsciente do crescente aborrecimento de Harry. Ela explica que sua situação foi devidamente discutida.

"Você perdeu muito na escola, mas se você trabalhar muito duro, não vai ser impossível se preparar para os seus NEWTs, os Professores podem tutorar você pessoalmente. Você vai se recuperar antes que possa imaginar, Harry. E sobre o pequenino...bem, você não tem que se preocupar. Eu e Arthur, vamos ficar com ele."

Agora, a boca do menino realmente fica aberta, não pode acreditar no que esta ouvindo.

"O-O que?"

"Nós vamos ficar com ele, até que você termine a escola, é claro, ou até que você esteja pronto para ser um pai. É uma grande responsabilidade e um trabalho de tempo integral," ela riu e deu um tapinha no braço de Harry.

"Oh, mas vai ser tão doce ter um bebê em casa novamente! Entendo o que você deve estar sentindo, sendo um menino e tão jovem Harry, você não tem nada para se envergonhar. Quando a criança for mais velha vai ser mais fácil..."

"O que?" Harry dá um olhar incrédulo para ela. "Você acha que eu não quero minha filha? E não é ele, é ela."

Então ela começa a assegurar que não há razão para estar envergonhado de não estar pronto para ser um pai e é compreensível e ninguém espera que um adolescente esteja bem com isso. E mesmo que não seja natural, ela acha que o bebê vai ser perfeitamente normal...e mesmo se não for, eles vão amá-lo... err, ela, de qualquer modo...

Essa é a ultima gota.

"Cala a boca!" Harry grita e Madame Pomfrey imediatamente se apressa para o seu lado pronta para remover qualquer um que tenha molestado seu paciente.

Harry sacode a cabeça e a afasta. Esta furioso, mas quer ter essa conversa agora e nunca voltar a isso.

Sra. Weasley parece que foi enfeitiçada com algo muito vil.

"Eu não preciso de sua ajuda. Estou perfeitamente confortável com minha gravidez e minha criança e mais do que pronto para criar ela. Sozinho. Por mim mesmo," ele olha de relance para a expressão de Severus, que como frequentemente esta ilegível. Harry tenta se convencer de que não se importa.

"Eu voltei só para ter ajuda com o bebe e porque não seria justo criar ela no lugar onde eu estava. Não porque eu pensei que precisava de alguém para me ajudar com o bebe. Além de Madame Pomfrey é claro. Eu estava feliz o bastante ficando longe de todos. Eu sai, porque se tornou demais, se você realmente quer saber," por alguma razão ele não pode revelar o que realmente aconteceu com Severus, mas mesmo que a traição de seu marido o empurrou para borda e o fez sair, não foi tudo.

Aquelas traições eram muito mais sutis.

Inferno, ele pensa, se eles querem saber tanto suas razões, porque não dar a eles o que eles estão implorando tanto.

"Sabe, ter uma criança coloca tudo em uma perspectiva diferente. Enquanto eu aceitei algumas coisas que aconteceram comigo eram necessárias, eu nunca permitia que acontecesse com minha própria filha. Meio estranho, mas é assim. Você, Sra. Weasley, de todas as pessoas, deveria entender."

Olha de relance para bruxa, que ainda parece estar se recuperando do choque de ter recebido um grito do seu Menino Dourado. Não importa, ela merece uma dose de realidade.

"Eu nunca permitiria que ela vivesse com alguém que a abusa por anos. Eu nunca permitia que ela corresse perigo em sua escola, lutar contra cobras gigantes e encarar Dragões e Lordes das trevas com catorze anos e... Eu nunca permitiria que ela casasse com alguém que odeia e ..."

"Deus, eu nunca a sacrificaria por nada. Não pelo mundo inteiro, não pelo bem maior ou qualquer das suas fantasias! Eu encontraria outro modo... Eu vou até o fim do mundo para mantê-la feliz e segura! Ela nunca vai passar pelo que eu passei! Não enquanto eu estiver respirando!"

Harry esta respirando muito difícil agora e propositalmente não olha para ninguém, pouco disposto a ver suas expressões. Igualmente não tem que encarar ninguém que ele não quer, dane-se o informal código de honra da Grifinória.

"É claro que não-" Albus Dumbledore tenta bajular, ele parece apropriadamente triste e infeliz, mas não faz Harry se sentir melhor e não deixa o Diretor continuar com as desculpas que vão se seguir.

"Eu não quero ver você perto da minha filha, Diretor. Nunca. Eu não quer nem que você olhe para ela. Me desculpe se eu não posso apreciar você encontrar pais novos para ela, mas não vai ser necessário."

Harry sabe muito bem que esta sendo irracional e injusto de algum modo, mas há um pequena e preciosa criatura tão perto de seu coração e não vai tomar riscos com ela.

McGonagall e Sra. Weasley estão amedrontados e chocados e Remus Lupin incrivelmente triste. Ele não pode mesmo olhar para Seve...Snape.

"Eu tenho dezessete," Harry os lembra. "Eu sou um adulto legalmente e não me importo se vocês não concordam. Eu vou comprar ou alugar uma casa em Hogsmead. Depois dela nascer, eu vou me mudar e criar a minha filha. Você," ele aponta para Albus Dumbledore. "Nunca vai vir para perto da gente. O resto de vocês, bem, acho que o tempo dirá."

"Harry..."

Ele não se importa com quem esta tentando o acalmar agora. Harry não vai ouvir.

"Não, eu decidi. Se você não me quer aqui, eu vou para St. Mungos. E se alguém tentar alguma coisa contra nós, eu vou fazer vocês se arrependerem. Vou usar todos os meios possíveis. Até minha fama."

Antes que qualquer um possa se recuperar do choque que as palavras de Harry causaram, Madame Pomfrey os coloca para fora da ala hospitalar.

Harry pega um dos livros sobre bebês que a medibruxa trouxe para ele e começa a ler. O menino percebeu que não sabe nada sobre bebês.

**5.**

Por um momento Severus acha que viu o fantasma de Lily Evans personificada em seu filho quando ele fala sobre proteger sua cria. Manda arrepios pela espinha do Mestre de Poções.

Ele tem uma visão dela ao lado do berço, pronta para derrubar o Senhor do Escuro por si mesma, para que possa proteger seu filhote.

Severus não pode descrever seus sentimentos no momento que Diretor o diz que Potter esta vivo e acabou de chegar na Enfermaria de Hogwarts. E não tem palavras para expressar o que ele sente no momento que o pirralho anuncia que esta grávido. Como se não fosse obvio o bastante.

Somente por um momento, Severus considera a possibilidade de que poderia ser dele. Ele simplesmente não pode acreditar que poderia criar algo como uma criança. Uma criança com Potter é ainda menos plausível. Não, é impossível.

Quando ele vê o menino, Severus controla todas as emoções alem da fúria e a fúria que o toma é grande.

Severus se mantém de sobrancelhas franzidas, quando Albus pede por sua opinião e insiste teimosamente que não tem uma. Lupin suspira em exasperação; Minerva fica lhe mandando olhares desaprovadores. Molly parece verdadeiramente ofendida que alguém pode ser tão pouco caloroso; isso é o que ela provavelmente pensa de sua atitude.

Eles continuam discutir 'a situação' sem a interrupção de Severus.

Ele não diz nada, quando Molly Weasley insiste que Harry esta desassossegado e se oferece para cuidar da criança. É provavelmente cria de seu filho mais novo de qualquer modo.

Ele pessoalmente pensa que Potter esta longe de desassossegado. Severus viu o menino desassossegado. Não é isso. O pirralho parece quase orgulho de ser uma futura mãe. Além disso, Potter parece feliz ou pelo menos contente.

Potter se atreve a ser feliz quando Severus não teve uma boa noite de sono em meses! Quer gritar quando olha o menino, mas fica em silêncio. Eles não precisam saber seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Severus não tem o habito de anunciar sua vulnerabilidade.

Quando eles se erguem para fazer outra visita a Potter na tarde, Severus esta com um humor pior que o anterior. Fez perfeitamente claro que não quer nada a ver com o pirralho, mas naturalmente o Diretor insiste.

Entretanto, quando Severus não pode agüentar a vista do Potter, esta curioso como o caso vai terminar.

Nunca vai do modo como esperado do Potter, Severus já deveria ter aprendido essa lição, não deveria? Ele nunca ouviu ninguém falar com Albus Dumbledore do modo como Potter faz. Sem dúvida, alguns adultos no quarto quiseram. Severus quase cambaleia sob o peso de sua vergonha e inveja. Ele é um dos que nunca se atreveram.

O menino se transforma num leão que protege seus filhotes. É destemido. Potter pára o Diretor de o acalmar antes mesmo que o homem abra a boca, o que é uma coisa esperta a se fazer, sem duvida.

Severus esta involuntariamente impressionado e odeia Potter por isso.

Toma algum conforto em ignorar Albus, quando o velho bruxo mostra seu interesse e incita Severus para tentar aplacar 'seu marido'.

Porque razão? Pela primeira vez Severus duvida que o Diretor realmente saiba o que quer do seu menino Dourado. Parece mais como se esta tentando restabelecer o controle sobre Potter, sobre tudo que ele faz e diz. Implica que o menino deve estar 'desassossegado e não sabe o que é melhor para ele' e tenta enviar o filhote de Potter para Molly Weasley.

A preocupação de Dumbledore é provavelmente genuína. Ele manteve uma rédea apertada em Potter, é questionável que alguém acostumado a ser controlado em quase todos os setores de sua vida, pode ficar livre.

Mas Severus se recusa a fazer disso seu problema.

Ele não vai ajudar o Diretor a transformar seu herói renegado em um animal de estimação.

O que ele deveria fazer? Ir até Potter e dizer a ele para fazer o que o Diretor disser, logo que o velho decida o que quer que o menino faça? Ridículo. Albus deveria deixar o menino.

Oh, mas Severus quer ir para Potter, falar com o menino cara a cara.

Quer exalar sua raiva, fazer o pirralho sentir pelo menos um pouco de sua fúria, desespero, preocupação que Severus tinha experimentado desde que tinha percebido que seu jovem marido não estava voltando. Quer fazer o coração do Potter se apertar do modo como o dele fez, quando acordava no meio da noite após ver o menino sangrando, deitado na sujeira, morto. Ou cortado por sua lâmina.

Merlin, levou algum tempo para o Mestre de Poções descobrir para que o menino iria querer levar isso com ele. Não como uma lembrança, ele tinha certeza. Então Severus se lembra do modo como Potter tinha agido após ter derrotado o Lorde das Trevas. Lembra o menino apático, os olhos sem vida depois da morte de Black. De repente faz muito sentido.

Mas ele não diz a ninguém. Severus deixa eles procurarem pelo menino, mesmo se uma parte dele, a parte racional, que é obviamente muito menor do que ele jamais acreditou, sabe que provavelmente não há nada para procurar. Porque há outra parte dele, que se recusa a acreditar que Potter não existe mais.

Então o menino volta. Sem aviso, nada e não é nem mesmo a Severus que ele retorna, não que Severus tenha esperado isso, mas, mas sempre há um 'mas' e sempre há tolos e sempre haverão, mas o Mestre de Poções nunca se considerou um deles, mas provavelmente é o maior...

Sim, mas Potter retorna e se deita lá, contente, feliz e tão protetor do filho de outro homem que esta carregando tão satisfeito!

Ele não sente nem um pouco; o maldito menino não mostra o mais ligeiro arrependimento. Severus quer fazer ele se arrepender, fazer ele pagar pela angustia que seu desaparecimento causou a ele!

Mas não faz isso. Mesmo que Severus saiba que o pirralho esta bem na Ala Hospitalar, não vai até ele. Não pode deixar Potter saber de sua fraqueza, não pode permitir que o menino saiba quanto poder Harry tem sobre ele. Quanto o que quer que Potter faça afeta Severus, quanto sofrimento Potter pode trazer para ele.

O Mestre de Poções teme o que pode acontecer se for deixado sozinho com o menino. Mesmo grávido do filho de outro homem Harry Potter, o Menino Que Sobreviveu, seu marido de dezessete anos é a criatura mais bonita que Severus já viu. Ainda. Tal criatura pequena, inocente, criatura traiçoeira.

Severus amaldiçoa o dia que James Potter nasceu. O homem estaria orgulhoso de saber que é responsável por criar a tortura perfeita para seu inimigo de escola, o desprezível Snivellius?

Mas a despeito de tudo, ainda esta feliz que Potter esta lá, que voltou vivo e respirando. Quão triste isso é?

**6.**

É claro, ninguém pede para que Harry deixe Hogwarts. Eles provavelmente não querem ele fora da vista.

Ele fica na Enfermaria, sobre o cuidado, mas vezes exagerado, de Madame Pomfrey e estuda livros para pais de primeira viagem.

Harry também manda uma coruja para Gringotts perguntando sobre suas finanças. O menino teme não ter galeões o bastante para bancar sua independência. É realista o bastante para saber que a independência custa e um bebê também.

Harry esta imensamente aliviado, quando descobre que aparentemente herdou dinheiro o bastante para sustentar os dois por pelo menos algum tempo.

Mais ou menos dois dias mais tarde Madame Pomfrey anuncia que ela realmente não acha que seria sábio para Harry deixar a Ala Hospitalar, porque com um canal do parto quase completamente desenvolvido, podia entrar em trabalho de parto a todo momento.

O menino estremece. Parto. Não vai admitir, mas essa parte de ter um bebê faz seus pés um pouco frios.

"Você não iria querer que acontecesse no meio de Hogsmeade, iria?"

A medibruxa parece bem surpresa quando o menino não protesta.

Harry simplesmente dá de ombros, realmente não quer parir no meio de Hogsmeade.

"Que inesperado, Sr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey sorri e dá um tapinha em seu braço. "Você se tornou um paciente modelo."

Harry cora nisso.

Mas tarde nesse dia Harry manda uma coruja para Remus Lupin e pede por uma reunião.

É Natal, quando o ex-professor vem, parecendo mais acabado do geralmente, mas Harry se recusa a se preocupar. Ele pede um favor a Remus, não pode sair passeando por Hogsmead e precisa que alguém encontre uma casa para ele. Lupin parece duvidoso e quer saber se Harry tem certeza, se é sábio. É aparente que ele quer perguntar mais, mas não se atreve.

Harry já decidiu. Quer se mudar logo que o bebê nasça. O menino implica que se Lupin não pode ajudá-lo, deveria dizer e então Harry ia pedir a outra pessoa.

Não quer dizer isso alto, mas Harry realmente quer ter o homem em sua vida mesmo se não quer realmente saber onde Lupin entra nela. Sim, Harry tem que admitir que é um espécie de teste.

"Eu estava preocupado sobre você," Remus revela, antes de dar um suspiro e puxar um pacote de sua mala de viajem.

Ele trouxe a Harry um presente de Natal. De primeira, o menino esta um pouco cuidadoso. Mas quando ele abre a caixa e deixa seus dedos correrem pelo mais suave cobertor rosa bebê que ele já viu. Harry abraça o lobisomem o mais apertado que consegue com seu estômago enorme entre eles e perdoa Lupin por tudo, mesmo antes que o homem peça a Harry que perdoe ele por não estar lá e verte mesmo um par de lágrimas.

É Natal afinal de contas.

Harry espera que é um bom presente para seus amigos, quando ele escreve para eles. Diz a Ron e Hermione que tinha voltado e esta esperando ver eles e que esta tudo bem e que ele sente muito.

Eles o respondem no dia seguinte insistindo que irão para Hogwarts o mais cedo possível. Harry esta um pouco confuso que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley não disseram antes para Ron. Não quer arruinar o feriado deles com suas famílias, mas não pode se impedir de ser um pouco egoísta. O menino esta cansado de estar sozinho ou ter somente Madame Pomfrey como companhia.

Não que Harry esteja roendo as unhas para que o Diretor o visite.

Harry esta surpreso que Snape não apareceu. Pelo menos para gritar com ele, se não por outra razão. É claro, alguém como Severus Snape não acharia a criança que eles criaram juntos um motivo para discussão!

É realmente enfurecedor e algo alem da compreensão.

Harry tenta ser racional. Esta pronto pra aceitar que o homem não se importa com ele, que não é nada do que Severus quer. Faz sentido. Afinal de contas, eles não tem nada em comum, Harry é um Grifindor que tinha sido forçado no outro homem e...é, há Draco Malfoy, que é aristocrata, lindo, esperto e um Sonserino.

É difícil aceitar que o homem não foi honesto com ele. Que brincou com os sentimentos de Harry, o fazendo acreditar que...

Entretanto, não é culpa de sua filha. Ela vai precisar de ambos os pais. Harry que não teve nenhum não pode privar sua meninha de seu outro pai. Ele até mesmo decidiu comprar uma casa em Hogsmead por esse motivo, para ficar perto. Mas qual o ponto, se o maldito bastardo não tem nem mesmo a decência de vir vê-lo e falar com ele?

Não se importa de todo?

Entretanto Ron e Hermione obviamente se importam. Eles invadem a Ala Hospitalar ignorando completamente o protestos de Madame Pomfrey e quase o sufocam em seus braços. Mas ele não está reclamando.

Ron e Hermione estão chateadas com ele e chocados sobre sua gravidez. Hermione dá um sermão e Ron faz careta, mas eles o perdoam muito rápido. Aparentemente, os dois estão felizes que ele esta de volta em boa saúde.

Ron acha que a barriga grávida de Harry é a coisa mais estranha que ele já viu. Ele parece estar tendo dificuldade em decidir se quer tocar ou não.

Hermione não é fácil de agradar, ela fica olhando a barriga grávida e o peito de Harry com graus assustadores de curiosidade.

"Oh, não, Mione num começa," o menino balança a cabeça. "Sem perguntas, pesquise sobre gravidez se você quiser, mas eu não vou discutir isso com você! Sem detalhes, certo?"

A menina amua, mas Ron sorri e levanta os polegares.

Então ele fica sério e diz a Harry que sua mãe esta realmente chateada com ele. Como se Harry não tivesse notado, a falta do suéter Weasley no Natal tinha feito ele suspeitar que as coisas não estavam bem.

"Ela nem me disse que você estava de volta companheiro. Até que sua carta chegou," depois de Ron receber a carta ele tinha confrontado seus pais e descobriu exatamente o que Molly Weasley pensava sobre Harry.

"Mãe diz que ela não reconhece você mais, que você foi desrespeitoso e ingrato e talvez você esteja realmente doente e precise de ajuda, ela diz que vai perdoar você, depois que você tiver feito um tratamento. Eu acho que ela vai cair na real, eventualmente."

Harry ronca. Então alguém tinha implicado que havia algo errado com ele. Não pela primeira vez. Sobreviveu com mais mal.

Ron tinha tido uma briga com sua mãe sobre vir ver Harry e aparentemente não concordava com ela. Isso preocupa Harry, mas Ron simplesmente dá de ombros e fica dizendo que vai ficar tudo bem.

"Eu sou um menino crescido, sabia? Não posso ficar preso a saia da mãe para sempre."

Quando eles começam a perguntar porque, porque ele saiu, o menino não tem certeza do que responder. As palavras acusando Severus de traição simplesmente se recusam a vir e simplesmente diz que tudo tinha se tornado demais para ele, não descreve completamente o que aconteceu.

"Eu só tinha," Harry finalmente diz depois de balbuciar por cinco minutos sem fazer sentido. "Eu tinha que sair por um tempo."

Surpreendentemente isso satisfaz seu melhor amigo. Hermione aperta as mãos e muda de tópico.

Ela pergunta para Harry qual vai ser o nome da menina.

"Claudia," Harry responde com um sorriso, "Seu nome vai ser Claudia Lily Potter … Snape."

Ele não tem idéia do significado do nome, nem sequer se lembra de onde ouviu isso. Entretanto, Harry gosta de 'Claudia' e é um nome comum o bastante e com certeza não pode significar nada de ruim. Mas se Hermione quiser, ela pode pesquisar.

**7.**

Harry tem a primeira contração bem cedo na manha do dia 2 de Janeiro, três dias depois de Madame Pomfrey anunciar que seu canal do nascimento estava formado. A medibruxa imediatamente contata St. Mungus e mais dois curandeiros chegam pelo floo. Harry chama Dobby e pede para ele informar Ron e Hermione.

Ambos os seus amigos chegam cinco minutos depois e Harry tem que dizer a eles, que esta apenas começando e que vai ser horas até que o bebê nasça. Entretanto, eles não se importam, ficam ao seu lado por seis horas, até que o bebê esteja finalmente pronto para vir e quando Ron fica pálido e sai para esperar lá fora, Hermione ignora os olhares irritados de Madame Pomfrey e dos curandeiros e fica ao seu lado permitindo que ele segure seu braço.

Harry vai ser sempre grato. Hermione nunca vai dar o nascimento.

Dói. Dói como o inferno e parece como se seu corpo ainda não se ajustou o bastante para o calvário, mesmo com todas as sutis e não sutis mudanças que o menino sofreu. Seus quadris ainda sentem estreitos demais e o canal do nascimento é muito apertado.

Harry jura que vai ser seu primeiro e único filho.

Todo mundo fica assegurando o menino que esta tudo bem, que tudo esta indo como deveria ir e então Harry perde a paciência e grita em Pomfrey, nos curandeiros e em Hermione para calarem a boca. Ele não esta sentindo nada bem!

Mas ninguém se importa. Um dos curandeiros até encoraja Harry a 'deixa isso ir'. O que quer que 'isso' seja.

Parecem horas de dor, suor e sangue e Harry quase desiste e exije que elas o sedem e só cortem ela fora, mas então, se sentindo um pouco tonto de exaustão ele ouve um choro de algum lugar ao fundo. O primeiro choro de sua filha, e sabe que tudo terminou.

Não, não terminou. É só o começo.

Hermione coloca os óculos em seu nariz, então Harry pode não só sentir sua menininha de encontro a seu peito, mas pode vê-la também. Embora os óculos não ajudem realmente, porque seus olhos estão cheios de lagrimas e tudo esta borrado de qualquer modo.

"Claudia," ele sussurra em maravilha, e a despeito da dor na sua nuca e em quase todos os outros lugares, se inclina para dar um beijo no topo peludo de sua cabeça.

**8.**

Madame Pomfrey encurrala Severus no seu caminho para as Masmorras logo após o almoço. Ela parece irritada alem da medida ou chateada nesse modo particular de senhoras de meia idade. O mestre de Poções não tem certeza de qual é, e isso importa?

Polidamente, ele pergunta se ela quer alguma coisa e isso faz com que a bruxa aperte seus lábios até eles ficarem em uma linha fina.

É a expressão 'eu estou por aqui com você' e aparentemente, Severus estava errado em pensar que Minerva tinha direitos em particular sobre esse olhar. Ele nunca acusaria Pomfrey de plagiar expressões.

"Quando você vai ver sua filha, Severus?" A medibruxa exige com toda a severidade acumulada de cuidar de estudantes levados durante anos.

A paciência de Severus se encurta e ele esta muito tentado a lembrá-la que ele já passou a muito tempo da época da escola e dizer a ela para cuidar da sua própria vida! Mas isso seria uma mostra de fraqueza, além do mais, adultos são capazes de controlar seu humor.

"Ela tem quarenta e oito centímetros, dois quilos e novecentas gramas. Um pouco pequena, mas saudável."

Mas é claro, nunca importou, o que Severus quer ou não. A mulher só continua e continua e continua...bem, na verdade ela não faz, só fica encarando ele!

"Eu não me importo!" Severus finalmente teve o bastante.

Ela parece ter sido estapeada.

Mas ela se recupera rapidamente e exige saber como ele poder ser tão frio e indiferente a sua própria criança.

"Minha criança? Minha!" Severus desdenha. "Potter teve realmente a imprudência de dizer que era minha?"

Sente uma satisfação soberba quando a medibruxa parece realmente recuar e perde as palavras pela primeira vez. Mas não por muito tempo.

"Merlin, Severus," ela suspira. "Você é inacreditável...mas sabe; eu nunca vi olhos tão escuros e um nariz tão grande em uma menina. Pobrezinha," e com isso ela se vira e caminha no sentido da enfermaria.

Num primeiro momento, Severus se recusa a acreditar na velha bruxa intrometida. Não pode ser sua criança, afinal de contas Weasley é uma das mais proeminentes famílias do Mundo Bruxo. É obvio que comparado com um Snape, seria um Weasley que conseguiria engravidar a putinha.

Mas é claro, a lógica tira férias quando vem ao Potter!

Não, Severus não tem motivo para não acreditar em Pomfrey. Porque ela o iludiria?

Mais uma vez, destino prova sua crueldade quando vem a Severus. Já é muito difícil tirar Potter de sua mente, não importa o quanto ele tente e agora sua má sorte os amarra com outro laço.

A filha deles. A filha dele.

Merlin, mas ele tem uma filha, ele e Potter, eles tem uma filha.

Entretanto, é mais um dia até que Severus se encontra nas portas da Enfermaria.

Severus decide que Potter parece muito mais calmo e feliz do que qualquer homem que tenha dado o nascimento a três dias deve olhar.

Seus olhos se encontram no momento em que Severus passar pela porta do quarto privado que foi dado ao menino. E ao bebê. Há um berço ao lado da cama. O Mestre de Poções não pode ver a criança de onde ele está., então não pode evitar reduzir a distância entre ele e o menino.

Porque o Potter não podia ser mais como Narcissa Malfoy, que se recusou a olhar Draco por mais de uma semana depois do parto? Então ele teria varias oportunidades para ver a criança sem ver seu...outro pai.

Os olhos verdes calmos estão perfurando os seus de um modo muito debilitante.

"Então," o menino é o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. "Você quer ver sua filha afinal de contas."

A calma, a satisfação, o atrevimento do menino é finalmente mais do que Severus pode agüentar.

"Eu não poderia ter certeza que era meu, poderia?" Ele manda de encontro ao Potter seu tom mais desagradável.

Os olhos verdes se alargam.

"O qu-ue-e?" O menino gagueja. Então lentamente a realização o acerta.

"Como você se atreve!"

Severus apenas olha com escárnio, ele tem certeza que Potter é capaz de se acusar sozinho. Mas o menino não joga pelas regras. Dois círculos rosados mancham as belas bochechas.

"Você esta me acusando de infidelidade," o menino dá uma risada histérica. "Isso é maravilhoso…é realmente maravilhoso."

O que quer que ele queira dizer depois é interrompido por um som que vem do berço. Um choramingo muito baixo, mal audível. Entretanto, a atenção de Potter imediatamente se desloca, como se Severus deixasse de existir, como se o mundo inteiro deixasse de existir para o menino e tudo que é deixado é o pacote minúsculo que o menino agora está segurando em seus braços.

"Shh, não faça isso, princesa, sua mamadeira vai estar aqui a qualquer momento agora,"

O bebê obviamente pode esperar desde que seja segurado e acariciado desse modo.

"Você queria ver ela," Potter levanta seus olhos até Severus. "Eu duvido que você veja muito daí."

É irritante, ser convocado desse modo, mas os pés de Severus já estão o levando para mais perto. Potter descobre o pacote rosado para que o Mestre de Poções possa olhar melhor.

Ela é tão minúscula...é o primeiro pensamento que Severus tem. Um rosto minúsculo, uma minúscula boca desdentada...Pomfrey esta certa; o nariz é um pouco proeminente para o minúsculo rosto redondo. Ela também tem tufos de cabelo negro e longas pestanas negras que cobrem olhos tão negros quanto os de Severus.

Nenhum cabelo ruivo, nenhuma única sarda a vista.

Não há como negar que a coisinha é sua. Maldição, ela parece mais Snape do que Potter. _O primeiro filho normalmente puxa ao pai_...Severus se lembra das palavras de sua mãe.

Salazar… é pai.

* * *

Muito obrigado a: **St. Lu**, **Ana Scully Rickman**, **Hanaee**, **Morg' Malfoy**, **Loli-chan yuy**, **loveless**, **Gabi M**. , **Lara **e **tatymoluka**.

Até a próxima!

Ja ne. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo original: **Sacrifices Betrayals Love and Foolishness

**Autor(a): **TheSiner

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Localizado: **Depois da Ordem da Fênix e do Departamento de Mistérios. Harry acabou de fazer dezesseis.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Harry e Snape são forçados a se casar e não funciona muito bem. Harry esta deprimido, Snape é teimoso, e todos mais são egoístas. HP/SS, slash, mpreg.

* * *

… **Amor…**

**1.**

Severus estava de pé ao lado de Harry e Claudia, que estava calmamente sugando uma chupeta cor-de-rosa. O Mestre de Poções estava estudando a menina com uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto. O menino não tinha certeza de como isso fazia ele se sentir. Parte dele estava aliviada, porque o homem finalmente estava ali; a longa espera por sua aparição tinha finalmente acabado.

Outra parte dele estava irritada. Quase furiosa, porque, maldição! Harry tinha passado mais ou menos duas semanas na Ala Hospitalar e Snape aparecia agora, quando tudo estava quase terminado! E as coisas que ele tinha implicado!

Por um momento, o menino sentiu o desejo de gritar no maldito bastardo para sair, gritar com ele que Claudia era só sua e ele nunca deixaria Severus vê-la..._Você pode apodrecer no inferno, seu bastardo horrível! Nós não precisamos de você! Claudia vai estar melhor sem você. Eu não preciso de você! _- Isso era o que Harry queria gritar em seu marido.

Mas isso não seria certo, seria? Se Snape estava disposto a ser um pai melhor do que era um marido, Harry não podia negar isso a ele. Não podia agüentar o pensamento de sua menininha o odiando um dia, porque Harry tinha arruinado a chance dela conhecer seu outro pai e ele não era tão mesquinho, embora uma parte dele desejasse que fosse.

Talvez, se o menino tivesse ficado em Hogwarts, teria reagido emocionalmente e recusado Snape com uma desculpa não melhor do que 'porque eu posso', mas ele tinha passado meio ano sozinho para pensar sobre tudo, para se acalmar e se tornar razoável.

Mas Harry não precisava ser legal, precisava? Não, certamente não.

"Então...como você tem estado? Como Malfoy esta?" o menino perguntou polidamente. Mais ou menos. Mas, ei, ele podai ter perguntado se eles ainda estavam fodendo. Viu, Harry tinha sido extremamente polido.

Snape olhou para cima agudamente. Ele estava surpreso e não conseguiu esconder isso tão bem quanto o usual. O Mestre de Poções não tinha esperado Harry ser tão direto.

"Não, espera, eu realmente não quero saber," Harry fez uma careta e quase não pôde impedir seu sorriso. Não era fácil conseguir uma reação do 'Mestre espião'. Ponto pra Harry.

A boca de Snape ficou em uma linha fina.

Mas o esperado senso de satisfação não veio. Em vez, Harry se sentiu repentinamente cansado e doente de todos os jogos, duplos sentidos e manipulações.

"Eu vi você. Na noite antes deu sair. Com Malfoy inclinado na mesa da sua sala de aula," o menino não podia se impedir, o nojo mostrou em seu rosto e as palavras rasgaram sua garganta saindo roucas. Mas não importava. Ele tinha que dizer isso e queria terminar com isso.

Estava cansado de ficar quieto e tentar entender pessoas que não mereciam sua consideração.

Snape merecia todo abuso que Harry era capaz de provocar, porque era sua culpa que Harry estaria carregando uma imagem mental de Malfoy fazendo sexo com ele pelo resto da vida.

O menino sabia que estava perto de soar amargo, mas não se importava realmente. Estava certo em se sentir do modo como se sentia.

O querido marido de Harry não disse uma palavra, mas Harry podia sentir os olhos negros presos nele. Harry se manteve olhando para sua filha. Ela era sua força.

"Você deveria simplesmente ter me dito," o menino continuou, a ponta de seus dedos correndo delicadamente sobre o cabelo escuro de Claudia. Era tão fácil dizer a que pai ela tinha puxado. Exceto pelo nariz, sim, não havia duvida de quem esse nariz era.

Se Snape tivesse dito para Harry ir embora, Harry teria ido.

Ele não entendia realmente Snape. O homem queria a ambos? Ele e Malfoy? Isso era simplesmente nojento. Doente.

"Se você queria..." maldição, era mais difícil do que ele pensou que seria. "Você teve que esfregar na minha cara!"

Harry achou que podia ouvir os dentes de Snape moendo uns contra os outros, mesmo se sua expressão permanecia impassível, mas quando o homem abriu sua boca, suas palavras não tinham sido o que ele tinha esperado.

"Você esta me dizendo, que saiu por causa do que viu?"

Harry olhou para cima e foi pego pelo olhar avaliativo.

Ele meio que tinha feito, não? Não havia como negar isso. Se haviam outras desculpas, bem, eram apenas isso, desculpas.

Oh, merda, merda, merda...Harry mordeu o lábio. Ele era estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Harry tinha acabado de fazer perfeitamente claro que ele se importava demais sobre o Snape fazia e com quem.

Tinha admitido que tinha sido machucado pela deslealdade de seu marido.

Pobre Harry Potter. Usado e então traído e se sentido forçado a fugir.

Mas Snape não zombou sobre como Harry era um tolo, sentimental e inocente.

Ele pisou para mais perto, braços cruzados em seu peito e disse com zombaria para Harry.

"Ah, eu sou o vilão agora, não é? Seu..." Snape engoliu um palavrão, isso era muito obvio. "Você é um hipócrita , Potter," o tom de Severus era zombador, mas sua voz era tão aveludada, que correu pela espinha do menino como um caricia secreta que deixou um rastro de fogo em sua pele.

Harry rangeu seus dentes. Odiava isso, esse Snape que pode deixar ele assim.

"É agora, onde eu pergunto pela saúde do Sr. Weasley?"

Ron? Porque Snape estava falando sobre Ron agora? O que ele tinha a ver com qualquer coisa?

Vendo que Snape estava obviamente esperando por uma resposta, Harry repetiu a pergunta alto. Estava ficando frustrado. A devastação que uma conversa curta com Severus Snape podia causar na mente e alma de Harry...gha!

Mas por outro lado, a rigidez na maxila do homem é um sinal que ele não esta tão impassível quanto quer que Harry pense.

"Você tem a imprudência de perguntar!" Snape grita e se inclina na cama, mais perto de Harry. O menino pode cheirar ele daqui...é o mesmo perfume picante que nunca pode nomear. Harry se força a ficar no lugar, não se inclinar pra trás nos travesseiros ou ir pra frente, mais perto.

"Sobre o que você esta falando? E fale baixo," Harry sacode Claudia em seus braços.

Os lábios de Snape se contraem de raiva, mas seus olhos giram para o bebê e ele baixa sua voz: "Eu vi você também, Potter. Com Weasley. Ou você já esqueceu sobre isso? Não era a ele que você declarava seu amor?"

Harry estava mais confuso do que nunca. Estava com a sensação de que estava perdendo alguma coisa. O que era tão especial no fato de que Snape tinha visto ele com Ron? E declarando amor? Que tido de coisa sem sentido era essa?

"Eu não posso ter amigos?!" Era uma coisa estúpida pra se dizer, mas, yeah...

"Então é disso que você chama? Com quem mais você ficou amigável? Seja gentil, me ilumine!"

O homem estava furioso, seu olhos negros faiscando de raiva e Harry não podia entender porque ele estaria zangado com ele sendo amigo de alguém! Isso era longe demais mesmo para Snape!

"Eu não vou deixar você me fazer de tolo! Eu vi você com Weasley, eu vi você dizendo a ele o quanto você o amava!" Snape acusa numa voz áspera. Ele não grita. Mas o impacto é o mesmo.

Harry fecha os olhos, deixa sua cabeça cair na madeira da cama, e então diz a Severus que Harry não esta fazendo ninguém de tolo. Severus é quem esta se fazendo de tolo. Uma risada zombadora quase escapa dele, mas então fica presa em algum lugar na sua garganta.

"Oh, eu amo muito Ron. Ele é meu melhor amigo. Como um irmão para mim. Você provavelmente não acredita em mim, desde que obviamente tudo esta claro para você e você sabe tudo e nada que eu dizer vai convencer você," Harry não tem realmente certeza do porque quer convencer o homem, não deveria importar. Mas ele não foi desonesto, foi ele quem foi desprezado e por alguma razão quer que Severus admita isso. "Não houve nada desse modo entre Ron e eu. Seria impossível, ele é atraído somente a mulheres. Você entende o conceito? Heterossexual. Amor fraternal?"

Nesse momento um elfo doméstico chega e anuncia que a mamadeira da pequena senhora está pronta.

Isso lembra a Harry que há coisas mais importantes do que seu relacionamento com Snape e de algum modo parece impróprio ter essa conversa na presença de Claudia.

"Eu realmente não entendo você e não acho que você alguma vez tenha me entendido. Não me importo se você acredita ou não em mim," ele mente.

De fato, a desconfiança de Snape parece uma lixa se esfregando em Harry. Ele tinha dado ao homem tudo que tinha. Não deveria ser dado o beneficio da dúvida?

Nunca fez o que Snape está tentado o acusar. Faz ele estremecer, quando Harry se lembra o que viu naquela noite na sala de Poções. Snape e Malfoy. Podia ser que Snape tinha feito isso porque realmente tinha pensado que Harry estava o traindo com Ron?

Não pode olhar para o outro homem no momento. O menino mantém os olhos no rosto minúsculo e lindo de Claudia e em sua boca que suga ávida. Ele acha que seus olhos estão começando a mudar de cor do cinza com o qual ela nasceu para o verde. Madame Pomfrey diz que isso acontece.

Esta ciente de que Severus fica olhando por alguns momentos, e então ele sai antes que Harry coloque Claudia em seu ombro para arrotar.

**2.**

Severus sabe que tem que voltar para a Ala Hospitalar no dia seguinte. Mas e então?

Onde eles estão?

A menina é obviamente dele. Cada célula de Severus esta gritando 'Sua!' para ele. Osso do seu osso, sangue do seu sangue.

A despeito de tudo, Severus tem um prazer quase perverso no fato de que, não importa o que, ele e Potter iriam viver para sempre em sua filha. Indiferente de quão incompatível são juntos, seu sangue se fundia perfeitamente na pequena criatura nos braços de Potter. Mesmo que o menino chegue a o desprezar e detestar, sempre haverá uma parte de Severus que ele nunca vai parar de estimar.

Eles precisam discutir a situação, fazer arranjos. Que arranjos? Severus não esta completamente certo.

Se lembra de ouvir Potter dizer alguma coisa sobre uma casa em Hogsmead. Não é uma idéia ruim. É perto de Hogwarts e poderia visitar Claudia quando quisesse. É isso que Potter tem em mente? Vai permitir que Snape tenha acesso livre a sua filha?

É claro que sim! Potter não vai negar isso a Severus.

Claudia não é a questão. Parece que Potter vai ser sensível o bastante para não usar a filha para machucar Severus. O menino seria nobre demais para fazer chantagem a Severus com sua filha.

E, então, ai vem a questão. Potter. Weasley. Severus. Malfoy. Potter tentando o convencer que não tinha nada entre ele e Weasley, que nunca mentiu para Severus, nunca enganou, nunca traiu.

É claro, ele diria isso...

Mas, porque? Pra que propósito?

Severus odeia estar confuso sobre qualquer coisa. Mas, enquanto tudo nele esta gritando que Potter não é nada mais do que uma puta traidora, não pode negar, que nada disso esta fazendo sentido.

Que sentido isso faz? Por que ele negaria a ligação com Weasley? Por que ficaria tão machucado vendo Severus com Draco? Machucado o bastante para sair de Hogwarts, para deixar para trás seu amiguinhos irritantes e tudo que ele tinha. Porque Potter não tinha simplesmente empacotado suas coisas e voltado para a Torre da Grifinória, onde Weasley já estaria esperando, pronto para entreter o menino?

Suor frio escorre pela nuca de Severus. Tem um pressentimento sobre isso e não é bom.

Ele não quer...não, mas tem que.

Severus teme que vai se fazer de tolo novamente, mas, ainda sim, procura Ron Weasley.

Estranhamente o bastante, Severus encontra o ruivo sentado do lado de fora do campo de Quadribol, perdido em pensamentos. O Mestre de Poções não pensou que Weasley fosse do tipo pensativo.

Ele já pensou um pouco no menino. Severus vê Weasley como alguém que é barulhento, turbulento, Grifinório, bom em Quadribol, fácil de lidar, amigável, bonito, jovem, popular - em uma palavra, tudo que Severus não é.

Pensativo não combina com o menino, ou talvez combine e Severus simplesmente não quer enfrentar essa versão solene do Weasley. Relutantemente Severus admite que frequentemente suas percepções são erradas devido a suas emoções.

"Weasley," Severus arrasta as palavras. O adolescente esta tão profundo em pensamentos que nem percebeu que não esta mais sozinho.

"Sna...Professor Snape. O que você esta fazendo aqui?"

Por um momento, Severus pensa em responder com algo ácido, mas se contém. Não é o momento.

"Eu estou aqui para falar com você, Sr. Weasley."

"Certo. Então fale. Senhor." Weasley permite a ele com a benevolência de um rei.

Imprudente. Desrespeitoso.

"Sobre meu marido," não vai fazer mal lembrar isso mais uma vez ao moleque.

E isso acerta o nervo, julgando pelo sombreamento na expressão de Weasley. Então ele olha para Severus bem nos olhos.

"Claro. O que sobre ele? Ele não disse nada para mim ou Hermione, ou pra qualquer um, mas eu sei que ele foi embora por causa de alguma coisa que você fez. Ele estava feliz, muito feliz a despeito de tudo que ele passou!"

Severus aperta seus dentes e rosna no menino, dizendo pra não se meter no que não é da sua conta.

"É da minha conta!" Weasley diz rispidamente de volta, seus rosto se tornando horrivelmente vermelho, começando com as orelhas. "Eu sou amigo dele! Harry não tem ninguém mais próximo do que eu! E Hermione, é claro. Alguém tem que cuidar dele e você aparentemente não vai. Você machucou ele! Ele não tem que dizer, é tão obvio que você fez. Eu não entendo porque ele fica protegendo você."

"Você nem estava lá quando Claudia nasceu," Weasley acusa. Para alguém como ele esse seria um dos pecados mortais. "Harry ama você, embora eu não possa entender o porque."

Ron Weasley dá um olhar a Severus que implica que ele não vê o que há para se amar sobre ele. O Mestre de Poções deveria dar a ele uma detenção com Filch pelo abuso, mas sua mente se prende a parte que Harry o ama.

Weasley não se importa com a opinião de Severus, continua falando sobre como Snape não merece Harry e admite que espera honestamente que seu amigo supere seus sentimentos por Snape e promete apoiar o menino inteiramente, quando ele encontrar alguém melhor. Muito melhor. Como em qualquer um seria melhor que Snape.

Severus esta irritado o bastante para o interromper de um modo muito brusco: "Você dormiu com meu marido?"

A boca de Weasley se abre de um modo nojento, mas satisfatório, como um peixe fora da água.

"O que?"

Severus levanta uma sobrancelha e espera; não vai repetir a pergunta. Tem certeza que Weasley ouviu perfeitamente bem.

"É claro que não!" o cérebro de Weasley finalmente digere as palavras de Severus. "É claro que não! Que tipo de pergunta é essa? O que deu essa idéia a você? Porque diabos você esta me perguntando isso!?"

Então o Mestre de Poções o lembra do beijo que teve o infortúnio de testemunhar.

"Oh, isso," o menino tem a decência de corar. "Isso foi tipo...eu não tenho certeza do que foi, mas nada pra se preocupar, ok? Foi um surto de momento, eu acho. Harry estava tão feliz; eu nunca vi ele tão cheio de vida. Eu não sei o que veio sobre mim. Eu estava tão feliz por Harry e meio que queria mostrar a ele o quanto eu queria fazer parte disso ou qualquer coisa assim."

"Enfiando a língua na sua boca,"

O vermelho nas bochechas de Weasley fica mais escuro.

"Não houve língua! Eu já disse a você, não foi assim, não como quando você beija uma garota. Ele é só um amigo. Eu não gosto de garotos."

Então ele dá a Severus um olhar duro.

"Olha, não tinha nada de...erm...sexual sobre isso e de todo modo, fui eu quem beijou Harry, ele não fez nada errado. Ele é...Harry é...não, ele não é um santo, mas ele não é do tipo que trai. Não que eu iria reclamar se ele encontrasse alguém melhor do que..."

"Detenção, Weasley, com Filch e dez pontos da Grifinória por desrespeito a um professor," e tocando o marido do dito professor.

Severus sorri torto, está satisfeito por ouvir Weasley gemer atrás dele enquanto se afasta. Entretanto a satisfação não dura muito, se desvanece rapidamente quando a realização o alcança.

Um tolo. Isso é exatamente o que ele é.

Finalmente, tudo faz completo sentido, mas o pensamento que ecoa dolorosamente de encontro a sua cabeça é - o que eu fiz...

**3.**

Severus vai ver Harry um pouco antes do almoço ser servido no Grande Salão. Ele quer ter certeza que a Ala Hospitalar esta livre de Grifinórios.

Severus quer falar com Harry, admitir que seu comportamento foi inaceitável, que errou. Severus deixou suas inseguranças afetarem seu julgamento e assim chegou a conclusões erradas, apresadas.

É claro, ele não diz nada como isso. Severus sabe muitas palavras sofisticadas e é bom com elas. Quando vem a comentários insultuosos e respostas afiadas ele é incomparável, mas isso não será útil.

Sabe palavras que podem fazer Lufa Lufas chorarem, palavras que podem fazer Grifinórios perderem o controle e consequentemente pontos para sua casa. Sabe palavras que fazem Corvinais se sentirem estúpidos e Sonserinos envergonhados.

Entretanto, o Mestre de Poções se encontra numa perda de palavras.

Cumprimenta o menino polidamente, mas de algum modo formalmente e se aproxima do berço. O bebê esta dormindo; Severus assume que é o que ela mais faz nessa fase de seu desenvolvimento.

Ela cheira engraçado. O sentido afiado de cheiros de Severus capta imediatamente. Espera que esteja tudo bem e que não tenha nada errado com a criança. Não esteve muito ao redor de bebês e não tem certeza. Incomoda Severus. Não está acostumado a não saber o bastante sobre as coisas que lhe dizem respeito.

Sua filha. Claudia. Ele gosta.

"Gosta do que?"

Harry pergunta e Severus percebe que disse a última parte alto.

"O nome que você deu a ela. Claudia," sente bom rolando fora da sua língua e Severus quer repetir. Um nome antigo e nobre. Digno.

"Bom. Que você goste, eu quero dizer, eu teria perguntado, mas..." o menino morde seu lábio e Severus tem a impressão que sabe o que ele não diz. 'Você não estava lá'. Mesmo as palavras não ditas cortam profundamente dentro dele, talvez ainda mais profundamente, devido ao fato que Harry não esta usando os erros de Severus de encontro a ele, mesmo se esta no direito de fazer.

Severus estica a mão e toca a bochecha de Claudia com um de seus dedos. É tudo que se atreve. Ela é uma _tabula rasa_. E se suas mãos deixaram uma marca suja em sua pele perfeita e pura? Ele é indigno.

Harry diz a Severus para não se preocupar.

"Ela acabou de mamar; vai dormir direito por algumas horas agora."

Severus olha o menino e Harry abaixa seus olhos timidamente. É inacreditável, eles criaram uma criança juntos e ele ainda esta tímido perto do Mestre de Poções.

Merlin o ajude, mas Severus quer tanto o menino agora. Bem naquela cama de hospital. Quer ter aquele pai apropriado e dedicado que Harry se tornou, com suas pernas para cima...

Severus engole, enfiando as unhas em sua palma e pergunta quando tempo eles vão ficar na Enfermaria.

Harry diz a ele que Pomfrey quer manter um olho neles por outra semana mais ou menos e que a casa não esta pronta ainda. A casa? Então Severus descobre que seu marido pediu para Lupin encontrar uma casa e ajeitar as coisas para ela ficar habitável.

Lupin? Severus quer zombar. Lupin? O que Lupin tem haver...?

Mas Severus mantém a emoção fora de seu rosto. Afinal de contas, foi sua inveja infundada que o colocou aqui, não foi?

Conseqüentemente, não diz nada.

**4.**

Durante sua estada na Ala Hospitalar, sob o cuidado de Madame Pomfrey, Harry aprendeu muito bem como cuidar do bebê. Ele ainda não tinha se sentido entediado. Claudia estava sempre com fome ou suja. Ron e Hermione normalmente estavam lá também.

E Severus.

Desde a primeira vez, Severus vinha ver Claudia todos os dias, quando ele sabia que ninguém mais estaria na Ala hospitalar. Era como se não quisesse que ninguém soubesse, que ele realmente era um homem decente que se importava com sua filha.

Era sempre tão desconfortável entre eles.

Harry continuava lutando contra sua incapacidade de odiar o homem. Ele estava irritado, sim, muito irritado, mas não odiava Snape. Era malditamente frustrante. Harry gostaria de explodir, de dar um bom grito com o bastardo. Ele percebeu que não era algo que tinha acontecido desde que eles tinham se casado. Sempre tinha sido uma coisa de um lado com só Snape gritando.

Harry tinha muito para dizer, mas o homem ainda não tinha lhe dado uma chance. Ele estava sendo tão...fechado? Tão longe. Não, realmente, não havia uma palavra melhor para isso. Ele tinha mal falado com Harry além de perguntar sobre coisas práticas como os arranjos que Harry faria para viver depois que saísse de Hogwarts e ai por diante. Harry não podia dissipar o sentimento de que tinha alguma coisa que Snape queria dizer, mas simplesmente não saia.

Ele ainda não tinha pedido para segurar Claudia. Harry não tinha tentado sugerir que ele deveria.

Eles estavam presos nesse estranho empate e isso estava deixando Harry louco. Uma parte dele sentia que deveria fazer alguma coisa ou dizer alguma coisa...

Tinha se tornado óbvio que todos esses meses longes não tinham sido o bastante para apagar os sentimentos que Harry tinha por seu marido. Isso era tão injusto. O menino queria ser arrisco, desinteressado e prático. Depois de tudo seu casamento tinha sido o que tinha significado ser. Uma conveniência.

Agora, isso tudo deveria ser sobre Claudia que precisava do pai. Mas alguma coisa alguma vez ia de acordo com o plano? Há! Isso seria refrescante, não?

Harry não podia parar os sentimentos de o engolfarem toda vez que Snape entrava na Ala Hospitalar e aparecia sobre ele e Claudia. Tentava ignorar a tristeza que sentia toda vez que o homem fechava a porta atrás de si.

Menino estúpido, estúpido...

Hoje os estudantes estavam voltando das férias de Natal. Harry tinha decidido que indiferente do que Remus já tinha ajeitado da casa, estaria saindo em dois dias. Não queria se tornar o espetáculo da escola.

Graças ao Profeta Diário, provavelmente não tinha ninguém que não sabia que Harry tinha voltado e tinha dado o nascimento. Ele não queria ver ninguém, além de, talvez, Neville, Luna e um par de outros Grifinórios.

Esperava que de algum modo ajudasse esses sentimentos estúpidos, se houvesse alguma distância entre ele e Severus.

E Harry absolutamente recusava a ter a oportunidade de encontrar Draco Malfoy, aquele por quem Severus tinha trocado ele. Talvez fosse covardia, mas o menino não se importava, não ia sofrer se podia evitar simplesmente para se chamar de corajoso. Harry considerava isso como crescer.

Harry esta de pé ao lado do berço de Claudia, suas costas viradas para porta. Nem se virou, quando ouviu a porta se abrir, porque era perto da hora do jantar e era quando Severus normalmente os visitava.

Então Harry estava completamente despreparado quando finalmente se virou e se encontrou cara a cara com Draco Malfoy. Aparentemente, os estudantes tinham voltado. O menino não tinha certeza do que fazer ou dizer. Parecia sem sentido perguntar ao loiro o que ele queria. Harry tinha quase certeza que Malfoy queria o usual - machucar ele. Para que mais ele estaria lá?

Os olhos de Harry correm para sua varinha, que estava caída na cama; perto o bastante para ele pegar, só em caso.

"Bem, bem, olha só quem rastejou para fora do buraco que estava se escondendo," a zombaria de Malfoy nunca falhava em fazer Harry sentir o impulso de pegar sua varinha e enfeitiçar essa expressão em seu rosto.

Se envolvendo em sua superioridade, Malfoy deixa Harry saber que ele não sabia nada do tipo de lugar que Harry normalmente freqüentava. É claro que não. Ele estava, oh, tão curioso.

"Você tem certeza que é realmente um feiticeiro, Potter?" Malfoy olha de relance para o berço e Harry quer arrancar seus olhos.

Malfoy diz que gostaria de saber com que tipo de criaturas seus antepassados tinham fodido para transformar ele em tal aberração. O bastardo racista.

Pelo menos os antepassados de Harry não tinham um habito de foderem seus primos. Pelo menos não após ter parado de ser aceito pela sociedade. Hermione tinha dito que era aceito a muito, muito tempo atrás, e antes das pessoas saberem que consangüinidade não era uma coisa tão boa.

Mas não era como se Malfoy calasse a boca e permite Harry apontar algumas verdades básicas a ele. Harry já tinha esperado comentários sobre seu sangue, seus amigos, seus pais e finge não ser afetado muito por eles, o que não é exatamente verdade.

Mas adultos não dão a bastardos como Draco Malfoy o que eles querem, perdendo seu temperamento, permitindo que seus insultos cheguem a eles. Harry é um adulto agora. Sabe melhor do que isso.

"Então, Severus dormiu com você afinal de contas. Oh, eu não duvido que o pirralho seja dele. Nós não poderíamos ter tanta sorte. O Santo Potter nunca trairia," Malfoy faz um som como se fidelidade fosse um conceito estranho e plebel.

"Antes eu realmente duvidava que ele realmente tocasse você, afinal de contas, Severus tem um gosto melhor," a implicação é muito clara.

"Mas eu assumo que desde que você estava sempre lá, na cama, tão necessitado e conveniente...eu aposto que você estava só deitado lá e pensando na Inglaterra enquanto ele fazia todo o trabalho. Mhm, é claro. Mas quem agüentaria isso por muito tempo? Certamente, não Severus, ele é um homem apaixonado afinal de contas."

O sorriso de Malfoy insinua que ele é intimamente familiar com a paixão de Snape.

Harry não responde. Não interrompe Malfoy ou tenta o enfeitiçar, como deveria. Por alguma razão, o menino só fica lá de pé, petrificado, uma de suas mãos segurando um lado do berço. Essa mão é tudo que impede Harry de vacilar sob o impacto das palavras de Malfoy.

Malfoy pergunta se Harry esta se enganando, esperando que Severus fique com ele só por causa do bebê.

"Vamos lá, Potter, Snape nem gosta de crianças, todo mundo sabe disso,"

Harry sabe que tudo que Malfoy diz é para machucar, entretanto não quer dizer que não tem uma parcela de verdade em suas palavras. Não as faz doer menos. Harry se pergunta se Malfoy é um Legilimens. Ele sabe bem demais onde atingir para fazer doer mais. Sempre soube.

Draco Malfoy é como um espelho de Ojesed que em vez de mostrar os desejos do seu coração o faz enfrentar suas falhas, fraquezas e medos mais profundos.

"Vamos ser francos, Potter. Não é justo prender Severus com esse seu pirralho. Não foi justo prender ele com você...mas nada pode ser feito quanto a isso. Mas você deveria perceber quando não é querido, fazer a coisa certa e..."

Malfoy esta empolgado demais em seu próprio discurso e no efeito que esta tendo no outro menino. Harry esta de pé com olhos baixos, mastigando seus lábios para os manter de tremer. Malfoy esta certo, não esta? Que direito ele tem de pedir coisas a Severus, que já sacrificou tanto...

Ambos esqueceram que o ex-Comensal e espião formado e professor, que provavelmente pegou mais estudantes fora da cama após o toque de recolher da historia de Hogwarts, Severus Snape pode aparecer do nada, sem fazer barulho.

"Draco!" o homem rosna com os dentes apertados e se torna o centro das atenções.

Pânico corre pelo rosto de Malfoy, mas foi embora no momento seguinte e o loiro esta composto novamente: "Severus, que delicioso..."

"Fora!" O Mestre de Poções rosna.

Malfoy gagueja e tenta dizer alguma coisa, mas é óbvio pela expressão de Snape que não é uma boa idéia.

Enquanto Harry ouve a porta bater, sua outra mão se junta a primeira, de um lado do berço, em um esforço para ficar de pé. O menino esta de repente inseguro em seus pés. Esta doendo tanto.

"Harry," Severus está muito perto agora.

"O que quer que ele tenha dito foi destino para machucar e é uma mentira,"

Mas Harry esta chateado demais para ouvir. Esta sacudindo a cabeça. O menino sabe que deve ficar calmo; não deveria deixar as pessoas machucá-lo. Harry sabe que deve se manter disponível para Claudia. Claudia precisa dele. Mas machuca tanto. A rejeição. A...

"Harry..."

O menino vira sua cabeça para Snape, sem se importar em mostrar suas bochechas vermelhas e úmidas. A mão de Severus esta no ar, bem encima do ombro de Harry. Parece que quer tocar no menino, o consolar, mais não se atreve.

De repente Harry sente um impulso de raiva correr sobre ele.

"Como você pode...! Porque ele? Porque Malfoy? Ele é feio, feio e nojento e ruim," Harry pensava melhor de Severus Snape. Ele pensaria que o homem veria através da beleza de Malfoy, as feições perfeitas e os modos aristocráticos. Severus não vê a feiúra nele? É tão injusto.

A mão finalmente desce no ombro onde quer estar. O toque manda algo mágico pelo corpo de Harry. A intensidade disso faz com que ele estremeça e a mão sai como se tivesse sido queimada.

"Harry,"

O menino sente o impulso súbito de rir. Parece irônico que Snape nunca falou tanto seu nome quanto nos últimos cinco minutos.

"Não, não diz nada, eu sei, eu não tenho nenhum direito," Harry quer que Snape vá embora, que deixe ele sozinho, está vulnerável demais agora, sente como se todas as suas feridas reabriram e alguém esfregou sal nelas.

"Você não tem que estar aqui," machuca ele dizer as palavras, mas Harry esta cansado de lutar. "Você não me deve nada. Você já fez tanto por mim, você me protegeu e me deu Claudia. Eu não tenho direito de pedir mais. Eu não quis usar ela para te prender ou algo assim. Não é como se eu tivesse direitos exclusivos sobre você."

Harry quer dizer que vai ficar bem, mas isso provavelmente seria uma mentira e desnecessário. Porque Snape se importaria se ele não esta bem?

Uma respiração profunda. Seguida por um suspiro mal audível.

"Harry..." Ai esta de novo. Seu nome daqueles lábios finos e severos, soando como se fosse o nome de uma flor delicada, frágil. "Você esta enganado."

Certo, isso é mais comum. Severus Snape dizendo a Harry Potter que ele é um idiota e esta errado sobre algo novamente.

As mãos fortes seguram os ombros de Harry e o viram, então Harry encara o homem. Não o homem. Ele não pode olhar Severus nos olhos. O olhar de Harry pára em algum lugar no colarinho do Mestre de Poções, contando os botões das vestes de professor.

"Você esta enganado, Harry. Eu estou aqui, porque quero estar."

"Você não tem que..."

"Shh, fique quieto," Severus manda e Harry obedece. A voz, o tom, tudo isso, ainda tem efeito nele.

"Eu sinto muito," As palavras são tão suáveis que por um momento Harry acha que esta ouvindo coisas.

"Eu tenho que me desculpar, eu deveria ter sabido que Draco tentaria algo assim," Harry se sente ciumento quando ouve Snape chamar Malfoy por seu primeiro nome. Mesmo que seja ridículo.

E então ele pega o significado das palavras. Snape esta se desculpando. Pelo problema que seu amante causou. Que...que maravilhoso isso é! Deus, mas Harry é um tolo, não é? O que tinha esperado?

Muito, muito mais, é sua resposta.

"Só, vai," Harry exige. "Por favor, por favor," ele implora. Por misericórdia.

O menino sabe que deveria dizer a Snape que ele ainda pode visitar Claudia sempre que quiser, mas, as palavras não estão passando por seu lábios. Ela vai ter que o perdoar dessa vez.

**5.**

Severus fecha a porta atrás dele. Esta prestes a andar para longe. De novo. As palavras não ditas pesam em seu coração. O que o está mantendo de se expressar com sua eloqüência habitual?

Seu orgulho? Aquilo nunca tinha sido algo que ele tinha se permitido ter. Pelo menos não fora do seu laboratório de Poções. E não tem nada nobre em orgulho mal colocado.

Oh, ele podia ficar procurando por desculpas e talvez poderia encontrar uma que servisse. Mas elas não seriam nada mais que isso, desculpas.

O fato é que nada mantém ele de dizer as palavras, exceto, talvez, sua própria covardia.

Tão banal quanto soe, não tem nada para perder e tudo para ganhar.

Severus se vira, abre a porta e volta para a Ala Hospitalar.

Harry está chorando na cama. Esta chorando de verdade, o pequeno corpo tremendo, ombros sacudindo, meio sentado, meio deitado na cama, rosto enterrados nos braços cruzados.

Severus chama o nome de Harry. O menino olha para cima; seu rosto vermelho e inchado. Não há nada bonito sobre o choro quando as lágrimas são reais.

"Você não me ouviu! Me deixe sozinho!" Harry grita e Severus imagina que as gotas de saliva acertariam seu rosto se ele estivesse mais perto. Estranhamente, não teria se importado. Só por uma oportunidade de ficar perto do menino.

"Tem algo que eu preciso dizer pra você. De fato, eu sinto que preciso me desculpar com você por muito mais do que a intrusão de Draco. Você merece ouvir minhas explicações."

"Por que você acha que eu me importo com suas explicações!"

"Porque eu acho que você faz. Você admitiu isso, se não por suas palavras, então por suas ações. Não me interrompa. Nós não podemos continuar assim, assumindo coisas um do outro, machucando um ao outro. Tem que terminar."

Severus pisou mais perto. Ele não ia ser um covarde.

"Eu sinto muito, Harry. Por alguma vez ter tocado Draco Malfoy. Por duvidar da sua fidelidade. Eu vi você com We...seu amigo. Eu interpretei mal a situação e...conduziu aquilo. Eu estou embaraçado de minhas ações." o menino deu outro soluço e machucava Severus ver Harry desse modo.

"Me ouça por favor. Eu estava muito chateado e...eu estava com medo Harry. Eu não podia acreditar que alguém como você poderia querer estar comigo, que você poderia querer ficar comigo. Eu estava com ciúmes, eu estava...eu tenho ciúmes de todo feiticeiro que sorri para você. Eu estou com ciúmes do chão que você anda, estou com ciúmes da cama que você dorme!"

O menino esta olhando pra ele com olhos largos agora.

"Eu levei Draco Malfoy pra minha cama somente porque eu queria retribuir uma ofensa que você tinha me feito. Dessa vez que eu o vi com Weasley..."

"Não foi nada!"

"Eu sei agora e me arrependo das minhas conclusões apressadas."

"Eu nunca..."

"Eu sei que você não. E eu não deveria. Eu não estava pensando claramente e não foi nem realmente de você que eu duvidei tanto. Era de mim. Eu não me senti merecedor de sua afeição."

"Mas...isso não tem sentido!" Harry protesta.

"Eu sou muito mais velho que você, eu nunca tratei você direito, eu fui forçado em você, e eu não sou um homem que pode ser chamado de bonito ou mesmo amigável..."

Harry parece não ter a menor idéia sobre o que Severus esta falando.

"Você não é tão velho, não para os padrões bruxos e haviam razões, porque você me tratava como fazia, além do mais eu fui forçado em você também e você é o homem mais fascinante..." O menino cora quando percebe o que acabou de dizer e mesmo com o rosto manchado e inchado, Severus acha aquilo adorável.

"Além do mais você deveria saber que não funciona assim. Atração. E tudo," O menino tropeça nas palavras.

"Eu posso suspeitar disso, sim." Severus admite. Cruza a pequena distância que há entre eles e captura uma das mãos de Harry nas suas. Os dedos ainda são pequenos e as unhas cortadas. Severus a leva a seus lábios e beija a suave pontas dos dedos.

"Tudo que eu posso pedir a você é perdão. Eu cometi erros pela minha tolice, não malicia. Eu gostaria de ter mais uma chance. Por você, eu, Claudia. Eu acho que nós poderíamos ser uma família."

"Poderíamos?" A indiferença na voz de Harry assusta Severus.

"Você não confiou em mim. Isso só prova o quão pouco você me conhece. Agora, eu não acho que posso confiar em você."

Bem, sim, ele merece isso e mais. Então o menino olha pra cima e encontra seus olhos. Severus sente o desejo quase irresistível de sorrir, porque enquanto as palavras de Harry são ásperas, seus olhos falam muito e a verdade neles é diferente da que vem de sua boca. Harry quer isso. Quer tudo que Severus tem para oferecer. O menino sempre quis essas coisas e Severus tinha sido realmente cego, não notando isso.

"Então eu quero conhecer você," isso não soa bom?

Harry suspira e aperta seus lábios em uma linha fina. Não tão bom, então.

"Harry, por favor. Eu me arrependo profundamente," ele ainda esta segurando a mão do menino e Severus percebe que esta no limiar de soar desesperado. Esta implorando. Mas que seja. Não importa. Que se dane a dignidade e o falso orgulho.

"Eu me arrependo de não ter estado lá pra você. Nunca tocando Claudia quando ela estava dentro de você. Não estando lá, não segurando seu braço durando as dores do parto. Eu me arrependo de não ter pego ela nos braços no momento em que ela nasceu. Eu percebo que perdi essas oportunidades para sempre e que nunca vou tê-las novamente. Acredite em mim, é a pior punição que eu podia ter, mas é claro, eu vou aceitar qualquer punição que você queira dar."

Severus puxa a pequena mão para os seus lábios mais uma vez para deixar claro e apenas porque quer. Deus, ele tinha sentido falta disso.

O menino ri: "Eu pensei que 'dar' punição era o seu departamento."

Ele esta flertando? Provavelmente nem percebe isso.

Então Harry olha para Severus diretamente. Não diz nada, mas a mensagem é muito clara - Harry vai dar a Severus sua chance, mas só uma e não vai fazer fácil para o homem.

Então Harry pergunta se Severus gostaria de segurar Claudia. Severus aceita.

**6.**

Algumas vezes Harry odeia Hogwarts. Tipo, realmente, realmente odeia o maldito castelo.

Ninguém é suposto saber que eles estavam saindo hoje. Mas de algum modo todos sabem!

Harry suspira.

"Não esquenta, companheiro, você pode ficar feliz que pelo menos a imprensa não esta aqui, sabe," Ron dá tapinhas em suas costas.

É um conforto um pouco frio. O menino esta ciente de várias centenas de olhos os observando pelas janelas do castelo. O fazem nervoso e como ele faz quando normalmente está nervoso, Harry busca Claudia com os olhos. É tolo. Ela ainda esta onde esteve desde que saíram da Ala Hospitalar.

Dormindo pacificamente nos braços de seu pai.

Depois de sua insegurança inicial, Severus ficou muito bom em segurar o bebê. Não uma grande surpresa, Harry pensa. O homem esta acostumado a segurar ingredientes delicados de poções com mãos firmes e não há nem um pouco de imperícia nele. Harry pode confiar no homem com seu precioso pacote. Bem, o pacote precioso **deles.**

Severus insistiu que ele vai carregar Claudia então Harry pode se despedir propriamente.

Não é como se ele estivesse se mudando para outro país ou algo assim, mas ainda há muitas pessoas que querem se despedir. Seus amigos da Grifinória, Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey. Ron e Hermione, naturalmente.

Alguns dos professores também estão ali, incluindo Albus Dumbledore, que não aprova completamente. Tinha sugerido para Harry ficar no castelo. O menino não deveria ficar sozinho com somente Dobby para o ajudar. Bem, Harry não se importa. Ainda se pergunta o que o Diretor quer dele.

Talvez Hogsmead ainda seja perto demais de Hogwarts afinal de contas.

Mas ficar perto de Hogwarts significava ficar perto de Severus, então a casa será em Hogsmead.

Harry manda a seu marido um olhar divertido. Severus esta tentando não mandar um olhar muito feio para Neville. O homem não disse uma palavra, mas por alguma razão decidiu que Neville Longbottom é o seu rival mais feroz para a afeição de Harry.

Ridículo, é claro, mas desde que o homem mantenha seu ciúme sobre controle, Harry não vai dizer nada. Severus esta tentando muito duro afinal de contas e é meio divertido.

"Harry. É hora de ir."

Pelo tom da voz de Severus, Harry pode dizer que o homem esta perto de ter o bastante do açúcar Grifinório. Ele provavelmente esta certo e eles deveriam sair antes que Hagrid comece a chorar.

"Esta tudo bem, companheiro," Ron puxa Harry em um abraço de um braço novamente. "Nós vamos visitar você no próximo fim de semana, certo, caras?"

Harry observa Hogwarts ficado menor e menor pela janela da carruagem. Bem, sim, ele não esta se sentindo tão triste como pensou que estaria. Esta começando uma vida nova e espera que seja mais feliz do que a que esta deixando para trás.

Ele tem uma casa nova; tem Claudia...e Severus. Bem, Harry acha que pode dizer que tem Severus. Eles não estão completamente juntos ainda. Mas estão chegando lá. Estão indo lentamente. Com conversa e comendo juntos, com Harry ensinando Severus como cuidar de Claudia.

Acaba que o homem pode ser quase agradável se quiser.

"Você está bem?" Severus pergunta. Sim, ele também pode ser cortês.

"Sim, eu estou." Harry responde e dá um meio sorriso naquilo, quando percebe que está dizendo a verdade.

**7.**

Não há nada que Claudia ame mais do que observar seu Pai e Papai quando estão juntos. Ela finge estar brincando com sua boneca, porque não quer os incomodar. Claudia sabe que se seus pais notarem que ela esta olhando para eles, eles vão querer incluí-la. Mais como Pai viria e a pegaria e a carregaria para o sofá. Ele iria sentar ela em seu colo e Papai se aproximaria e começaria a perguntar sobre parquinho, sua boneca ou lhe dizer historias.

É claro, Claudia gostava de sentar com seu Pai e Papai, mas ela não pode ver o pai olhando para o papai do colo dele, pode? Ela gosta de ver o pai olhar para o papai, porque ai ele sorri muito.

O pai de Claudia não sorri o tempo todo, do modo que o Tio Ron e Tio Neville faziam. Mas esta tudo bem pra ela. Papai diz que o pai esta guardando os sorrisos para eles dois; por algum tempo isso a preocupou, porque Claudia vai ter um irmãozinho logo e tem medo de ter que dividir os sorrisos do pai com ele também e não haverá muitos deixados para ela.

Pai geralmente diz que pessoas espertas mantém seus olhos e ouvidos abertos e tentam aprender alguma coisa do que eles vêem, então é exatamente o que ela faz; por algum tempo Claudia observa seu pai mais do que o usual.

O que ela vê faz Claudia acreditar que ela esteve completamente errada sobre tudo. _Não salte as conclusões. _Pai geralmente lembra a ela disso. E pai é muito esperto.

Entretanto, depois de observar por algum tempo se torna óbvio que o novo bebê não vai tomar nenhum sorriso dela e de Papai, porque recentemente Pai sorri mais freqüentemente que antes.

Quando ela não está mais se preocupando sobre perder os sorrisos de seu Pai, Claudia descobriu um novo passatempo. Não tem certeza do porque, mas faz ela sentir um calor por dentro quando vê seus pais juntos. Papai senta com as costas apoiadas no peito de Pai, sua cabeça sob o queixo de Pai.

Claudia realmente gosta das mãos de seu Pai, elas são muito maiores que as suas e que as do Papai também e seus dedos são longos e elegantes. Embora nem sempre limpos, mas papai diz que não é porque ele não lava suas mãos. Pai trabalha com ingredientes de poções, que algumas vezes não saem facilmente. Quando pai vem pra casa do trabalho, eles normalmente sentam juntos e Claudia inspeciona seus dedos um a um e pede para seu pai dizer a ela onde cada uma das manchas vieram.

Ultimamente, sempre que papai e pai estão sentados juntos no sofá, as mãos do pai não deixam a barriga do papai.

Algumas vezes elas fazem círculos, algumas vezes acariciam gentilmente ou simplesmente ficam lá. Bem, tem algumas vezes que elas rastejam por baixo da camisa do papai, mas nessas vezes, Claudia para de olhar e começa a brincar de verdade. Sabe que se pai notar que ela esta olhando, ele vai tirar suas mãos, mas Papai sempre sorri mais brilhante e se aconchega mais pra perto nessas vezes e Claudia gosta de ver seu papai feliz.

* * *

N/T: Muito obrigado pelos comentáios a: **Tehru**, , **j.** , **sasukexnaruto harryxdraco**, **Manda-chan43**, **Hanaee** e **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**.

O próximo já é o ultimo, deve vir rapidinho!

Reviews, pleaseeeee....*.*

Ja ne. ;D


End file.
